In Search of Paradise
by SierraCanine
Summary: Meet Shiego [She-egg-o] the newest member of the pack. A stranger with a hidden past. They encounter new friends and fight new enemies along their journey and learn how Shiego has had ties with them since the beginning. In a way their adventure has only begun... Rated M for violence only.
1. In Search of Friends

"Kiba, do you smell that!?"

"Smell what Toboe?"

"Blood" said Toboe, "and I think it's wolf blood"

Kiba just stood there his eyes glistening and fur shining in the moonlight. He had been searching for his friends for a long time and had only recently located Toboe. He was so overjoyed with finding even one of his friends that he must not have been paying much attention. He inhaled a deep breath. There it was; very faint, but no mistake about it being wolf. There was also something else, the scent of dog. 'Could it be Blue,' he thought to himself.

"Let's go," Kiba said. He's was in such a hurry he didn't even wait for a reply before tearing off down a side alley. He took a sharp turn as he followed the scent and came to a sudden stop. Toboe was right behind him and slammed right into him as he came around the corner. What ever it was it was definitely not Blue. The alleyway was covered in red blood, the evidence of a recent fight. Kiba took a few steps and peered into the darkness. He could make out three large black dogs, as big as himself and as dead as dirt. But their was more; a trail of blood led away from the fight. It was unmistakable now, the blood trail was definitely wolf.

"I think we should follow it, the scent is unfamiliar but it may know where to find the others," said Toboe.

" I agree," replied Kiba.

The blood trailed onward; a trail of three bloody paw prints and one scuffed trail. "Who ever it is they must be injured pretty badly," Toboe panted as they continued on, "it appears that it's dragging a leg or something."

They stopped short of a park area as the scent started to overwhelm them. "He's here, the wolf we've been tracking," Kiba whispered. The moon came out from behind a cloud and they saw it. A small white wolf, covered in blood., it appeared to be dead. Kiba slowly walked closer; he stepped on a leaf and the bloody wolf's eye sprang open and narrowed. Immediately, like lightning it sprung up and whirled around teeth barred. It held up one leg and had a deep gash across one eye, caked blood covered its nose; no wonder it didn't smell them as they approached. Kiba stepped back startled and let out a low growl. "Who are you," Kiba said, he could see the other wolf better now, it was large like himself but lightly built. Also other than being covered in blood it appeared to be pure white like himself. He could see the other wolf was shaking; 'he must be in a lot of pain,' thought Kiba before he took a further step back and repeated, "Who are you, I'm Kiba and this is Toboe." Toboe walked softly up to Kiba's side, head slightly lowered. The other wolf was shaking pretty badly, but he still answered in a low tone, "my… my name… is… Shiego." With that the strange wolf collapsed to the ground and with a small cough lapsed into unconsciousness.

Days had passed since Shiego had first come to the city. He wandered about from place to place all the time keeping his distance from the other wolves whose presence he smelled. He wasn't afraid of them to say the least, but ever since he lost his pack he no longer felt he would be accepted anywhere. He believed loneliness was to be the only companion that he would ever keep, but that all changed one fateful night. Shiego had found a restaurant that threw out some meaty leftovers; as he was nibbling away he smelt them before he heard them, three large black dogs, most likely strays came around the corner from the back alleyways. Shiego looked up just in time to see one of the dogs leap for him and snap his jaws closed, narrowly missing his neck. In response Shiego whirled around and caught the first assailant by the throat. Clamping hard he could feel the warm liquid flowing over his muzzle. Before he was able to react a second dog had leapt and caught him on the muzzle, one of his fangs gouging a deep gash over the left eye. Shiego yelped in pain, letting go of the first dog, as the dogs muzzle closed about his own. The first dog dropped to the ground dying and the third dog charged from behind, clamping down on his lower rear leg and pulling back sharply. Shiego could feel the pain ripping through his body but he couldn't give up, at least not to a group of dogs. With a one deft motion Shiego flung himself at the ground, causing his primary attacker to lose his grip on his face. Without warning he whirled around and shattered the foreleg of the third dog causing it to release his own leg as it yelped loudly in pain. The second dog, recovering from this sudden move threw himself back into the fight sinking his teeth deep into the back of the wolf. Shiego winced with pain but knew that if he went to the ground this time, he would never be getting back up. The third dog circled slowly, growling as it waited for an opportunity to strike. Shiego nipped at the belly of the dog on top of him to no avail. The pacing dog finally made its move, leaping, jaws wide for the throat. With great pain Shiego swung his body causing the dog not to bite his neck but his other attacker. Shocked by this turn of events the second dog let go and snapped back at the third. Without hesitation Shiego went for the throat; finishing of the already injured wolf and now left with only one opponent. The dog paced slowly back and forth, hackles raised, teeth barred emitting a deep growl. 'I have to finish him in one move or I won't be able to go any farther,' thought Shiego. His vision was already blurred from the blood and it was getting harder to breath. The dog finally attacked leaping like a cat pouncing on its prey. Shiego saw his opportunity, dropping to the ground and then leaping up as the dog flew over him. He struck hard and didn't let go. It was only a matter of minutes but it felt like hours, Shiego lay there resting amongst his dead enemies. He slowly and with a great deal of pain stood up, he knew that other animals would be attracted to the blood and he would not be able to fight any more for quite some time, assuming he would recover. He walked slowly through the alleys, dragging his injured paw along behind him. Never taking notice of anything other than that the moon had finally come out. He came to a small open area and crawled under a small bush to get some rest. Something startled Shiego, a sound, he couldn't smell it but something was slowly approaching him. With all that was left of his strength he leaped up to face the stranger, teeth barred. The stranger stepped back and let out a low growl. Shiego could feel all the pain in his body and knew that if it came to a fight he wouldn't survive, after all there were two of them, two wolves. The large white wolf spoke, but Shiego didn't answer, he just stared piercingly back at them as he stopped growling. The smaller wolf seemed almost happy as it looked inquisitively at Shiego. It was a brownish color and had several silver bracelets around one of its paws. It lowered it's head and walked up besides the larger wolf its tail wagging slowly in an attempt to diffuse the situation. Once again the large wolf spoke, after a short span of silence Shiego replied, but he felt as if he was slowly slipping away. Shiego fell for what seemed like an eternity, he watched the two wolves as if they were frozen in time and only he was free of its effects. Striking the ground Shiego let out a cough as the air was forced out of his lungs and then everything went to black.

"What do we do now?" Toboe asked Kiba. His tail had stopped wagging and now hung limp as he stared at his friend.

"We'll we can't leave him here for starters." With that he stepped forward and gently scooped up the limp body that lay before him. They walked back the way they had come and headed for an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city that they called home. Kiba gently laid the wolf down in the middle of the large room. Toboe just stared, they hadn't found anymore of their friends and this wolf was dying. Why was it that he felt so drawn to this wolf, it had stared right at him, into his very soul, and Toboe had done the same, their was something comforting about this wolf but he just couldn't figure out what. Kiba had turned his back to Toboe and the other wolf as he went through the small stockpile of food he and Toboe had gathered over the past couple of days. He was unsure about this wolf they had just rescued. He could tell it was still alive as he had carried it but the breathing was very shallow now. He turned around to see Toboe laying down next to the stranger gently licking its wounds. It wasn't everyday they meet new wolves but never had they ever taken one home before. As Kiba watched he noticed that though they had only known Shiego for a few hours, while he was unconscious at that, Toboe seemed to be drawn to him in the same way that he was drawn to his friends.

"Toboe, do you know him?" Kiba asked. He felt awkward about being left in the dark.

"No, but at the same time I feel as if I should."

"What do you mean?"

"When we were back in the park, he stared at me, and I stared at him. It felt so warm, almost as if Grams was here again."

It was getting light out and their visitor was still asleep when Kiba woke up. He and Toboe had to go and continue searching for their friends with or without help. Shiego hadn't moved one bit but it appeared he was breathing easier Kiba observed. Toboe lay curled up beside him, it had taken him a long time but he had gotten all the blood out of his fur. "Wake up sleepy head, it's time to go," Kiba said as he poked Toboe in the side. Toboe opened his eyes and gave out a long yawn before getting up and stretching. "Where are we going," Toboe asked.

"We have to keep searching for the others."

"But what about Shiego, we can't leave him here alone."

"You've done all you can, now he just needs to rest," Kiba said. He figured Toboe would want to stay but he didn't trust the other wolf quite yet. He wouldn't take any chances if it woke up. "Either he's still asleep or dead by the time we get back won't matter, theirs nothing more to do and we need to go," Kiba growled. He was protective of his pack and didn't like the thought of this stranger without him to keep a close eye on it.

It had been a long day, and a very unfruitful one at that. Kiba and Toboe didn't see or smell a single wolf that day. Once they got home Toboe rushed in to see their visitor but stopped just inside the door.

"What is it?" Kiba asked.

"He's gone."

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"Shiego isn't where we left him," replied Toboe, rushing in to the spot Shiego had been laying. A small trail of blood trailed off across the warehouse. Toboe turned to follow it but stopped as he saw him at the far end of the warehouse. He was just sitting their looking out the window at the rising moon. Kiba was the one who broke the silence, "your still here." Shiego didn't move, continuing to stare at the moon. Toboe was overjoyed, not only was he still here but he was also awake. Tail wagging Toboe ran up beside Shiego, Sitting next to him.

"Your still here," Toboe said, giving out a little yelp of excitement.

Kiba had walked up behind and now sat on the other side of Shiego. "Why didn't you leave?"

Shiego looked down from the moon to his paws and let out a sigh. "Because I have no where else to go," then looking up with a slight smirk, "and I couldn't get out the window."

Kiba almost felt sorry for this other wolf that had stumbled into their lives, but he still didn't feel he could trust him. "What are you doing in this city anyway," Kiba asked.

"I came here to find food and shelter for a while," Shiego replied.

"Are their any more of your pack out there that would be looking for you." Kiba was starting to get a little concerned. Despite Shiego's injuries he seemed to take everything in stride, with an over bearing tone of confidence, the type of confidence that is usually only reserved for the leader of a pack. It was then that Kiba noticed the answer to his question. The wolf sitting next to him had lowered his head, and was letting out a low whimper as a tear ran down his muzzle.

"I think you hurt his feelings," Toboe said glancing over at Kiba.

"No, it's alright," Shiego replied, his eyes still closed. "I lost my… pack. We were living too close to them and they came at us with guns and fire." Shiego's body tensed up as he remembered. He was a member of a pack of eight wolves. It was still wintertime and the one of the females had just given birth to a single puppy, so they had taken shelter near a village until the pup would be strong enough to move. It was then that the fire came, burning the trees where the wolves had taken shelter. As the smoke spread so did the wolves, they took off in every direction; and in every direction a wolf fled a single gunshot was heard. Shiego shuddered as he chased the memory from his thoughts, it was too much for him. "They're all dead," he cried aloud before burying his head in his paws. He cried himself to sleep that night and Kiba and Toboe kept their distance and did their best not to disturb him.

In the morning Shiego awoke with tears still damp on his face but their was something more, something was touching him. He craned his head up over his back to see the small Toboe curled up next to him. He felt a little better. Toboe at least seemed to like him, and their was something about Toboe that intrigued him. Kiba on the other hand seemed to not like him one bit, 'he must be the pack leader,' Shiego thought, 'but where's the rest of his pack?'

Getting up proved a little more difficult than Shiego had hoped. Toboe rolled over slightly and let out a contented whine. 'He must be dreaming' Shiego thought. Shiego stood up on three legs, his injured leg still hurt to put any weight on it and he just dragged it along, "at least the bleedings stopped," Shiego said, letting his thoughts slip out of his mouth. "What was that Grams?" it was Toboe, he was definitely dreaming. 'At least he's happy,' Shiego thought as he limped over to the door of the warehouse were Kiba sat, staring out at the city. Kiba turned his head as Shiego got closer to watch the injured gait of his guest. Kiba could tell he was still in a lot of pain through the way he walked but still he couldn't help but notice the determination that seemed to keep him alive despite the odds.

"Why did you save me." Shiego's voice was soft but cut like ice.

"You were hurt and you needed help," Kiba replied.

"It's not in your character to save a stranger, so why save me." Shiego's words cut into Kiba like the fangs of hundred wolves. Kiba let out a low growl in warning. Shiego sure seemed to have him figured out and he was upset that he still had not an inkling of who he was. With a smirk on his face Kiba replied, "it was instinct."

Without losing a beat Shiego calmly replied, "Instinct would have told you to kill me. I was dying and any other wolf would have finished me off to end my pain." It was true, Kiba felt it, he was starting to get annoyed. He didn't want to tell him the truth; the truth about his friends. At least not yet. But before he could think up a proper answer he heard Toboe say, "because we need help."

He hadn't noticed Toboe get up and walk over. The sudden comment startled him, how long had he been listening to their conversation. A million questions raced into his head. Kiba felt a little guilt start to creep in, Toboe trusted Shiego and he had been alienating the two of them ever since that fateful night. Shiego managed, with some difficulty to sit down in an awkward position. It didn't look to comfortable but 'I guess whatever helps with the pain,' Kiba thought. "What type of help to you need," Shiego said, in a surprisingly cheery tone given the way the current conversation was going. Toboe's presence had a calming effect on anyone but it seemed to have more than that for Shiego, it brought back memories. Memories long since forgotten, memories of joy, and of sorrow. This was one of those joyous times. He was in a large field of Lunar Flowers with his pack. They were all joyous that evening as the full moon rose, chasing each other about and playing like puppies. They howled together that night as if they had never howled before. It was a wonderful memory.

Kiba interrupted Shiego's thoughts, "We need help finding the rest of our pack."

"How many are their." Shiego had seen many wolves in the city though he kept his distance.

"There are five of us total," Kiba said. "Tsume is silvery gray , Hige is a chubby sandy color and Blue, well she is all black, half wolf, half.."

"Dog?" Shiego butted in. Cutting off the rest of his sentence. He had smelled many wolves and many dogs in the city. But their was one scent that he had noticed out of the others. The scent of a wolf/dog. It was unique in its own way but Shiego was confident he had smelled her before.

"Have you seen them!" Toboe cried out with excitement. Kiba was also wondering the same thing but felt a little disgruntled about being cut off.

"No," Shiego replied. A frown started to spread across Toboe's face. "But I have only smelled a single wolf dog in this city and I think I know where to find her."

It took a while for them to make progress, due to Shiego's injuries and all the people milling about. Shiego led the way, Toboe right beside him and Kiba took up the rear. 'This is ridiculous,' Kiba thought, 'we're following a wolf we hardly know to who knows where and he can't even run.' It was then that he smelled it, very faint but still without a doubt he knew who it was. He began to run, leaving Shiego and Toboe behind. He kept going faster and faster, going around corners, cutting through alleys, and then he stopped. He was in a open area now and he couldn't believe his nose. Their standing near a tree was the black dog. She hadn't noticed him yet but the wind suddenly shifted sending Kiba's scent straight for her. The black dogs nose started to quiver and her body began to shake with excitement as she turned around to see Kiba running toward her, "Blue!" It was a happy reunion, the two friends leaping in circles and rolling in the grass. After about fifteen minutes they looked up to see Shiego with Toboe standing beside him. Toboe just couldn't control himself. His tail wagged so wildly it made it hard for him to run straight and he just plowed into Blue. Shiego just sat there at a distance watching the happy reunion of friends. When they had all settled down Blue said, "you guys aren't going to believe this…"

"What!?" shouted Toboe, tail still whirling like a hurricane.

"Tsume and Hige should be back at the docks by now, come on." She then paused for a moment, looking over at the white wolf lying in the grass a little ways off. "Who's that," She asked.

Toboe answered her, "that's Shiego, one of our new friends." Kiba shot a cold stare at Toboe, "He helped us find you."

"We'll then tell him to hurry up, we can all go together", Blue shouted. She was so happy to have found the rest of her friends. It hadn't taken her long to find Hige and after a while they literally stumbled on Tsume in an alleyway while searching for food. It had been rough at times but they knew they had to find the others. Today it was Blue's turn to go out searching while the boys scavenged for food. Hige always seemed to eat a lot and no matter how much they had left by the time she went to sleep it was always gone by morning.

Blue led the way. It took longer than expected since they had to stop frequently to let Shiego catch up. The moon had already begun to rise as they approached the docks. A wolf came out of nowhere and ran up to them, "Blue! What took you so…. Kiba! Toboe!" He rapidly greeted them both then abruptly stopped in front of Shiego. "Who are you," he asked.

"My name is Shiego, and you must be Hige."

"You bet." Hige had never met this wolf before but it had obviously come with the rest of his friends. He even recognized his scent from when he had greeted Toboe. "Come on," Hige said, "Tsume is inside."

The four friends ran on ahead leaving Shiego limping on after them. Tsume was inside a small underground sewer that was no longer in use. He was elated to see the others but kept his calm, "nice to see you finally made it."

"It took us so long to find you because we where following Shiego and he was hurt and he found Blue and then we came here and Hige saw us and now you're here too!" Toboe spouted out.

Tsume gave a blank stare at first then asked, "Whose Shiego?"

"He's.." started Toboe before getting cut off by Kiba.

"He's a wolf that will be joining us. He helped us get here after we rescued him." Tsume cocked his head slightly to one side, "I'm listening," he said. Kiba began to relate the story of how he and Toboe were out searching for the rest of the pack and smelt a wolf and followed his trail from a fight, rescued him and how he helped them find Blue. About midway through the story Shiego limped through the door. He took a few steps and laid down rather awkwardly, his paw had started to bleed again so he proceeded to lick it. Tsume glanced at him curiously, 'so this is the wolf that helped Kiba find us, man he sounds tough.' Tsume was always impressed with the victor of any fight, especially one with the odds stacked against them. As Kiba finished his story the other wolves had already fallen asleep. Hige and Blue were curled up in a corner together. And Toboe lay sprawled out on the cement floor. Shiego lay against the wall breathing heavily. Kiba stretched and let out a yawn before settling down next to Toboe. Tsume was restless. He wanted to go somewhere. He walked past Shiego and stood in the doorway. He almost jumped when he heard a strange voice. "Where are you going?" it was Shiego, he wasn't asleep after all.

"To get some fresh air," Tsume snorted back. He didn't like being asked questions, especially by strangers. Kiba had mentioned that he would be joining them, that would only slow them down Tsume thought.

"What's on your mind." Shiego watched the silvery wolf turn towards him. He noticed that their was a large star shaped scar across his chest.

"What do you mean." Tsume was getting annoyed, this stranger was getting a little nosy.

"You seem to be troubled by something."

"It's none of your business," Tsume replied, letting out a low growl.

"Very well, if you ever want to talk I'm not going anywhere."

That is what was bothering him, not going anywhere. Here they were, all united at last and this stranger would keep them from leaving. Tsume took in a deep breath, their were many smells on the wind that night but not the one he sought. The scent of Lunar Flowers was nowhere to be found.


	2. Relations

In the morning Tsume was the last to awake. He slowly stood up, stretched and let out a yawn. He had finally fallen asleep after his conversation with Shiego. As a matter of fact, "where is Shiego," he thought aloud. It had only been a few hours since he had last seen him but now the scent seemed rather faint.

"He's gone," whined Toboe. He had really started to like Shiego and was deeply saddened. When he awoke and didn't see him, he spent hours running around the docks trying to locate a scent, but none was to be found. "You scared him, didn't you," he stated, staring straight at Tsume.

"Of course he didn't," replied Kiba. He was also a little worried since he had awaken. Shiego had been there just a few hours ago and now their was nothing but a few drops of blood left where he had slept.

"We have to find him," whimpered Toboe.

"Why," questioned Tsume. He was starting to get disgruntled again. "He probably figured he would slow us down, so he left."

Toboe just stared blankly at Tsume before he huddled up into a ball and began to cry.

"Hey, everything will be fine Toboe," said Blue. She had only recently met Shiego but she could tell he had an important significance to Toboe. "Eat up, and then we'll go look for him."

Toboe raised his head, "you really mean it." He slowly stood up. Suddenly he threw his ears back.

"Somebody is coming." whispered Tsume. Almost simultaneously they all heard it. A slow pace. Toboe rushed to the doorway just as Shiego's form appeared, silhouetted in the door frame by the rising sun. Kiba just stared. He had noticed Shiego left but never expected him to return. After all, he never once did talk to him about joining the pack, and he wasn't present when he mentioned it in front of everyone else.

"Your back," Toboe exclaimed, letting out a yelp of excitement.

"Where did you go," questioned Kiba. He watched as Shiego limped up to him. He wasn't dragging his paw now but Kiba could tell it still hurt.

"I was looking for something." Shiego had left shortly after Tsume had fallen asleep. He felt a little run down so he went to the spot he always did when he was feeling low. He headed to the top of one of the larger towers. From there he could smell the world, or so it seemed. The winds brought many scents to his nostrils that night. But the one scent he was searching for was what gave him hope. The scent of Lunar Flowers could be found floating on the breeze. It had taken him a while to find it but this was the one place in the whole city where he could find the lovely scent.

"Looking for what," asked Tsume. He was starting to feel left out.

"Lunar Flowers," Shiego replied.

All the wolves stared in disbelief. This was unheard of, no other wolves they had encountered had ever mentioned Lunar Flowers let alone gone looking for them.

"Did you find any," asked Toboe, his tail swishing from side to side.

"No, not in this city."

"Oh," said Toboe, "but how come we couldn't find you. I looked everywhere." Kiba was wondering the same thing.

"This place is filled with scent," replied Shiego. "You couldn't find me because I was here the entire time."

"Huh," replied Toboe, cocking his head to one side.

It was true, he had never truly left. Instead climbing to the top of a tower at the docks where the wind carried his scent off in the breeze. He spent the rest of the night up there and was awoken be the frantic running of Toboe as he scoured the docks.

"Well if your done, I think we should go now," said Tsume. "No sense staying here anymore."

"Come on Shiego, I'll walk with you," Toboe cried out. He was excited, Shiego was back and not only that, but Kiba had said he could join the pack.

"Are you sure," Shiego said, staring questionably at Kiba.

"You're one of the pack now," Kiba said. He didn't like it at first but he figured it was the least he could do, given all the help he had offered in the condition he was in.

"Where are we going." Shiego was thrilled, he had found a new pack after all.

Hige spoke up, "were going to Paradise." Paradise, that one word sent Shiego in a tailspin. He had heard rumors that it existed but never met anyone set on actually going there.

"That's why we need to follow the Lunar Flowers. So we can find Cheza," spouted out Toboe.

"Who's Cheza?"

"She's the Flower Maiden," Kiba stated. "We need her, to open paradise."

"You know, I smelled Lunar Flowers to the east of here."

"Well then what are we waiting for," grumbled Tsume.

"Let's go," shouted Hige as he and Blue ran out the door into the brilliant sunshine.

Their trip out of the city was uneventful. Kiba noticed that Shiego's pace had quickened, and his limp was becoming less apparent as the day progressed. Kiba was finally together with his friends at last, and nothing could ever separate them. As they left the city they entered a frozen wasteland. Nothing would stop them now. He picked up his pace and the others followed suit. Even Shiego managed to keep up, he was recovering faster than Kiba had expected. They continued all day and into the night before they finally decided to take a rest and catch some much needed sleep.

"What a long day," said Hige. "Man am I hungry.'

"Your always hungry," giggled Blue, nudging her friend gently.

Toboe's stomach growled.

"Sounds like someone else is hungry as well," commented Tsume.

Toboe just grinned back. They were all hungry, but there was no food for them to eat.

Shiego plopped down on the snow. He was exhausted. They had come a long way already and they had a long way yet to go. Shiego slipped into sleep and didn't wake till morning. Toboe was curled up next to him fast asleep when he awoke. He glanced over to see Kiba sitting a little distance away staring into the east. Shiego just watched Kiba sit there. It occurred to him that it was because of Toboe that Kiba allowed him to join the pack. Everyone else seemed to be indifferent to him tagging along except Tsume. Tsume had not spoken to Shiego since they left the city. In fact every time their eyes met Tsume would give off a low growl. Shiego figured that given time Tsume would come to at least accept him if not like him. He stretched his neck and laid his head across Toboe's back before dozing off again. This time he was awakened by the crunching of snow as someone walked closer. It was Tsume. He stared coldly at Shiego and let out a low growl before reaching down to nudge Toboe.

"Time to go runt," Tsume said, still eyeing Shiego.

"Five more minutes," Toboe muttered. He was apparently still asleep.

Tsume then nipped Toboe in the back. That woke him up immediately.

"Ouch," yelped out Toboe, as he jumped up causing Shiego to roll over onto his side. "What was that for."

"It's time to go," replied Tsume before walking off to join the others.

Shiego rolled back over and sat up, letting out a large yawn. "Another long day ahead I presume. Did you sleep well?"

"I guess," Toboe replied as he began to walk off to join the others

"That doesn't sound too cheery."

Shiego walked up to the rest of the pack. Tsume gave him an icy cold stare but didn't say a word.

"Nice to see you two are finally up," said Hige.

Kiba stood up, "Now that were all awake it's time to go."

"I'm ready," replied Toboe.

They began to leave. Tsume pushed past Shiego letting out a growl and snapping his jaws before running off to catch up with Kiba. He didn't like the stranger one bit and as far as he was concerned no one else should either. Shiego just trotted along. His leg didn't seem to be bothering him much anymore, it was most likely numb from laying in the snow for so long. He stayed to the rear of the pack, and every once and a while Toboe would come trot beside him. At about mid day Toboe was trotting next to him, "Your bleeding again," he said, a hint of concern in his voice.

Shiego glanced down. His injured paw wasn't doing to well. He couldn't feel it but he could see the torn skin and blood soaked fur leaving a single red paw print every step he took. Toboe ran ahead to Kiba and within a few minutes the entire pack came to a stop.

"I knew he should never have come along," growled Tsume. He growled just a little too loud. Kiba stared straight at Tsume, his ears laid back and teeth barred.

"He's a member of the pack," Kiba growled back. He had noticed the hostility Tsume had for Shiego since they met back in the city. He would tolerate it no longer.

"You never seemed to like him that much either!"

With that the two large wolves lunged at each other. They met mid air. Colliding into each other as teeth sank into each ones shoulder. They fell to the ground and clawed at each other turning the once pretty snow into a red spewed battle ground. Tsume pinned his opponent to the ground before Kiba threw him off. They stood facing each other pacing, growling. Suddenly a bolt of white hit Tsume, knocking the air out of him. He fell to the ground and felt the full weight of the wolf on top of him, his warm breath on his neck and the pressure of the teeth against his skin. But they didn't bite him. He glanced up at his attacker, it wasn't Kiba who was on top of him but rather it was Shiego who had him pinned, helpless in the snow. 'But why isn't he biting me,' the thought raced through Tsume's mind. After all the hostility he had shown towards him it was now that he was most helpless, at the mercy of another. Tsume began to whine, the weight of the wolf on top of him was slowly crushing him. He felt that maybe he had been wrong about Shiego. The stranger seemed like he could handle himself pretty well, especially considering Tsume was on the wrong side of his fangs.

"Shiego, get off of him," shouted Kiba.

Without hesitation Shiego stepped back away from Tsume. He had won this round.

"Why," it was Tsume. He had gotten up and was now sitting; staring at Shiego. "You could have ended it right there, but you didn't, why spare me?"

Shiego glanced back over his shoulder, "because, you remind me of myself."

It was several years ago and Shiego was young and headstrong. He left camp to go hunting alone, against the packs rules. He had traveled outside of his packs territory before he noticed he was being followed. He stopped to listen and sniff the air. It was a wolf. He turned around to see a large grey wolf standing a short distance away; staring at him, teeth barred. The grey wolf charged him. Shiego didn't even have time to react before he was pinned to the ground. He couldn't breath. The stranger stood over him, jaws wide apart for the kill. Put the final blow didn't come. The large wolf just stood there looking down at him. Shiego had closed his eyes and was whimpering as he awaited the inevitable. Suddenly all the pressure was removed from his chest and he could breath again. The large wolf sat a little ways off, with his back to Shiego. Shiego stood up and looked at the wolf who just sat there. "Why," was the only thing Shiego could say. The older wolf replied, "because mercy is more powerful than death." With that the grey wolf ran off into the woods, it was the last he ever saw him.

Someone was licking him. It was Toboe. He had fallen asleep a while ago. He opened his eyes and glanced over his shoulder at the pack. Kiba and Tsume were cleaning their wounds and Blue and Hige were still fast asleep. It was still dark. Toboe stopped licking and rested his head on Shiego's back, "I like you."

"Why's that," Shiego replied.

"You remind me of Grams."

"Who's Grams?"

Toboe looked of into the distance, "She took care of me since before I could see. She said she found me out in the cold all alone and saved me. I loved her, but, she died and now she's gone."

Shiego was ready to reply but stopped short as thoughts raced through his head, "you weren't alone."

Memories flooded Shiego's mind. The cries of his pack, the smell of smoke, the whimpering of the pup held in his mouth. He had gotten past the humans but he had been wounded in the process. The pup's mother fled with him and she was shot first. Her body hitting the ground, throwing red snow in all directions. The pup she was carrying fell from her mouth, causing the hunters to pause and momentarily question their deeds. Shiego leapt for the pup, scooping it up in his mouth and tearing off into the woods away from the hunters. He heard one last gunshot, and felt a shot of ice run up his thigh. He had been hit. It didn't matter now but he knew that all that mattered was the pup. He would die, but the young life he held so tenderly in his jaws must survive. He ran for days. Never stopping once for food or water. He fell at last outside the gates of one of the larger cities. The pup was cold and hungry, so he curled up around it to keep it warm, but he had no food to feed it. It was then that he saw her, an elderly woman walking by. She glanced their way before she went into the city. A few hours passed before she reappeared. She came out with a blanket and a container with warm milk in it. She scooped up the pup in her arms and sat there feeding him, and cuddling him. Shiego stood up and took a few steps away from the two of them. He had left a large red stain in the snow where he had lain. He glanced back and the woman looked at him with pain and understanding in her eyes. He limped away the best he could to try and find a hole to crawl up and die in. But he never did find the right spot and he didn't die. Over the course of a couple weeks he regained his strength and his wound healed. He scoured the city from side to side but he was unable to detect even the slightest trace that the woman and the pup were even in the city any more. After months of searching he finally gave up, hoping that one day the pup would grow old, live a full life, and find paradise.

Toboe looked at Shiego. "I know," he says laying his head once again over Shiego's back falling to sleep.

So this is what had become of the pup he had rescued. He had grown up, and was searching for paradise like he had hoped. The thought pleased him and he fell back to sleep.

"Wake up sleepy heads." It was Blue's voice. "It's time to go, the city can't be that far off."

"I'm up," Shiego replied.

"Me too," Barked out Toboe. Toboe still couldn't believe it. He knew their was something familiar about Shiego but until now he was unable to put his tongue on it. Now he knew, and he was so overjoyed he couldn't keep it to himself.

"Guess what," Toboe shouted out as the rest of the pack assembled.

"What," replied Hige.

"I'm part of Shiego's pack."

"No your not, your part of this pack," snorted Tsume.

"I mean before this pack." Toboe was so thrilled that he couldn't even stay sitting down.

"I thought you lived with Grams your whole life," Kiba replied.

"I did," Toboe replied. "But Shiego is the one who brought me to Grams."

Kiba Glanced curiously over at Shiego.

"Come on, I'll tell you on the way," Shiego commented. And with that said he began to relate the final events of his pack and how only he had escaped with the pup and found the elderly woman who he knew would take good care of the young pup. He had finished relating his story as the came within sight of the city. It was huge. Larger than any other city Shiego had ever seen before. As they approached the gate they could all smell it. The smell of Lunar Flowers. Cheza, was here.


	3. Cheza

It was dark. The moon was at its peak and Tsume was on watch. They didn't trust humans, and had to keep a watchful eye out for any that might pass by. It was quiet and Tsume had time to think. He had kept his distance from Shiego on their way to the city, in fact his chest still hurt a little. What was it that kept Shiego's jaw from snapping closed. What did he mean, 'you remind my of myself.' Surely he couldn't be like Shiego. He seemed calm and collected, always knowing the best way out of a situation. He was also a fighter, that much he was sure of. Tsume doubted if even Kiba could have taken on three dogs at once by himself. Tsume glanced over at the sleeping pack. Blue and Hige were huddled up together as usual and Toboe was resting his head across Shiego's back. And there was Kiba, he was sitting by the window, staring out into the city, sniffing the air. Cheza had to be here. The scent of Lunar Flowers was everywhere, they just had to find the source. Tsume walked over to Kiba, "we have to find her soon."

Kiba closed his eyes, "Something keeps telling me she's out there but I just don't know where."

"Should we go looking for her?" Tsume said, glancing over at the others still fast asleep.

"And leave the others?"

"Why not? They'll be fine. Anyway we will be back before sunrise."

"Fine, lets go." Kiba had a special connection with Cheza. He was her guardian and together they were destined to open paradise for the wolves.

Kiba and Tsume slipped out without being seen, or so they thought. Moonlight glinted of the half closed eye of Shiego, he had heard their conversation. Shiego was awake, but only because he didn't trust Tsume. He had won the first round but he wouldn't let the second start until he was ready. He finally decided that it was safe to doze off and quickly fell deeply into slumber. The sun had already risen before any of the wolves arose. Hige was the first up, his stomach growling.

"Hey, where's Kiba," he said aloud.

Blue looked up from where she was sleeping, "Tsume's gone too!"

Toboe and Shiego were up now. "Their not back yet," Shiego questioned.

"Back, back from where." It was Blue, there was a definite tone of concern in her voice.

"They left last night to go look for Cheza," Shiego said, trying calm Blue down.

"Without us," Toboe whined.

"We should go look for them, they may have gotten in trouble," Hige suggested. He was starting to worry, they were in a strange new place, without their leader, and he was hungry.

Blue ran over to the window. She smelled something. Looking down she saw Tsume, he was hurt, and alone.

"Tsume! Where's Kiba," Blue was now in a state of panic.

"The humans caught him," came Tsume's faint reply. He sounded tired and now Blue could see the wound, Tsume had been shot.

Blue all but fainted. She was used to her pack getting injured, but not by gunfire. Tsume made it into the room they were staying in before he collapsed to the floor. He had a bullet hole through his left shoulder, and he had lost a lot of blood. Toboe rushed over and laid down beside Tsume, cleaning his wound. Normally Tsume would have objected, but he was too weak and hurt to care right now. Hige laid down in front of him, "where'd they take Kiba?"

"I don't know," Tsume replied.

"Did you find Cheza?"

"How did…?" Tsume started, before looking up at Shiego. 'I knew he wouldn't trust me to keep watch,' Tsume thought to himself. It didn't matter now though. They had to rescue Kiba.

"Toboe, you and Blue stay hear," Shiego's voice was calm, but Tsume could sense there was a slight hint of worry. "Hige you come with me, we'll find Kiba."

Hige raced off after Shiego. They followed Tsume's trail of blood to its origin. There they saw a pool of blood separate from Tsume's, it was Kiba's.

"He's dead," Hige cried out.

"Not until we find him he's not," replied Shiego. He had picked out the scent of humans. Their scent was mixed in with Kiba's and it led away from the scene. "This way!"

Hige stopped and rushed off after Shiego. Then he noticed it, Kiba's scent it was in the air. Why hadn't he noticed it before? They followed it for what seemed like miles, all the time it kept getting stronger. Then Shiego stopped.

"What is it," Hige whispered. He could hear people around but didn't see any.

"He's in there," Shiego said motioning to one of the large armored vehicles.

"Well how do we get him out."

Just then an armed guard strode into view. He walked up to the back of the vehicle and swung the rear door open. There, in a large cage, lay Kiba. He was barely breathing from the looks of him and the bottom of the cage was stained red. The guard proceeded to remove the cage from the vehicle with the help of some mechanical apparatus. He set the cage on the ground, Kiba's eyes opened ever so slightly and he stared past the guard. Past the vehicle, and into the dark alley straight into the glowing eyes of Hige and Shiego.

"Now!" barked Shiego, dashing as fast as he could. He tackled the guard plowing him into the vehicle and then dragging him to the ground, knocking him out.

Hige ran up to the cage, "we're going to get you out of here!" Kiba just let out a soft whine. He had been shot twice in the belly and he felt very weak. Hige tore at the metal bars, but nothing he did seemed to work. He could hear more guards shouting and dogs barking in the background. Suddenly the door to the cage gave way and Hige threw it open. Hige crept in under Kiba, setting him across his back. As he exited the cage he caught a glimpse of another guard, and a large dog. Hige ran, the dog was right behind him. Suddenly, so was Shiego. Shiego bit the dog in the back and sent the two of them sprawling. Hige rounded a corner and picked up speed, he wouldn't stop until he got back to the others.

Shiego sprang to his feet. The dog had lost its focus on Hige and Kiba and now glared back at him. The guard ran around the corner and raised his weapon. Shiego and the dog charged each other, clawing and biting what ever they could. The dog pounced on top of Shiego, loosely grabbing his shoulder. He easily flung his attacker to the ground. There was a single gunshot and a yelp of pain. Hige could hear it and ran all the faster. He felt bad about leaving Shiego behind to fend for himself but he had to protect Kiba. After all, Kiba was the one who had to open Paradise. He returned to the abandoned building where the pack was staying. Tsume was resting quietly in the sun and Blue was pacing back and forth, she had heard the gunshot.

"Where's Shiego!" cried out Toboe as Hige cam through the doorway.

"I don't know if he made it," Hige said as he laid Kiba down on the wooden floor. The bleeding had all but stopped by now and Kiba drifted off to sleep quickly.

Suddenly they heard the sound of scrambling claws on the pavement outside. Hige ran and crouched by the door, ready to kill any intruders. A large animal burst into the room and Hige tackled it to the ground. He was prepared to kill. "Shiego!" Toboe screamed. Hige hesitated, looking down at his opponent. It was indeed Shiego.

Rapidly getting off Shiego Hige asked, "but where's the dog?"

"Dead," Shiego replied. The dog had leapt for him at the same instant the guard pulled the trigger. The dog cried out in pain before it dropped dead on the cold concrete of the alley. Shiego had wasted no time running. By the time the guard had realized what had transpired, he was already gone.

It was getting dark by the time Kiba woke up. He was still very weak but he managed to get up and walk over to scavenge a few bites of the food the pack had collected. He walked over to Hige when he had finished and settled down. "Thank you for saving me," he uttered.

"It was Shiego who found you." Hige stared off into space, "without him, I don't think I would have made it back either."

Tsume was listening. He felt guilty for suggesting that they go off alone. It was his fault they were in this mess and he was angered over the thought of Shiego getting the credit for the rescue. He didn't like him one bit.

Tsume quickly fell asleep and began to dream. Suddenly Tsume was on top of Shiego, pinning him to the ground. His jaws opened wide, clamped down hard on his neck. He could feel the life draining from his opponent. He was finished, he would never have to face Shiego again, that is, until he woke up.

Tsume was growling in his sleep. That put Shiego on edge. He seemed to get along with the other wolves well enough, but he couldn't help but feel the tension in the air whenever Tsume was around. Shiego leapt out the window onto a balcony. They were on the second floor, and this gave him a decent view of the moon. He stared at it for a long time. Suddenly Toboe was beside him, "you should be resting," Shiego said.

"I know," Toboe replied. "I just can't stop thinking about Cheza."

Shiego continued staring at the moon.

"I know she's out their but something doesn't feel right.

"Like what." Shiego was paying closer attention now.

"Like, she's not who she's supposed to be or something."

"Really, what's she supposed to be like?"

"Like flowers, she supposed to be like Lunar Flowers."

"How can a wolf be like Lunar Flowers," Shiego said. It was a little strange to be looking for a special wolf in the city he thought.

"She's not a wolf."

"Don't tell me she's human," Shiego laughed. He new humans were bad news for wolves and he wouldn't ever follow one, even if it was to Paradise.

Toboe seemed offended. "She is not human. She's a flower."

"Wait you're telling me that she is a flower?"

"Well not exactly."

"What do you mean." Shiego was getting interested now.

"She's like a human and a flower, and… its hard to explain."

"How 'bout you just introduce me to her when we find her, okay." Shiego's head was starting to spin.

"Okay, I'll do that," Toboe replied. "Good night."

"Good night Toboe."

It was morning at last and Tsume got up off the floor. He looked around. He didn't see Shiego. Maybe it wasn't a dream after all. Dread sunk into his body. What would the others do if they found out. Kiba no doubt would throw him out or worse, after all Shiego was the one who rescued him. And the others would never speak to him again. He heard something land on the floor behind him. He whirled around. It was Shiego, plain as day. He had just leapt in through the window and stood there staring at him. Tsume looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"What's wrong," Shiego asked. He knew he had bested Tsume earlier but he didn't think it would have affected him this much.

"Nothing," Tsume stuttered. He was confident he was about to die. Never had he felt so terrible. How could he hate Shiego so much. He had spared his life only days before, rescued Kiba and always sought out the best for the pack. He lowered his head and turned away.

Shiego shrugged. Something was bothering him but if he didn't want to share it he wasn't going to press the issue. He walked over to Kiba, "how are you feeling?"

"Terrible," Kiba replied as a smile spread over his face. "You sure know how to crash a party, don't you," he said letting out a slight chuckle.

"If that was a party, remind me to never go back," Shiego replied, a large grin spreading across his face.

Kiba was starting to understand Shiego a little. He had learned much about his past from the tales he told as they traveled there. How he saved Toboe, and lost everything he held dear. But still he felt as if there was more too the wolf with the scar over his eye. Much more.

It took several days for Kiba and Tsume to adequately recover from their injuries. The pack kept busy, Blue and Hige gathered food while Toboe and Shiego took turns tending to injuries and keeping watch. Finally Kiba had gained enough strength that they were ready to move again. Shiego had asked Kiba more about Cheza. He was told that an ancient legend prophesied that a wolf and the flower maiden would come together, ending the world and opening the doors to Paradise. Shiego thought it sounded a little bit corny, but hey, he was just supposed to follow.

"This time we all stay together," Kiba said.

"Agreed!" shouted out Blue and Hige in unison.

"We'll wait for the moon to come out before we…" Kiba didn't finish the sentence as his nose started to twitch. He could smell it. He saw that the other wolves smelled it too. The Lunar Flowers, they were close. Kiba bounded over to the window and looked down. Walking along the dimming alley was a small child. A human child. But yet the scent of the Lunar Flowers came from her. Kiba slunk down to the alley, followed closely by the rest of the pack. He entered the alley and saw the girl stop, she was facing away from them. Kiba froze. Suddenly a voice spoke to him in his head, 'hello Kiba. This one has been waiting for you.' it as Cheza's voice. The voice continued, 'this one is no longer needed. Go, find paradise, this one will be fine.' Kiba glanced up, the girl was gone. He ran down the alley, but the scent of the Lunar Flowers was no longer there. He stopped, looking back at the rest of the pack. They had heard her too. He trotted back and sat dejectedly in front of the others a tear starting to run down his muzzle. Toboe spoke up, "what did she mean 'this one is no longer needed?'"

"She knew my name," Shiego muttered staring down at his paws.

Kiba had started sobbing now, "she means that we don't need her anymore to get to Paradise." The pack returned to the room they had claimed and no one spoke the rest of the night.

Morning dawned and Kiba was sitting by the window again looking over the city at the rising sun.

"What do we do now," Blue said as she walked over and sat next to Kiba.

"It looks like we will have to continue on our own."

"But how will we find it," Toboe said. He was awake now as well.

"By following our noses, and trusting our instinct."


	4. Wasteland

The snow was howling as the six companions trudged their way across the barren landscape. Blue's mind wandered back to the day they had left the city. Kiba woke up the entire pack late that night and told them it was time to move. "Where are we going," Blue had asked.

"To search for Paradise," Kiba Replied.

They had made their way out of the city under the cover of darkness and walked straight into a storm. That was three days ago. Blue had no idea where they were anymore.

"Hold up," hollered Tsume over the howling winds. His silvery coat was plastered with heavy snow.

"What for, we have to keep moving," Kiba hollered back. Due to his white fur it was hard for any of the others to make him out in the swirling storm.

"I've lost sight of Toboe and Shiego." Tsume was shouting now as the wind was picking up.

"We have to stick together." it was Hige. He was fond of Toboe but he knew that if someone got lost alone in this storm you'd be lucky if you found them by spring time.

"We'll wait here for a few minutes." Kiba yelled. "Maybe they will catch up."

Shiego was finding it difficult to stay on course. The wind was so bad that any scent he found would come at him from every direction. That, and the snow blowing around kept filling his nose. Toboe was next to him using Shiego's body to block whatever wind he could. They had lost sight of the others for a while now and the paw prints they were following had already filled with fresh snow. "I'm cold," said Toboe, moving closer to Shiego so they were now touching.

"So am I, but we have to keep going until we find the others," Shiego replied, clearing his nostrils once again.

Toboe was almost as white as himself thought Shiego. Suddenly he stopped. That was odd, it smelled like Blue was underneath him. He lowered his head and thrust his nose into the snow, inhaling a deep breath. It was blood.

"What is it, what do you smell?" Toboe asked.

"Its Blue, one of her paws must be bleeding."

"Are you sure."

"Positive, if we hurry we might just catch them."

Hige was starting to get really cold now, "how much longer are we going to wait? I don't want to freeze out here."

"I can't feel my paws anymore," whined Blue. The snow had caked in her silky black fur and was frozen in between her toes and on the tips of her ears.

"We need to keep moving," Kiba yelled over the wind.

"We can't leave them out there!" Tsume was distraught. He couldn't bear to lose Toboe and he thought he might actually miss Shiego if he went missing.

"If we stay out here any longer we're all going to freeze to death."

Tsume knew he was right. He got up, taking one last look back into the swirl snow behind him and plowed onward.

They had to hurry, Toboe had already started to slow down and Shiego was finding it hard to follow the trail of blood as his own nose started to bleed from the cold. Toboe fell in the snow beside him.

"We can't stop now, we have to keep going," shouted Shiego

"I can't make it," Toboe cried out, his voice barely audible over the howling winds.

Shiego pushed his way under Toboe, lifting him up on to his back. He sank deeper into the snow but managed to press onward. The wind had picked up strength and the flying snow started to cut through his thick fur coat, stinging his raw skin. On the wind he heard something. It was voices. Shiego couldn't make out who they where or what they were saying but he knew they were getting closer.

Kiba and the other wolves had continued onward for a good length of time. All of them hoping that their lost companions would be right behind them. They kept shouting out loud and listening, straining to hear the faintest reply. Kiba nearly walked right into it, the other wolves crowding around him.

"What is it," asked Hige.

"It looks like a building of some sort," replied Tsume.

"We should go inside to get out of the storm."

"I agree with you Hige, try and find the entrance," Blue hollered. She had noticed that her paw had begun to bleed though she didn't feel any pain. She only hoped that it would heal and that she wouldn't get frostbite.

Hige broke in a window with his head and brushed the glass aside. "Everybody inside!" he yelled.

Blue went first, followed closely by Hige and them Tsume. Kiba was the last in, but no sooner had they had shaken the snow from their fur when a large snow encrusted bundle fell through the window. "Toboe!" shouted Tsume. Shiego came tumbling in shortly after. The snow in his fur making him appear twice his size except for a warm patch where he had carried Toboe on his back.

"Your alive," Hige yelped out in joy.

"Barely," replied Shiego, his teeth chattering in the cold. "Help me warm up Toboe."

The wolves all huddled together to keep each other warm. Toboe had warmed back up after nearly freezing to death and was sleeping contently in the middle of the group. Blue was cleaning the slushy snow from between her toes. Suddenly Hige stood up. "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what," Tsume said. His nose was still frozen.

"Food!" shouted Hige, bounding off deeper into the building. He returned a few moments later with a silver can in his mouth. He laid it on the ground and ran back to get more. The other wolves could smell it now, beans started to ooze through the puncture holes Hige's teeth had made in the can. Hige let out a bark in excitement. He had found some meat. It was hard and stringy but is was meat just the same. That night and the next they dined on the stockpile of food they had happened upon, until the storm subsided. Hige awoke first, his ears felt funny. 'The storm has stopped,' he thought to himself. Getting up he went to the window they had broken to get in. It was buried by the snow now, but Hige pushed himself up through the embankment into the warm golden rays of sunshine. He basked in the sun for a moment or two before he stuck his head back in the hole he had made. "Come on, wake up everybody, the suns out."

Kiba sprung up out of the hole, sending Hige tumbling in the fresh powder. The sunlight was blinding on the white snow but he didn't care. Toboe and Tsume crawled out of the hole followed closely by Blue and Shiego. They had made it. The storm was over and though they had no idea where they where, they were all together. Hige disappeared back down the hole and popped up seconds later with another can in his mouth. They had eaten all the meat on the first night, so they had been surviving on beans alone. Hige broke the can open with his teeth and proceeded to lick up the small, sugary brown beans. One by one the other wolves went back down the hole and brought up their own cans to eat in the warm sunlight.

Once they had all finished eating and Hige had finished off two more cans, Kiba got up. "It's time we should be going."

"But we have plenty of food right here," grumbled Hige. Blue gave him a sharp nudge with her nose.

"We need more than just beans to eat Hige," said Tsume.

"It's settled then. We leave right away," ordered Kiba.

Blue hollered over to Toboe, "time to go!" Toboe stopped. He was having a grand time frolicking through the fresh powder. Digging and running and rolling over in it. It was fun now that the sun was out.

"Okay, I'm coming," Toboe replied. He felt a little disappointed because that meant play time was over.

They trekked on for hours. The blinding sun preventing them from seeing the growing shadows in the distance. As dusk approached, Tsume could start to make out some green on the horizon. Could it be, "trees!" he shouted.

"Where?" asked Toboe. He was exhausted and couldn't see very well, being blinded by the sun on the snow all day.

"Up ahead," squealed Blue. "I can see them too."

The wolves began to break into a run. It didn't take long for them to reach the trees. Sending out shouts of joy as they approached the small evergreens. What was more, their were tracks in the snow, deer, rabbit, squirrel. Suddenly Kiba stopped. He was looking at something in the snow. Shiego walked up to see what was so intriguing. "Is that…?"

"Yes," answered Kiba in a low voice. "Wolf."

Everyone's head turned as Kiba spoke. Somehow knowing that they weren't alone seemed frightening. After all they we the one's intruding on some strange wolfs territory. "What do we do now?" asked Toboe.

"We stay alert and stick together," replied Tsume. He was itching for a fight. Wanting to prove himself in front of Shiego. As if he needed to. Shiego had walked off following the wolf tracks, his nose to the ground. He stopped when he noticed more sets of tracks had joined the first set. He smelled at least three distinct wolves and could smell the rotting remains of a recently killed deer carcass not to far off.

"I don't think it was a good idea to come here," Shiego said as he trotted back to the rest of the group. Almost as if on cue a howl pierced the air. It wasn't any of the wolves gathered around the tracks in the snow. But was too close for comfort.

"It sounds like they're over the next ridge," stated Hige.

"We shouldn't have come here," whimpered Toboe.

"Don't be such a wimp," Tsume snorted.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Shiego cut in. "They smelled pretty big."

Tsume laughed. He had finally found what Shiego was afraid of he thought to himself. As he glanced up to the ridgeline his heart skipped a beat. There standing under one of the larger pines was a large grey wolf. Even at a distance Tsume could tell the immense size of the beast. It was accompanied by two other wolves, only slightly smaller than the first, about Tsume's size. Tsume's tail started to tuck between his legs. The other wolves noticed his change in behavior and followed his gaze. The three wolves just at there, observing them, and waiting. The moon was rising.

Kiba and Hige were on watch. If either one saw or heard anything they were to bark to wake the others. The last thing they needed was to get picked off one by one as they slept. The moon was at its peak and Hige was starting to get drowsy. He heard a light rustle in the leaves. Immediately his ears perked up and he strained to listen harder. The sound moved closer, Kiba heard it too. Simultaneously they sounded the alarm, and not a moment to soon. Before Hige had finished barking a wolf broke through the cover, charging right for him. The wolf was huge, almost twice Hige's size, and all muscle. The wolf flew through the air towards him. Hige was paralyzed with fear. Kiba raced at the large wolf slamming into his side, sending them both to the ground.

The other two wolves appeared now and rushed at the pack. Tsume was awake now and he bolted towards the closest attacker. Taking him to the ground as they fought tooth and claw. Shiego sprinted towards the other wolf and stopping abruptly caused his opponent to lose his balance. Shiego dove under his assailant, driving his sharp fangs into the soft belly of the other wolf. Kiba and Hige were both staring down the larger wolf, pacing back and forth, growling ominously.

Toboe leapt in to assist Tsume who had gotten a grip on the wolfs back and was trying his best to stay on top. Toboe ran up jaws wide, biting at the nose of the hostile wolf.

Hige jumped at the larger wolf and Kiba charged. Together they hoped they could overpower their opponent. The large wolf side stepped Hige as he landed, whirling around and catching Hige's shoulder in his mouth. It burned like fire. The teeth were sinking deeper as the jaws continued to close tighter. Kiba leapt on the strangers back. Sinking his teeth into the thick hide, blood spraying his face. The great wolf swung his body to the side, releasing his grip on Hige to send him flying through the air. He then grabbed Kiba by the thigh, biting hard. His fangs cut through Kiba's flesh like hot water on snow. Blood started to stream down Kiba's leg as the pain shot up through his body.

Tsume and Toboe had pinned their attacker to the ground. They just held him there, putting their full weight on him. The wolf sank into unconsciousness from the lack of air, and went limp. Shiego wasn't so lucky. The other wolf had him on his back. Shiego was clinging to his attackers muzzle as best he could in order to protect his throat. He had marks all they way down his belly form the claws of the wolf on top of him as they continued to fight. Blue, rushed to his aid. Sinking her sharp teeth into the face of the attacker. Blood streamed down and started to soak Shiego's muzzle. The wolf yelped in pain as it broke free. Turning around, it fled from the battle, its tail tucked between it's legs.

Kiba fell to the ground. The wolf had bit him so suddenly that he released his own grip and was flung against a rock. He struck his head and passed out. The large wolf turned towards Hige, his teeth dripping with blood as he snarled. Hige tried to get up, but the pain in his shoulder was immense. He couldn't stand. "Hige!" Blue screamed as the wolf charged her friend. A bolt of silver collided with the charging wolf. Tsume took hold of the large wolfs rear leg. He heard a loud popping sound before the leg was torn free from his grip. The large animal turned, his hip visibly out of joint, and snapped at Tsume's neck. He didn't make contact with his intended target. Shiego leapt in the way taking a dizzying blow to his shoulder, knocking him to the ground. The large wolf hesitated for a moment. Giving Shiego all the time he needed. Shiego darted under the wolfs chin sinking his fangs into the already blood soaked fur. The grey wolf went to the ground, Shiego still holding on. For a moment their eyes caught each others gaze. Shiego slightly released pressure and the wolf struggled free form his grasp. It stood up and limped away as fast as it could. The other strange wolf cried out from under Toboe, who was still on top of him. Toboe, startled, rolled off the wolf as it fled.

Shiego stood watching the two strangers flee into the night. "Why didn't you finish him," Tsume snarled, standing to his feet.

"Because he spared me once…" Shiego's uttered.

"Hige, are you okay," Blue yelled, running up beside him.

"I think so, my shoulder hurts a lot though," came his reply.

Toboe still lay on the ground dumbstruck. A soft whine cut through the night air. It was Kiba. They had almost forgotten about him. Shiego and Tsume hurried over as Blue helped Hige to his feet. Kiba had regained consciousness but his head hurt like crazy. "Did we win? Kiba muttered.

"Yes we won," Shiego replied glancing over at Tsume. "They won't be bothering us any more."

They helped move Kiba over to the rest of the pack. Blue had lain down next to Hige and was methodically licking his shoulder. Toboe was rubbing his muzzle in the snow, trying to get all the blood out of his fur. The entire side of Kiba's head was covered in blood. Shiego proceeded to lick it clean, but stopped when he saw Kiba flinch. Kiba's head still hurt but it had at least stopped spinning. Tsume was sitting off by himself. He was bitter. Shiego had let that wolf go, after it had nearly killed two of his friends, 'all because he knew him!?' Tsume glanced back at the others. If this is how Shiego dealt with enemies, they would all sooner or later be dead. He walked over to Shiego. Shiego looked up at him. "What?" Shiego questioned.

Tsume's sprung for him. He had had enough and was going to end this now, he thought to himself. He sunk his teeth into Shiego's shoulder, slamming him to the ground. Shiego just lay their, not putting up a fight. "Get up you dog," Tsume snarled through the fur clenched in his mouth. Shiego just lay their staring up at him, their was no hatred in his eyes, nor a snarl on his face. He only winced under the pain as Tsume shifted his bite.

"Stop it!" Screamed Toboe. Running over from where he was sitting.

Blue stopped licking Hige and looked behind her. Tsume had pinned Shiego to the ground and fresh blood was staining the snow. "Tsume stop!" Blue whined.

"Why should I," Tsume growled back. "He let the other wolf get away."

"He saved you, didn't he!?" Blue shouted back.

The words were like ice. Again with the saving. No not this time, this time he had had enough. He released his bite and repositioned. Taking a deep breath he lunged for the throat, but something caught his first. It was Toboe. Toboe had never interfered in any quarrels any of the wolves had had before. But this time he had to do something. Toboe knocked Tsume to the ground and crouched between Tsume and Shiego, his teeth barred, letting out a loud growl. Tsume was shocked. Out of the entire pack, he felt closest to Toboe, the runt as he fondly called him. Now his actions had caused a rift between the two of them. Tsume stood up, facing Toboe. "Stand aside Toboe." It was Shiego. Toboe looked over at Shiego, still lying in the snow.

"But he'll kill you." Toboe said, tears coming to his eyes.

"I'll be fine," Shiego reassured him.

Toboe stepped back as Tsume cautiously approached. Shiego attempted to stand, his shoulder didn't cooperate. He laid back down in the snow, Tsume stood above him. Nothing happened. He just stood there, he felt sick. Tsume reached down and gave a careful lick to the injury he had caused. "I'm sorry," he muttered, trying to hold back tears. Shiego didn't reply, he just closed his eyes and let out a exasperated sigh.

All that night Tsume stayed beside Shiego. He was beginning to admire Shiego's courage, and the more he admired the more he despised himself. He had been selfish, not wanting to share his pack with another who at the time needed their help. Always taking every opportunity to show his distaste, even in front of Kiba. Shiego on the other hand was the exact opposite, he got along well with everyone else, and he always looked out for the safety of the pack. Shiego had driven off the attacker and he had only snapped at him for something that didn't truly matter. Tsume had been on the wrong side of Shiego's fangs, but Shiego didn't bite him. In fact, Shiego had never hurt him. In return he had torn up his shoulder pretty badly and he could tell Blue and Toboe were upset with him. Shiego didn't even fight back when Tsume had attacked him. _'What would have happened if Toboe didn't intervene.' He shuddered at the thought. Why did Shiego say that Tsume had reminded him of himself? He was not like Shiego, he never would be. He hated himself for it. Tsume laid his head down next to Shiego, letting a silent tear roll down his face. Shiego let out a small whine, he was dreaming. Tsume gave him a gentle nudge and then went to sleep himself._

_He was running. The pack had been traveling from their summer hunting grounds, when they stumbled upon another pack of wolves. It didn't start well, and it had gotten worse. The pack he was with was tired from a long day of travel. The other wolves were part of a hunting party. They sprung out of nowhere, killing one of Shiego's friends and maiming another. They panicked, the strange wolves ran about biting and clawing at the strangers. Shiego just ran. He was terrified, and he was being chased. He could hear the cries of terror and yelps of pain from his pack mates. They had all stayed to fight, he had fled. Thoughts flashed through his mind. The other wolves were bigger and stronger, and his pack was weary from their travels. 'They didn't stand a chance.' Shiego charged through the brush, he could hear his pursuer getting closer. He broke out of the woods and skidded to a halt. The edge fell a long way off into a chasm. Shiego whirled around, there, standing opposite him was a young brown wolf. The wolf was as big as he was and was defiantly a member of the hunting party; Shiego could smell it. Shiego lowered his body, taking up an aggressive stance. He had run out of room to run and so had she. The young female lunged at him, but she didn't aim well. Instead falling quite a distance short of her target. Shiego charged. His fangs glistening in the sun, soon they shone red. He had clamped down hard on the females foreleg. She howled out in pain as Shiego broke the bone in two. He had hunted many deer and he knew how to bring an opponent down. The female bit at the back of his neck. But Shiego could tell wasn't giving it her all. He easily flung her aside, coming up to her and sinking his bloodied fangs into her throat. The female let out a cough as blood started to ooze out of her mouth. Shiego just stood there. The young wolf was staring at him, "why aren't you dying!" Shiego screamed out. He had never killed another wolf before and he felt terrible now, as the life lying in front of him slowly slipped away. Suddenly something snapped inside. Shiego looked off in the direction he had come, then bolted off as fast as he could to join the battle. As he arrived he slowed up and looked through the brush into the opening where his pack was. They were all either dead, or dying. Three of the strange wolves still stood, slowly going about and finishing off the injured. Rage filled Shiego and he burst through the foliage. Startled the three wolves turned to face the sound, but not fast enough. The first one fell, a gaping hole torn out of his neck. The other two took a defensive stance. Shiego charged at them flinging his entire body, claws and all at the nearest wolf. The wolf bit him hard, but Shiego was now beyond pain. He lashed back, his teeth connecting with the muzzle. Bone flew through the air as Shiego's jaws meet each other. The wolf reeled back, his face shattered. Shiego pounced on the body before it hit the ground, Tearing it open with his claws and ripping out the throat as it fell. The once white wolf now shone an ominous crimson as he turned to face the remaining wolf. He could see the tail disappear into the bushes. He gave chase. The wolf stayed just out of Shiego's reach when they suddenly burst into a clearing. A couple of young puppies were playing in the grass while an older wolf watched them sleepily. He grabbed the back of the wolf he was pursuing and tackled him to the ground. The wolf never stood again. The pups ran screaming to the older wolf, who was wide awake now. Shiego stalked close, his head lowered, mouth wide open, letting out a frightening snarl. The old wolf didn't stand a chance. 'That was too easy,' Shiego thought to himself. He turned to face the two puppies. They were maybe only six months old and they were terrified. Shiego felt sorry for them, now there would be no one to look after the pups. Shigeo stared at the pups for a long while, they were barely old enough to understand what had happened but they cowered at the sight of the crimson wolf. Shiego turned away, and began to walk off. His pack was gone, he had no where to go anymore. He heard little footsteps behind him. He stopped and looked back, one of the pups was following him, but had stopped and rolled over onto her back when Shiego had turned around. He couldn't leave them alone, Shiego thought to himself. He trotted back to the where the three pups where. He laid down and started to cry. All his friends were dead, he now had nothing left in the world except these two, lonely puppies. He was miserable, he had fled and left his friends to their fate instead of joining them and fighting when he should have. He soon fell asleep, exhausted from his battles. He didn't wake until the moon was high in the night sky. The pups lay curled up beside him, whining contently as they slept. It was a wolf thing, Shiego knew it, ever wolf knew it. The strongest and most powerful was meant to lead. And since he had killed off the rest of the pups pack they had now fallen under his charge as pack leader, should he choose to accept that role. Shiego stood up, his body aching from the wounds of battle, the pups woke up as well. Coming over and licking his muzzle in the hopes of getting something to eat. Shiego looked down at the two pups sitting patiently in front of him, tails wagging. "We'll it looks like were stuck together now," Shiego said, more to himself._

"_Can we call you daddy!" one of the pups blurted out. It was the small brown female._

"_Don't be silly," her bother said. " He's not our daddy."_

"_Then what should we call you," _

"_My name is Shiego. You can call me that."_

"_Oh, Okay." the female said. "I'm Sasha and this is my brother Tobi."_

"_Well Sash and Tobi, it looks like were a pack now."_

"_Oh boy, I always wanted to be part of a pack," Sasha yelped, spinning around in a circle. Tobi just looked at her, was she really that naive? _

_They set out that night, the three of them. Shiego took one last look in the direction of where his pack lay. He gave out a mournful howl, it was ripping him apart. Sasha and Tobi joined in. They didn't know why they were howling but it didn't matter, Shiego knew, and they would follow him to the end of the world, and beyond._

_Shiego awoke with tears in his eyes, he had been dreaming. He looked out over at the pack he was a part of now. He remembered how Sasha was always getting into trouble and how playful Tobi was, once you got to know him. Shiego sat up, his shoulder still hurt but he managed to get up off the ground. Tsume was sleeping next to him, tears stained his cheek. Shiego knew it would still take time, but at least the worst was behind them. Kiba was up, as were the others. Hige was limping around, following Blue as she went around sniffing all the trees. "Those two are as bad as lovebirds," Tsume muttered. He was awake now._

"_What did you mean, that I remind you of yourself?" Tsume asked. The question had bugged him all night and he needed to know._

_Shiego stared off into the distance._

"_Shiego?"_

"_I was once headstrong, and short tempered, snapping at everything in my path… When my pack was killed by a band of wolves I lost everything but I found something as well."_

"_Wolves?" Tsume was taken aback. "I thought they were killed by hunters."_

"_They were my first pack. They all died because I fled. When I returned they were all dead. I killed them all… the other wolves. I didn't leave a single adult alive." Shiego's lips were starting to curl up in anger as he remembered. "I know what's its like to hate, and all the pain it can cause. I didn't want you to fall into that trap."_

"_But what happened," Tsume asked. He had to admit he had problems with anger but never to the level that Shiego was describing._

"_That same night. The night I lost my pack," Shiego started. "I found a new one. Two puppies survived from the pack of wolves that killed my friends. Without them I don't think I would have kept going."_

_Tsume's stared in disbelief. The other wolves had gathered quietly behind him as they listened._

"_I had killed their family. I was the only thing they had left, and they needed me. But more importantly… I needed them."_


	5. Battle Scars

It was quiet. Nobody dared interrupt Shiego now. Tsume walked up and sat at his side, his head lowered. "I had no idea."

He continued, "I'm so sorry."

Shiego glanced over at him. Tsume could see the pain in his eyes. "Some things have to happen, and there is nothing we can do now that can change it."

"We need to keep going." Kiba slowly stood up. His body was still aching and he limped over to Shiego and Tsume. "If everyone understands each other we should get a move on. I can smell another storm rolling in."

"But your hurt," Toboe whined.

"I didn't say we have to go far… just to find some shelter so we can recover out of the cold."

Tsume walked beside Kiba, supporting him as they ventured deeper into the frozen woods. Blue kept a steady pace with Hige and Shiego as the two limped along. Toboe ran on ahead, sniffing the air for any signs of the wolves that had attacked them the night before. Their was nothing. The wind had started to pick up and the sunny morning started to grow overcast.

"We don't have too much time left to find shelter," Blue said. She was starting to get worried. Half the pack were injured pretty badly and all of them were hungry.

"Up here," a voice hollered. It was Toboe. He had run on ahead over a ridge and had just popped back into view. "There's a cave we can stay in. We should be able to stay warm in there."

Kiba looked up at where Toboe stood. He had hoped they would have found food by now but at least with shelter they could wait out the next storm.

The cave was dark, and damp, water seeping through the cracks in the walls. It formed a small pond at the back of the cave. 'This place is huge,' Blue thought to herself. "At least we have water," she said heading over for a drink."

"Stop! Don't drink that!"

Shiego was screaming at her.

"Why? There's plenty of it to share." Blue said, kneeling down to take a drink.

Suddenly Tsume was at her side, he gave a low growl and Blue hesitated. "I think you should listen."

"But I'm thirsty," she whined back.

"If you drink that water there is a good chance that it will make you really sick." Shiego said as he limped over to where she and Tsume where standing.

"And how would you know?!"

"Trust me, please. We can melt snow, it would be safer."

Blue glanced disgustedly at Tsume, he wasn't helping. "Alright, fine. But if anybody else so much as puts a paw into that water, I'll tear you to pieces." She was frustrated now. She was famished and she needed water. Blue walked out to the entrance of the cave and took a bite of snow, letting it melt in her mouth before gulping down the cold liquid. She shivered as it ran down her throat. What are we going to do now, she thought to herself. They had no food, Kiba could barely walk and now Shiego wouldn't let anyone drink the water sitting conveniently at the back of the cave. _'What was his problem.'_

Toboe walked up to Shiego, "why can't we drink the water? It looks so relaxing just sitting their."

"The last time I let a wolf drink from a cave pond, she almost died."

"But surely this one is different?"

"I don't want to take any chances."

It was getting dark and Shiego knew he had to find shelter for him and the pups.

"I'm tired," Sasha yawned, nearly tripping over a tree root.

"Me too," Tobi whined.

"Just a little further." Shiego's fur was still matted with blood from the day before. "I think there's a cave over the next hill." He had remembered that his pack would always stay overnight to rest there whenever they traveled. The thought saddened him, he wouldn't see them again.

Sasha tripped over a branch and let out a whine. Shiego stopped. Why had he spared these two. He had killed their family and yet, he had spared them. They came with him as he left, without question. They knew they wouldn't survive on their own but why did he not chase them away. He felt sorry for them, almost as much as he felt for himself. Shiego turned around and walked over to where Sasha lay. He bent down, Tobi growled. He was no fool, Tobi knew who had killed his pack. He just couldn't figure out why or where Shiego was taking them. Shiego picked up Sasha by the scruff of her neck and laid her gently on his back. Tobi stopped growling and they continued on a short while longer. They reached the cave and went inside. Shiego laid down, helping Sasha roll off. She and Tobi curled up together and fell asleep. Shiego just watched the two of them as he slowly gave in to his exhaustion.

Shiego woke with a start. Tobi was sleeping where he had bedded down the night before. But where was Sasha. He ran out to the mouth of the cave. She wasn't there. He heard a splash behind him, turning around just in time to see Sasha slip under the water. He didn't ever remember a pool ever being at the back of the cave. He rushed towards the drowning pup. Tobi woke up as he flew past and followed him with his gaze. 'It's just a matter of time before he dumps us,' he thought to himself. 'Wait,' "Where's Sasha!" Tobi screamed. Shiego was in the water up to his chest as he dove under the limp body of the brown pup. Rising to the surface, he swam back to shore. Spitting out the ghastly water that was in his mouth. It tasted terrible. He tossed Sasha on the floor of the cave as Tobi ran up to her.

"Sasha!" the black pup cried. He nudged the soaking body of his sister. She didn't move.

"You killed her!" Tobi screamed, before he dove at Shiego. His puppy fangs and claws did little to hurt Shiego and he was tossed aside.

"Sasha, get up," Shiego whispered. Nudging the limp form with his nose. "You can't leave me."

Tobi stood back up, a snarl across his face. He lunged and grabbed Shiego's tail in his mouth. Sending a yelp echoing throughout the cave. A cough broke the silence and Tobi glanced over to see Sasha's eyes begin to open. "Tobi?" came a soft whine. Then suddenly Tobi blacked out.

When he awoke there was a terrible pain in his shoulder. He looked over to see Sasha lying beside him licking his wound. He had been bit. "Ouch," he yelped as Sasha's tongue touched the wound.

"I'm sorry, but Shiego said I should do it."

"Don't you get it," her brother yelled, "he tried to kill you!"

Startled, Sasha looked over her back. Shiego was sitting by the water staring at it. He was wet, the blood washed from his fur. He looked so beautiful Sasha thought to herself, the white fur glistening in the rays of sunshine that were filling the cave. "Don't be silly," she said, turning back to her brother. "I fell in, he saved me."

"Saved you?!" Tobi wouldn't believe it.

"Yes, I swallowed too much water and couldn't breath."

"The reason you fell in was because there's something wrong with the water." Shiego was standing behind them now. He had tasted it when he had rescued Sasha. It didn't taste right and had made him feel sick. No doubt it had made Sasha feel the same, and that was why she had fallen in.

Tobi lowered his head onto his paws. Shiego had bitten him to make him stop. He was trying to save Sasha not kill her. "I'm sorry," Tobi whined.

"Oh? What for?"

"You know… for biting your tail."

"You bit his tail!" Sasha couldn't believe what she had heard.

"I didn't mean too." Toboe cried out in defense. "I thought he was hurting you, he already killed our pack! How long do you think he's going to keep us around anyway!"

Sasha looked over at Shiego, tears welling up in her eyes. "But why?"

"They killed my family. I had no choice but to fight back."

Sasha fell to the floor crying. It hadn't hit her before. That Shiego had killed them all. Tobi looked over at his sister and then up at Shiego. A tear was rolling down Shiego's cheek as he turned away. "But why not kill us!" Tobi yelled after him.

Shiego stopped. He was finding it hard to see from the tears that were now coming down his face. "I hoped…" Shiego tried, letting out a sob. "I hoped I could make it right." With that he ran off crying, into the back of the cave. The pain of losing his pack was still too near for him to continue on quite yet.

Shiego awoke to a cold nose pressed against his own. It was Sasha. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep. Tobi was still lying near the entrance to the cave, licking his shoulder. "I forgive you." Sasha whispered.

"Thank you…"

He stood up. His eyes were dry from all the crying he had done. "We should go."

'Where?" asked Sasha.

"Tobi can you walk?"

"I think so."

"Good, let's get going… we have a long journey ahead of us."

Everyone was asleep. Shiego stood up and limped over to the entrance of the cave. The snow was blowing now and he couldn't see very far. He didn't like the snow, it was relentless, taking everything away and covering it with a white laying of emptiness. He hobbled back to the rest of the group. Tsume was awake now, but just barely. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go right ahead," Tsume replied, getting to his feet.

"That scar, on your chest, how'd you get it."

"That's none of your business!" Tsume snarled back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Just a reminder of who I once was." Tsume was settling down. He didn't mean to snap at Shiego the way he had. "Why?"

"I've seen one like it before."

'Ya, right?' he thought to himself.

Shiego stared at him. "It's the mark of an exile, from one of the packs up north."

"Shut up, do you want the others to hear!?"

"I'm sorry."

Tsume walked closer to Shiego before he sat down. "How did you know?"

"One of the members of my pack had the same mark on his chest, his name was Tiberius."

'Tiberius?!"

"Did you know him?"

"No, not too well at least, he was part of my pack once."

"Could you tell me what happened?"

Tsume looked up at Shiego, his eyes were warm and inviting he thought to himself. _'Yes, I'll tell you.' _"We were raiding a farm house late on night. We were told that the humans had already gone to bed. It turned into a nightmare."

He continued, "it was a trap. The humans were waiting for us., but the Alpha told us to fight back. A fire had broken out and I could hear the gunshots ringing through the air." "I couldn't just stay their, I had to run, we were all being killed."

"Go on," Shiego murmured. Setting his muzzle against Tsume's shoulder to help reassure him.

"As I fled the Alpha caught me, he bit me in the chest and told me to never come back, or he would finish me." "I was exiled from the only home I had known and forced to wander."

Tsume had tears starting to well up inside him, "I kept going, doing what I could to survive. None of other packs would take me in, I had been branded a coward, and a traitor."

"It's alright now, you have friends here."

"I know," Tsume sniffed. "I just wish I knew what had happened that night."

"It's not for us to know." "And even if we did, nothing could change what happened."

"Thank you," Tsume whined. "For letting me get that off my chest."

"Your welcome."

Tsume walked back over and laid down, rapidly fall asleep. Shiego sat. Staring at him. Tsume was a coward, but yet, now he had found something worth fighting for. Shiego laid down. _'He's just like me,' he thought as he drift into slumber._

_It was sunny when they all finally awoke the next morning. "It's a good thing that was such a short storm."_

"_Why's that Hige?" Blue asked._

"_Because now we can go hunting, I'm famished."_

"_Oh, no you don't."_

"_Why not?"_

"_You're still hurt, you wait here." "Me and Tsume will go hunting."_

_Hige plopped down on his rear, as Blue and Tsume rushed out of the mouth of the cave. "Where are they going," Toboe asked, tilting his head to the side._

"_To find food," Kiba answered._

_Toboe's stomach growled. _

"_I hope they hurry." Hige didn't like the idea of Tsume running off with his girl. And it showed._

"_Blue will be fine." Kiba reassured him._

"_Ya, whatever you say," rubbing his side against the cave wall._

"_Blue can handle herself fine." "And Tsume knows better."_

"_Do you smell that?" Blue said, looking towards Tsume._

"_I was wondering when you were going to notice it."_

_The scent of deer filled their nostrils. _

"_It smells like it's in that patch of brush," Blue whispered._

"_You go around back and flush it out, I'll chase it down."_

"_I'm faster," Blue argued._

"_Ya, but I'm stronger, so, go."_

_Blue couldn't argue with that, so she stealthily trotted off around the brush. Once she was in position she glanced over at where she knew Tsume was hiding. 'He better be ready, we only have one shot at this.' with that thought she charged into the brush, sending a large buck bolting out the other side, and right into Tsume's waiting jaws. Blue rushed up to assist her companion, but the deer was already dead, blood staining both Tsume's lips and the snow where the deer fell. "okay, now you can drag it back."_

"_Me?" Blue said, shocked._

"_I killed it, you carry it."_

"_I thought you said you were the strong one," Blue teased._

"_Fine, we'll do it together."_

_Toboe's ears twirled around, followed shortly by the rest of his body. Blue and Tsume had returned, and they had, "food!"_

_Hige, Kiba and Shiego looked up from where they were resting._

"_Your back!" Hige squealed, as he leapt to his feet, promptly falling back down as he forgot about his injury. "Ow," he muttered as he stood more slowly this time._

"_We have enough food that it should last a couple days," Kiba said, looking over at Hige. "If we plan it right we'll be well enough to move by the time it's all gone."_

_They began to all join in on the feast._

"_Hey, Shiego, hurry up or Hige's gonna eat your share!" Tsume hollered._

_Shiego looked up from the floor, he had been thinking. "I'm coming," he said getting up to join the others. He had been thinking about Tiberius._


	6. Memories

"Can we slow down please?" Sasha was having a hard time keeping up with Shiego's pace.

"We'll take a quick break." He replied as he let Tobi slide to the ground. Tobi hadn't been able to keep up at all with his shoulder in poor shape. Shiego felt bad. He hadn't meant to cause any serious damage, just enough that he would get his point across. Now, he was carrying Tobi on his back so that they could at least try and make decent time.

Sasha trotted up panting, she wasn't used to traveling and to make matters worse it was hot out. "Can't we wait for moonlight?"

"No, too many predators."

"Predators?"

"Bear, lions… other wolves."

"Oh…" Sasha said, slowly sinking down to her belly in the shade of one of the large trees.

Tobi has hobbling around, stretching his three good legs. _'What a ride,' _he thought to himself. He knew Shiego was bigger than him but he hadn't realized how strong he was. He had always won when he wrestled with his pack mates, but as he rode on Shiego's back he could feel the larger wolfs muscles flexing beneath him.

Shiego was laying on his side in the grass, his tongue hanging out as he panted. If he was alone, he thought, he would risk travel by moonlight, but not with the pups. They were too vulnerable. They had a long way to go together if they were to make it to the gathering by fall. Shiego remembered the previous years he had gone to the gatherings, many wolves had come, most of them relatives by either blood or birth. He had an uncle who had a small pack of wolves that would raid the farmlands to the west. But they hadn't shown up last year. Shiego knew that if he could get their in time he would most likely be welcomed into a new pack. But first he had to get there. "Let's go," Shiego said, getting up from the ground.

"Already?" whined Sasha.

"Yes, already."

"But we just got here," Tobi said. He was chasing a butterfly.

"I know of a gathering of wolves that will meet in about a months time." "If we get to them, I will be able to get some help."

"You mean, you'll leave us," Sasha whimpered.

Shiego felt hurt. He had to admit he had hoped to pawn the pups off to one of his relatives packs and part ways, but then, he couldn't leave Sasha to the care of strangers.

"We're a pack." Shiego started. He was hoping he wasn't going to regret this later. "A pack stays together no matter what."

"Yay," Sasha squealed, running up and kissing Shiego on the cheek. Shiego blushed, as she rubbed up against him.

A twig snapped. Everyone froze. It had come from behind them. Tobi ran and hid under Shiego, putting his paws over his head. Sasha curled up tight into a little ball, trying to disappear. "I don't like this!" Tobi cried out in fear. When Shiego had said 'no matter what' he didn't count on having to prove it so soon. He crouched lower to the ground. Protecting his pack mates. With a snarl Shiego shouted, "come out and fight, ya coward!"

A wolf sprang through the bushes, landing a few feet in front of him. Its hackles were raised and its teeth exposed. "Who you calling a coward!" the stranger snapped back. He had been tracking the pups and didn't expect a third wolf to be with them.

Shiego let out a snarl, "don't make me put you down!"

The stranger took a step back. Shiego, a step forward. Sunlight glistened across the strangers chest, showing a deep star shaped scar. "I thought the pups were alone!"

"Well you thought wrong!"

"Please, I didn't mean to, I'm lost." "Please don't hurt me." The wolf laid down on its side, belly up and started to whine. "I just wanted to make friends," he bawled out.

Shiego wasn't buying it. He stayed his ground teeth barred. Sasha came up to his side. She looked inquisitively at the grown up wolf lying there on the ground, crying like an injured puppy. "Sasha, stay back," Shiego hissed through his teeth.

Sasha didn't listen, instead walking up to the crying wolf. "He looks so lonely…" she reached down to give the stranger a wet kiss as she sat down next to him. "Shiego?" "Can we keep him?"

'_Keep him!' _That was out of the question. "Sasha get back over here this instant!"

"Okay, I'm coming," she said as she stood to leave. "Bye."

Tobi had gotten up and was now standing next to Shiego, legs stiff, trying his best to imitate Shiego. "You look funny," Sasha giggled as she looked at her brother.

Once Sasha was next to him Shiego stared down at the other wolf. "You are going to stay here until we leave." "Then your going to get up, turn around, and run back which ever way you came, got it!"

"But I…but.."

"Got IT!"

"Yes sir."

"What ever you don't follow us, or I'll skin you alive, understand."

"Yes sir, no following, I understand sir."

Shiego picked up Tobi and set him across his back before he and Sasha started to walk off. Shiego paused looking back at the wolf still lying on the ground. "Hey, you. What's your name?"

"Tiberius," the stranger called back. A slight wag present in his tail.

"Well Tiberius… get lost!"

Tiberius's head sunk to the ground and his tail fell. He was devastated. The wolf had seen his scar. The scar that identified him as one who was untrustworthy, He had traveled this far to try and escape the curse it had brought down on him. But it seems even here the wolves knew the mark of the coward, the mark of the traitor. Tiberius cried for hours before he finally stood on his own four feet. Death, it seemed was the only thing left for him. And he thought he knew just how to do it.

"Why were you so mean to Tiberius?" Sasha asked.

"He's a stranger and can't be trusted."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"Just 'cause"

"I like him."

"Sasha, shut up." It was Tobi.

"Why?" "Don't you like him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because Shiego doesn't, that's why."

"Why does that matter?" Man she had a lot of questions Shiego thought to himself.

"Because he's the pack leader and what he says, goes."

"Humph."

Tobi turned to Shiego, "Do all strange wolves act that way?"

Shiego had never met a strange wolf before on his own. He was always with his pack and they always talked to them. His stomach growled. They had traveled a long way but it was starting to get dark. He came up to a small thicket and crawled inside.

"Tobi, you and Sash stay here I'm going hunting."

He left the thicket behind and started to trot off. Tobi ran up after him.

"Can't I come with you?" he begged. He had never gone on a real hunt before.

"No, I need you watch your sister for me. I'll be back as soon as I catch something."

Shiego ran off. Tobi started after him but stopped. He turned around, Shiego was right, somebody had to watch his sister. He limped back the way he had come. As he approached the thicket he could hear his sister.

"Quick hide, someone's coming." Who was she talking too?

Tobi slipped through the thicket. His sister sat innocently in the middle, behind her, paws covering his head, was Tiberius.

"Sasha, what do you think your doing?!" "If Shiego finds him here he'll kill him, not to mention what he'd do to us!"

"But he's lonely."

"I don't care, we have to do something before Shiego gets back."

Shiego was chasing rabbits. They were so quick. Dashing here and there, making sharp turns as he chased them. He bolted after one as it disappeared into a rabbit hole. _'Darn' _he thought to himself. He was getting worn out. He just so happened to glance up. There, not twenty yards off was a large pheasant. Shiego went into attack mode. Slinking up on his quarry form behind. There was no way he was going to let the juicy looking bird get away. He pounced, the bird gave a loud squawk as his mouth filled with feathers. Then there was silence. He trotted back, with the pheasant in his jaws. As he approached the thicket he halted. Something didn't smell right. He rushed in, dropping his kill, Sasha and Tobi were sitting there, doing their best to look innocent but they couldn't find fool Shiego's nose.

"Where is he!" Shiego barked at the pups.

"Please don't hurt him, he's all alone," Sasha said, bursting into tears.

Tobi just lowered himself to the ground, he didn't feel so good.

Shiego burst out of the thicket. Tiberius was standing in the open, looking right at him.

"I thought I told you to get lost!"

Tiberius didn't reply, instead he laid down on his side, stretching out his neck to Shiego.

"You must be insane to have followed us!"

"Just finish it," Tiberius whimpered, a tear rolling off his cheek.

"I'd be happy too!"

Shiego heard a rustle from the thicket as the pups dashed out.

"Shiego, stop, please don't hurt him," Sasha cried.

"He knew the consequences." Shiego snarled, setting his teeth up against the intruders neck.

Sasha rushed over, pushing her nose into Shiego's mouth.

"Sasha? What are you doing?!"

"If you kill him, you'll have to kill me too."

Shiego took a step back. Tiberius just lay in the leaves. His eyes shut tight, body shaking, waiting for everything to be over. Shiego looked at him. He felt pity for the wolf laying at his paws. He had come, knowing that death awaited him. He had lain down and wasn't putting up a fight. Shiego couldn't do it. He couldn't kill him. No matter who hard he tried to convince himself, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Shiego looked over at the two pups, "come on." he walked off back into the thicket. The pups followed him back and they feasted on the pheasant that he had brought back with him. Outside he could hear the wolf crying. He was cold, and hungry, and alone. Shiego was sorry for him, but he was not going to let him into to the thicket with him and the pups. The pups curled up beside him and fell asleep. Shiego laid down his head and dozed off to the sound of crying.

In the morning when Shiego woke he stood up to stretch. "Where's Sasha?!"

He charged out of the thicket. Their in front of him was Tiberius, sprawled out on the ground. Sasha was climbing all over him, tugging on his ears and pulling at his paws and tail. Tiberius glanced over at Shiego and fear overwhelmed him. He quickly stood up, rolling Sasha off his back and sprang off a short distance. He lowered his head in shame. He liked the pups and they seemed to like him. But their leader didn't like him that much. Tiberius looked over at Shiego. 'He's coming closer!' He threw himself to the ground, exposing his white belly. "Tiberius."

"Y..eesss…"

"Tell me, why are you out here all alone, where's your pack?"

Looking away Tiberius answered. "My pack threw me out because I was scared and tried to run away." "They gave me this scar so that the other wolf packs would know not to let me join them."

"Why did you follow us after I told you to stay away."

"I have nothing left in this world to live for…" "I thought that if I could just die at the fangs of another wolf I could be free. But it looks like that isn't going to happen now, is it?"

Shiego stared, his face indifferent.

"Please don't leave me alone!" Tiberius cried out, looking up at Shiego.

Sasha trotted over and sat next to Shiego, looking up to him. "Can we please keep him?"

"Fine." "Tiberius you can come with us."

"Oh, boy!" Sasha let out a bark of excitement.

Tiberius whirled around, reaching his tongue to lick Shiego's muzzle.

"Don't push it."

"Sorry, sir."

"And what's all this with the sir business?" "My name is Shiego."

"Yes sir, I mean Shiego sir, sorry… Shiego,"

"Ugh." "There's some left over pheasant, go get something to eat. Were leaving soon."

Tiberius gave a quick look to Shiego and then darted over into the thicket. _'He had said I could come with them!' _Wherever they we going. It didn't matter. He wouldn't be lonely anymore. Shiego had set Tobi on his back and was setting a quick pace. Tiberius followed, keeping his head and tail low. He didn't want to cause any trouble. Sasha was bounding along next to him. And Tobi was keeping a close watch from where he lay. "I'm glad your coming with us."

Tiberius glanced over at Sasha, "Me too." "Though I don't think you father likes me very much." He could see Shiego ears twitch as he spoke, He knew he was listening.

"He's not our father." "He's our pack leader."

"But I thought?" "What about the other wolves I saw… the dead ones?'

"They were our families." Shiego cut in. "they didn't get along too well."

Tiberius stopped. "You mean your all alone too?"

"No, were not alone."

"Oh…"

"As long as we have each other we will never be alone."

Shiego stopped. He was getting tired. Tobi was heavy and his constant shifting was starting to annoy him. "Time to walk." He said, placing Tobi on the ground. They continued on, Tobi still limped a little but he managed to keep up.

"What happened to Tobi?" Tiberius asked Sasha. He didn't dare ask Shiego because he didn't want to get his head chewed off again.

"Shiego bit him."

"Bit him?!" "But why?"

"Tobi thought Shiego was hurting me, so he bit his tail." "Shiego didn't like that so he bit him back."

"Oh, I see." "He shuddered at the thought. Shiego didn't fool around. One mistake and he knew the white wolf would sink his fangs into him. He kept quiet until dusk fell.

"We'll rest here for the night."

'_Finally,' Tiberius thought to himself. He plopped down where he stood, letting out a loud sigh of relief._

_Shiego settled down next to a large oak. Tobi hustled over and curled up next to him. Sasha stood there, letting out a large yawn before she trotted over and laid down next to her brother. "Aren't you coming?" She whined, looking over at Tiberius._

_Tiberius glanced over to Shiego. He was watching him. He got up and slowly crept closer to the others. When he was within a few feet he heard Shiego let out a low grumble, that was close enough. Tiberius dropped to the ground, exposing his belly. He didn't intend to bother Shiego. Especially after he had let him tag along. He slept on his back that night. The cool night breeze whisking the heat from his belly. He was cold, but at least he wasn't alone._

_In the morning when he awoke, he could see Shiego sitting a short way off staring at him. He was upside down. Then Tiberius remembered, slowly rolling over. The puppies where still sleeping near him, but he didn't move any closer. Shiego trotted up, nudging the two small wolves. "Tobi… Sasha, it's time to get up." he didn't take his gaze off Tiberius._

_They made good time that morning, Tobi trotted beside Shiego, trying his best to imitate his every move. Sasha ran back and forth between Shiego and Tiberius, who was keeping his distance. His stomach was growling. He hadn't eaten a full meal in days. He was grateful for the small part of pheasant the others had left for him but if he didn't eat something else soon he doubted if he could go on. Shiego came to a sudden stop. Everyone else heard it too. The sounds of a herd of deer. "Everyone stay here and keep quiet," Shiego ordered, his voice barely above a whisper. He vanished into some brush. They waited for what seemed like hours. Off in the distance they could just make out a large growl and the dying cries of a deer. Then from seemingly out of now where a loud snarl erupted behind them. The pups whirled around. There, standing just past the frozen body of Tiberius was a large cat. The cat was bigger than the puppies were and had almost no tail, except for a small bob of fur at the end. Tiberius slowly turned. He was paralyzed with fear. The bobcat stalked past him, heading straight for the pups. Tiberius felt helpless, as the pups cringed in terror._

"_Where's Shiego?" Sasha whined._

_Tiberius knew he had to do something. But he couldn't move. The cat got closer. Suddenly a flood of emotion shot through him. No way this cat was going to hurt his friends. Even if it killed him, he had to save them. He sprang through the air, as the cat whipped around to meet him it's white claws and teeth glistening in the afternoon sunlight_

_A loud cry pierced the air. Shiego released the deer he was dragging and looked up. It came from where he had left the others. Shiego sprinted in to action. 'I should never have left them alone.' 'I only hope I'm not to late.' Shiego tore through the brush I time to see Tiberius lifting his head over a lifeless body. Blood staining his mouth and chest. Shiego tackled him. He was going to kill him this time. Sasha ran over to him. "It wasn't his fault!" "The cat scared us."_

'_Cat!'_

_Shiego turned around and looked over at the lifeless body behind him. Tobi was standing next to it, sniffing it. "I.. I thought..." Shiego stuttered as he stood up off of Tiberius. "I'm sorry"_

_Tiberius just stared at him, tears welling up in his eyes. The cat had scared him more than anybody and had scratched up his face pretty badly as he fought it. He had protected the pups, Shiego knew it. He knelt down and gently licked the injuries on his face. "I may have been wrong about you…"_

_Tiberius closed his eyes, his face hurt, and the licking didn't help. But he didn't mind, he was just so thankful to be taken care of._

"_Welcome to the pack."_


	7. The Long Haul

Hige sat up abruptly. The deer had lasted them a good three days, and he had definitely had more than his fair share. He could see the others were still fast asleep. He got up and walked to the entrance of the cave. His shoulder was feeling a lot better now, and so was his stomach. He looked back at the resting pack. Kiba lay basking in the warm rays of the sun. Tsume, Toboe and Shiego were huddled together near the rear of the cave. And then there was Blue. Blue was Hige's best friend. She trusted him, and he trusted her. He had to admit it, but he loved Blue. He just couldn't tell her. At least not yet.

A bug scurried across the floor in front of Toboe's nose. "Eek!" He said, jumping up off the ground.

He was awake now and watched as the bug disappeared into a crack in the wall.

"What was that for?" grumbled Tsume, still half asleep.

"Nothing." "I was startled, that's all."

Tsume was sitting up now. "Well I don't know 'bout you all, but I'm ready to get a move on."

Kiba opened his eyes. They had rested well. His leg was still a little tender, but he knew he could walk on it with little difficulty. "Everyone up."

Hige gave Blue a nudge. "Wake up sleepy head."

Blue gave out a yawn, "I'm up…"

Shiego was sitting by the pool at the back of the cave.

Blue glanced over, "Don't you even think about it!" She snapped.

Shiego turned around, "Don't worry, I was just saying good-bye."

'_He gets stranger and stranger everyday' _she thought to herself. Shiego hadn't spoken much these last few days. _'I guess he's more of the quiet type.'_

The wolves gathered at the mouth of the cave. The pile of deer bones lay off to the side. They set off along the slope. The snow was cold, but the sun was warmer. Snow was starting to fall from the trees by mid-morning.

They kept a slow pace, Toboe running to and fro. Diving in and out of snow banks. Tsume was trotting alongside Kiba. "What do you make of Shiego?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's not like a normal wolf. He doesn't like to kill, he's somehow related to Toboe, and we know nothing about his past."

"His past is his to share, should he choose to reveal it. As for the others, I think you should ask him."

Shiego was in the rear of the pack as they pressed onward. His shoulder had healed up nicely, and was only a little tender. Tsume had slowed down and was now next to Shiego. "If you want to hear about my past, you can forget it." Shiego grumbled, still moving onward.

Tsume had forgotten how good wolves ears were and realized that Shiego had heard everything he and

Kiba had said. "Okay, but what about Toboe and the other thing."

"Leave Toboe out of this!"

Tsume could see the pain in Shiego's face. He had been like this the last few days. No one dared to bother him then. "Why not? He was a part of your pack once, wasn't he?"

"That was a long time ago."

Tsume glanced on ahead. The others had turned up to the ridge as they prepared to cross over.

"He's safe now. That's all that matters."

"But who are his parents."

Shiego didn't answer. Toboe had stopped a little ways ahead and now looked back. Straining to hear what was said next.

"His mother had the most beautiful glossy brown coat you could imagine. I never met the father…'

"So your not…" Tsume started.

"No, and to answer your other question." Shiego was starting to growl. "I have killed many things. More than you could possibly imagine. It doesn't get easier!"

Tsume stopped in his tracks as Shiego continued on. He was about to speak but was cut off.

"Just drop it! Okay!"

He did. He ran up to catch up with Kiba and Hige.

"Well it looks like you got your answer." Kiba snorted.

"Though you don't seem too pleased with the answer," Hige chimed in.

Tsume wasn't sure what kind of answer he had gotten. Shiego was upset over what had happened, and definitely didn't want to discuss it. At least not now, maybe at some latter time, when Shiego was in a better mood, he would ask again.

The sun was now high in the noon sky. All the snow had fallen form the trees. Birds could be heard in returning now, as their songs filled the air. Blue didn't like it. She was used to the peace and quiet. Lumbering up to Hige she asked, "it's getting warm out, isn't it?"

Hige looked over at Blue. "Spring is coming. The birds are returning and the snow is melting… and wolves will be having pups soon."

Blue stopped. She couldn't help but notice the slight glance Higo had given her when he mentioned pups. _'He must be teasing,' _she thought to herself. Hige ran on ahead. He couldn't believe what he had just said. _'You idiot, now what's she going to think of you?' _He stopped, looking back at Blue. She was sitting there, dumbstruck, her expression one of utter shock. She was the only female in the group, she hadn't really thought about it before. She liked everyone, but she had this special thing for Hige. She looked up to see Hige staring at her. She blushed, turning away. Shiego was next to her now with Toboe. Those two were all but inseparable. "Hi, guys." Blue let out a little wag.

"Hi, yourself." Shiego muttered, brushing past her. Toboe just stood there, staring at her. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." Blue said as she stood up to continue on. _'I can't believe he said that.'_

The sun was beginning to make its slow descent. Hige had been silent for a long time. Blue was starting to get worried for her friend. _'He didn't like me that much, did he?' _"Hige can I ask you something?"

Hige's heart all but stopped. "Surrree… anything."

"What did you mean when you said 'wolves would be having puppies soon?'"

Hige's heart skipped a beat, "just that we had better be careful if we come across any other packs. They might be protective."

"Oh…" Blue was secretly disappointed. She loved Hige but she didn't feel now was the time to express it. After all they were just friends.

Hige was furious at himself. He had made another blunder. _'Now she's going to think I don't care.'_

Toboe had been trotting behind Shiego for a while now. "Shiego?'

"Yes?" He sounded almost normal now, as compared to earlier.

"Can you tell me about my mother? What was she like?"

Shiego pressed on.

"Shiego?"

"She was beautiful. Like the moon. She was no bigger than you are now. She loved you, so much. I made a promise to her. A promise that if anything ever happened I would take care of you. I did my best to fulfill that promise."

"She sounded nice.'

"She was like an angel…" The other wolves had become silent know and had moved closer. Listening in on the conversation.

"Why didn't you come looking for me?"

"I started too. But something happened."

"What?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please?"

"No."

"When I'm older."

"No, never. I can't tell anyone! It something I have to carry alone."

"Oh…okay." He was starting to sound like Tobi.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

Kiba spoke up. "I think we should find somewhere to bed down for the night. It's been a long day."

They quickly found a small shallow under a tree and all rapidly dozed off to sleep. Everyone that is except Shiego. He was feeling miserable. His past clung to him like a winter coat in summer, refusing to blow out. He had tried to forget it but he knew that would be impossible. His past had a way of catching up to him. That was evident with finding Toboe and the large wolf they had fought a few days ago. He tried to forget. But all he could do, was remember.

They had been traveling for at least a week now. Tiberius always stayed to the rear of the group, the puppies in between. His face was continuing to heal, thanks to Shiego. The days were slowly getting cooler. Shiego led onward.

"Are we there yet?"

"No, not yet Sasha."

"But I'm tired."

Shiego stopped. Tobi looked like he was worn out as well. They still had a long way to go and it wasn't even noontime yet. "We can't stop now, or we'll never get there in time."

Tiberius sat down, he was panting heavily. Shiego could tell he was getting worn out as well.

"Tobi, Sasha get on my back," he ordered, kneeling down. "You can take a break for a while." Shiego was running off of shear adrenaline as he carried the pups. Tiberius now kept closer since the pups were no longer lingering behind.

"Aren't you getting tired?" Tiberius panted.

"Yes, but we have to get to the gathering by next week or we'll miss it."

"What's so important about this gathering?"

Shiego pressed on. The weight of the pups starting to take its toll. "Every year, my pack would meet up with others. We would listen to stories and all the pups would play together in the Lunar Flowers. I'm hoping we can join one of their packs."

"Oh…"

Their was a brief bit of silence before Shiego continued. "Don't worry, we'll stick together still."

That made Tiberius feel a little better.

They pressed on. A voice rang through Shiego's head. It was calling him. The voice sounded familiar…

"Shiego, Shiego wake up. It's time to go." It was Toboe. "Come on, the others don't want to wait anymore."

"I'm up," he said, shaking out his fur.

"Well good morning, fluffy." Tsume said, barely holding back a chuckle.

Shiego quickly looked him self over. He was covered in loose fur, bits of foliage and was wet from the snow. He was anything but presentable. His tail fur had even blown backwards, or so it seemed. He quickly dove into the melting snow to clean himself off. _'There,' _he thought to himself. _'That's a little better.'_

"_You missed a spot." Toboe chuckled, wetting down a spike of fur behind his ear._

"_Well if were all fine and dandy, we should be on our way," Hige commented._

_The snow was continuing to melt and a few patches of brown grass could be seen speckling the terrain. It was getting warm and the wolves were quickly starting to get worn out._

"_Man, is it hot out or what?" Blue complained._

"_Ya, I was just thinking the same thing," piped in Toboe._

"_We haven't blown our winter coats yet, so its going to be warm travel for a while yet." Kiba was already exhausted. His thick coat helped keep the cold out, but now it held the warmth in._

"_We should wait until moonlight to travel." Shiego suggested._

"_If we do that we won't be able to tell where were going."_

"_Well at least we will be able to make tracks then." "We just can't keep going in like this in this weather."_

"_Okay, everyone take a break." Kiba panted._

_The wolves all sunk down into the warming snow. _

"_What do we do now?" Toboe asked after they had been sitting there for over a hour._

"_We wait," Kiba replied._

"_Are we going to wait for the moon?"_

"_No, once the sun starts going down, then we'll start moving."_

"_Okay."_

_They waited for hours. Only moving when the shadows moved and left them in the sun. Finally the sun started to descend. Kiba stood up. "It's time we move."_

_Without question or comment the other wolves got up and started to follow. The sun set quickly and the moon began to rise. They were heading straight for it. The moon rose slowly, casting long black shadows across the landscape. Toboe's voice cut through the silence, "How do we know which way to go?"_

"_We don't, that's why were following Kiba," Hige whispered._

"_Why are we whispering?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Because everyone else is doing their job, and your being distracting," Kiba said._

"_Huh, you didn't give me and Hige a job."_

"_Listen for sounds. If you hear a predator or another wolf nearby sound the alarm."_

"_Oh, okay. I'll do that." Toboe called out with excitement. He had a job. He was going to be the best listener and alerter he could be. They'd see._


	8. The Stranger

They traveled long into the night. It was silent. Suddenly Toboe stopped. He had heard what sounded like echoes now for some time. It was coming from behind them but as he turned around all he could see was Shiego standing immediately behind him.

"What is it?"

"I thought I heard something…"

The sound had stopped. Shiego turned around and sniffed the air. The wind was carrying the packs scent behind them and made it impossible to tell if anything was behind them. The stars had come out and as the moon had risen they were able to make out some basic shapes. Bushes, trees, hills.

Kiba had stopped the rest of the pack. "Do you smell anything?"

"No… but I get the tingling sensation, we're being watched." Shiego said, turning to face the sound of Kiba's voice. He hadn't been paying much attention before. Letting countless thoughts float around in his head.

Kiba hollered out into the darkness, "Come out, whoever you are!"

Silence. Nobody moved. Then they heard it. The quiet steps, coming closer. Shiego squinted into the dark behind him. A shape was moving but he couldn't quite make out what it was. The pack gathered closer together, The wind was still and they could just start to make out a scent.

"Stop right there." Tsume ordered. The shadowy figure stopped in its tracks a short way off, moonlight glistening on its fur. "What are you and why are you following us."

"My name is Ciri." The scent of wolf filled everyone's nostrils. "I'm not following you."

"Then why try to keep quiet and hidden then?" Hige asked. He could smell it. The others could smell it too. Ciri, was a female.

Ciri took a few steps closer. "Because there's six of you and only one of me."

Shiego noticed that she was feeling a little insecure in her situation. After all, who wouldn't be? Six strangers call you out and demand that you explain yourself. Shiego could tell this wasn't going too well. He quickly butt in, "We are traveling a long way, where are you heading?"

Ciri gave him a slight glance, her head and tail lowered. "I'm… going to… Paradise…"

"So are we!" Toboe shouted out in excitement. "You should come with us!"

Tsume quickly nipped at Toboe to get him to calm down. "Quiet!"

"But I…"

"That's not for you to decide."

"But…"

"Enough. Kiba what do you think?"

Kiba had been silent till now, thinking. _'A lone wolf wouldn't stand a chance out here by itself, especially a female._' He wasn't too sure about this stranger. "Why are you out here alone. Where's the rest of your pack?"

"I don't have a pack."

"What do you mean."

"I left them. They didn't want to leave where we were living, so I left."

"Where was that?"

"In a city to the south of here. We had it pretty good, but something just kept telling me it wasn't enough…"

"How'd you find us?"

"I was cutting across the hills when it started to get warm. I stopped in a cave."

Shiego cast a curious look over at Tsume.

Ciri continued, "I could smell you had been there recently, so I followed your scent, you were heading in the same direction I had to go so I thought I could join you. When I found out their was six of you I got scared and tried to stay farther away… I guess that doesn't matter now."

Shiego was sitting now. The moonlight at his back, casting a long shadow across the ground. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Her fur glistened in the dim lights. Shiego couldn't make out the colors but he could tell she was of strong build, was slightly smaller than himself and was very well groomed, deeming by the way she glistened. Tsume walked up beside him. "You know, your tongue's hanging out…" he whispered. Shiego froze, instantly tucking his tongue back inside his mouth. Ciri reminded him of Toboe's mother. The first and only wolf he had ever fallen head over tail for.

"You might as well join us. That is, if you can keep up." Kiba joked, he liked her too. But he had also noticed the affect she had on Shiego. Shiego had been completely separated from the rest of the group, busy with his own thoughts. The way he had reacted to the stranger might be a good way of getting him to take a more active role in the pack, instead of just sulking by himself.

Ciri's ears perked up. "You mean it?"

"Sure I do. We could use some more moral support." Kiba gave a quick glance over at Shiego. _'Maybe this is just what we need.' _

It had been a few days since Ciri had joined them. Blue was slightly worried, about Hige. He had been paying a lot of attention to the new member of their group.

"Hige, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?" He replied looking over at Blue.

"It's Ciri. You can't take your eyes off her."

Hige didn't reply. He felt ashamed of himself. He was ignoring his best friend for a stranger. "Blue… I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

"That's alright," she sighed.

"I love you…"

"What did you say?" Blue was astonished. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"I said, I love you." Hige said, giving a slight wag. He was trying to salvage the remains of their last conversation.

"I… love you too," Blue replied. She gave Hige a quick kiss on the cheek before dashing off.

Hige immediately gave chase. _'She said she loves me!' _This was unbelievable.

Toboe looked on. Hige and Blue darted after each other. Rolling in the remaining snow and pinning each other to the ground before leaping up and giving chase again. "I don't get it."

"You will when your older," Shiego said.

"I don't think I want to understand."

"Believe me, I wish I didn't."

Kiba came to stop. They had been traveling at night almost exclusively and now he could make out the rays of sunshine starting to appear on the horizon. The snow was all but gone and the sun was bringing new life to the once frozen land with every sunrise. Ciri had been trotting next to him. She looked over at Kiba, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes… new life. Yet with life comes death. The curse of this world."

Ciri lowered her ears. She had meant to be cheery but Kiba didn't seem too happy.

"That's why we search. Paradise has no death, no suffering, only peace…" Kiba closed his eyes as rays of sun warmed his face.

"Paradise… is a place we seek, but how do we know it exists?"

Kiba kept his eyes closed, soaking in the golden rays. "You just have to believe…"

Tsume was listening and watching all the happenings. It had been three days since Ciri joined them. Shiego hadn't opened up much but he did appear to at least be in a better mood. He walked over to where Shiego and Toboe were standing.

"What do you guys think, of Ciri?"

Toboe answered first. "I like her, she's nice." That was no surprise. Toboe liked everybody.

"What about you?" Tsume asked Shiego, more directly this time.

"I don't know. She seems nice… I guess."

"Aw… come on. You like her don't you."

"Is it that obvious?"

"That much was evident from when we first met her," Tsume gave out a slight chuckle. The way Shiego had reacted was proof that Shiego was at least interested. "Why don't you go talk to her?"

"I can't…"

Toboe was listening intently up until now. He didn't fully understand what the older wolves were talking about but he had a vague idea that it had something to do with Ciri being a female. "Why not?" Toboe cut in.

Shiego gave a quick glance over at Toboe and then looked back to Tsume. "Because I can't promise her anything."

"You can at least promise her yourself," Tsume said.

"You don't understand…"

"Well then, enlighten us." Here we go Tsume thought. 'Time for some history.'

"I led my friends, my family to their deaths. I can't… won't do that again."

Toboe moved closer, resting his head against Shiego's shoulder, "It's okay, your smarter now, you won't make the same mistakes."

"Am I? I had nothing, and then what I fought hardest to keep I lost. I can't put anyone through that again."

Tsume was silent. He didn't dare interrupt, after all, Shiego was talking and he hadn't stopped yet.

"I was not born to lead…I was destined to follow. Everything I hold dear withers away, the only thing I can carry are my memories. Memories of what I should have done and didn't. Fear of making the same mistakes. I can't go through that again."

"Things are different now."

"Are they? I wish that were true, but how do I know. I'm not strong enough to go through it a second time… it will kill me to lose what I love. So I choose not to love. Only to press on… to Paradise."

'_Wow,' _thought Tsume. '_Not strong enough… it will kill me. Those were some pretty strong words. He must have been really messed up to try and hide his feelings so much.' Any other wolf would be vying for Ciri's attention. But Shiego was content to keep his distance. In fact he was content to virtually ignore her altogether._

"_Ciri, let me ask you something," Kiba opened his eyes and looked straight at her._

"_Sure, anything. What's on your mind?"_

"_It's Shiego."_

"_Oh? What about him."_

"_You like him don't you?"_

"_Sure, why shouldn't I?" Ciri thought he seemed nice enough anyway. Shiego was pretty quiet and kept more to himself. Though he did spend a lot of time with Toboe._

"_Because I think you could help him."_

"_Help him? What do you mean?"_

"_He seems to me like he needs more than friends. Everyday he seems to be getting more and more distant from the other members of the pack. I was hoping you could at least talk to him."_

"_Why not ask Toboe. They seem to always be together."_

"_Shiego wouldn't like it if Toboe were brought in on it."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because Shiego's like his father."_

"_Really… in what way?"_

"_He knew Toboe's mother and saved him when he was still a pup. It's because of Shiego, Toboe is still with us today. He looks after him. "_

"_Were they… you know…Toboe's mother…"_

"_Mates? No, Shiego didn't say much else. He didn't want to talk about it."_

"_Can you tell me more about him? He hasn't said much since I've joined up with you all, and if you want me to talk to him I could use any help you can give me."_

"_He's… to put it nicely, bitter. He lost his family in an attack and he blames himself for it. I don't think he'll ever really get over it but if you could at least talk to him… he seems to like you."_

"_Like me? What makes you think that."_

"_Ever since you joined us he's perked up a bit. No offense but since you're a girl maybe you would have a better chance of getting him to open up."_

"_Okay, I'll talk to him. But I can't guarantee anything."_

"_Thanks."_

_Ciri walked over to were Tsume and Shiego were talking. Toboe had wandered a little ways off. "Hey guys."_

"_Hi Ciri," Tsume said. Shiego just looked over at her before he turned and started to walk away._

"_What's his problem?" Ciri asked Tsume once she was sure Shiego was out of ear shot._

"_He likes you." Tsume said, so matter-of-factly that Ciri thought at first he was joking. The expression on his face quickly showed the opposite. He was dead serious._

"_Then why did he walk away? It was kinda rude."_

"_He doesn't want to hurt you."_

"_Hurt me?!" She was taken aback._

_Tsume turned to see a look of shock on Ciri's face, she had misunderstood him. "I meant, he can't give you himself."_

"_Huh?"_

"_He doesn't want to like you because he's afraid that if he does, something bad will happen to you."_

"_Oh… I still don't get it."_

_Tsume gave out an exasperated sigh. "He loved Toboe's mother and he couldn't save her when she died. He blames himself and says he can't go through it again. He likes you, so he's afraid that if he expresses those feelings that he'll lose you too."_

"_You mean that you think he more than likes me?"_

"_In a way… yes."_

_Ciri plopped down on her tail. Wincing as she sat on a sharp rock. She could see Shiego a ways off with Toboe. He was watching her. She felt dejected. Her pack had all but cast her out when she decided to leave in search of Paradise, and now that she had found a new one she felt almost exploited. There were underlying tensions in this new pack. And she had been drug right into the middle of them. She looked over to Tsume, "Kiba thinks I should talk to him."_

"_Really? He must be out of his mind."_

"_Why? He thought I could help Shiego."_

"_He'd sooner kill you than tell you about his past."_

"_Oh, is he that secretive? I bet I could get it out."_

"_Be my guest. But don't say I didn't warn you."_

_Ciri sauntered off towards Shiego and Toboe. They both sat there, watching her approach. She could tell Shiego was a little uneasy. She took a seat in front of the two. "Shiego, we need to talk." Her eyes bore straight into him._

"_Fine, start talking." Shiego snapped back._

"_First, if you have feelings for me you need to tell me."_

_Shiego looked past her at Tsume who had gotten up and was conversing with Kiba. He let out a low growl._

"_Secondly, what's your problem with everything. Your being a real jerk!"_

_Shiego shifted his stare. "It's not up for discussion," he growled._

"_Oh yes it is. Just because you loved her doesn't mean that her death was your fault!"_

"_Shut up! You leave her out of this!"_

"_Leave who?" Toboe asked, he was confused. The two wolves were now pacing back and forth, talking in raised voices. This made Toboe feel uncomfortable._

"_Your mother…"_

"_Enough!" Shiego leapt through the air catching Ciri off guard and pinning her to the ground._

_Toboe let out a yelp at the sudden show of aggression. "Don't hurt her!"_

_Shiego stared down at his opponent. She wasn't struggling. She just lay there as his hot breath blew on her neck. He immediately stood back, whirling around and lowering his head in shame._

_Ciri slowly stood up. She turned to face Shiego's back. Toboe was still shaking and was speechless. A tear rolled off Shiego's muzzle and fell to the ground. _

"_She was something special, wasn't she?" Ciri's voice was soft and had a certain charm to it._

_Shiego didn't reply. He just gave a small nod in answer to Ciri's question. _

"_Can you tell me about her?"_

_Shiego didn't move. Toboe whimpered, "Please? Tell me about my mother."_

_There was a long moment of silence before anyone spoke._

"_Alright… I'll tell you."_


	9. Impound

It was dark still. The sun was rising but it had yet to crest the hill that covered them in shadow. Tiberius rolled back over on his side. The pups were still fast asleep and Shiego was dozing in the grass. Carrying the pups had completely worn Shiego out. Tiberius wasn't so sure that they could continue to go on like this. They had to be getting close but many things were still a mystery. Shiego knew these other wolves, but they didn't know the rest of the pack. He closed his eyes. It was cold out and he needed to rest if they were to continue on.

Shiego woke with a start. Something didn't smell right. He hastily stood up and looked over to the rest of his pack. They were all there. Still asleep. Then what was that smell. It was very faint and yet it intrigued him. Why? He walked over to Tiberius. "Wake up…"

Tiberius let out a low groan as he opened his eyes.

"Do you smell that?"

Tiberius took a deep sniff of the surrounding air, "smell what?"

"I don't know but I think it's coming from over the hill."

Tiberius stood up. He felt exhausted still but they had to move on. Sasha and Tobi were waking up now. Their little tails quivering in the cold. Sasha spoke up, "why's it so cold still?"

Shiego was busy sniffing the air so Tiberius answered. "Because the sun is on the other side of the hill and we are in its shadow."

"Oh… can we go now? I want to find the sun." She stood up. Sasha was well rested from the day before since she had hardly walked at all.

"Shiego what are you doing?" Tobi asked.

"I smell something. I don't know what, but I have to find out." he turned back to the others. "If everyone's up, lets go."

They started to trek towards the top of the hill. Meandering through the trees and brush. Stopping every so often whenever a slight breeze brought more scent to their noses. They all could smell it now. A faint, perfume-like smell, seeded with the scents of fresh dirt and gasoline.

"I remember this place…" Shiego started as they crested the hill. Suddenly he froze. The once lush forest was gone. Burned to the ground, with large yellow machines littering the landscape. In the center of the area stood a handful of buildings. Surrounded by tall fences, the silvery barbs along the top glistening in the sunshine. The scent was even stronger now. It came from somewhere inside.

"What happened?" Sasha asked. She could smell and see the devastation but it was all new to her. Never had she seen or smelled, the results of man.

"The forest… it's gone." Shiego whimpered.

"There's nothing we can do," muttered Tiberius. He could see the pain, and the anger in Shiego's eyes. Shiego gave a cold stare back in response.

"There's a lot we can do."

Tobi and Sasha hid behind Tiberius. Shiego was fuming, and that frightened them.

"Tiberius, you, Sasha and Tobi stay here. I have some business to attend to…"

Shiego bolted down the hill. Weaving in and out of the large dormant machines. He was filled with rage. As far as the eye could see, it was a barren wasteland. The forest, and the fields of Lunar Flowers that were scattered throughout it, were gone. Shiego approached the fence and flew over the top, leaving small tufts of fur clinging to the shining barbs. He hit the ground running. It was like a maze. Around every corner was the scent of man. But yet despite his efforts he couldn't find one. With time his anger began to subside and the wonderful scent that had lured him in the first place began to seep in.

Tiberius sat on the hilltop, watching. He had a clear view of the compound and the white wolf running frantically to and fro inside the fences. Sasha and Tobi were off playing in the grass. The scent they had followed was pleasant, but no one knew what it was. If it truly did come from that building then it could mean nothing short of trouble.

Suddenly Shiego heard voices. He darted behind a stack of wooden crates just as two individuals dressed in long white jackets entered the yard. Between them, they carried a large metal box. It looked like it was pretty heavy as they walked awkwardly from one building to another. The scent was coming from the box. Shiego peeked out just as the humans disappeared into a smaller building. They returned shortly, without the box and were talking to themselves. Shiego strained to listen.

"You know I don't like this one bit."

"Oh yeah? I don't give a hoot about what you think. It's a job. No one said you had to like it."

"I know… but it just doesn't seem right. Messing with life."

"Aw, you worry too much. Relax, she'll be fine…" The two white men disappeared into the compound they had first come from.

Shiego looked away, towards the building that contained the metal box. What ever it was inside; it was alive. He took a quick look behind him to make sure it was clear. Then he rushed over to the door. It was locked. He stood up against it to look through the safety glass that composed the upper half of the door. Inside was more fencing and beyond that was the box. It was open, and was facing directly towards him. It was too dark inside to see anything. He pressed his nose up against the glass trying to get a better look. Suddenly their was movement. Two points of light seemed to emanate from inside the box. They were looking straight at him. Shiego stumbled backwards. He had lost his balance and came crashing to the ground. Knocking over several buckets. Water and meat spilled out, making a large mess. He scrambled back to his feet and again stood up against the door, peering in. The eyes just stared at him. They looked tired, and lonely.

"What is that racket!"

Shiego could here the hurried footsteps of people not far off. He took one last look. The creature inside moved again. Resting a worn brown muzzle on the edge of the crate. The muzzle belonged to… a wolf.

Shiego turned around. A small group of humans were rapidly approaching. He bolted back the way he had come. Hurriedly scrambling up the fence. The barbs cut into his skin like fangs, holding fast. He couldn't get over; and he couldn't get down.

The humans had reached the building. Shiego could see them as they examined the mess. They had long sticks with loops on the ends and one of them even had a gun. The one with the gun knelt down to look at the mess.

"It looks like we had a visitor." He chuckled, as he examined the wet paw prints leading away from the door. He glanced up and saw him. The white wolf, caught in the fence, struggling to get free. He motioned to the other two men and they all hurried over.

As they reached him, Shiego knew what they wanted. They wanted to use him. To experiment on him. He couldn't let that happen. He had a pack to take care of. He could feel a stinging sensation as one of the humans poked him with a sharp stick-like object. He gathered up all the strength he could, whirling around to strike back. The sudden movement caused him to break free and rather than striking his attackers, he struck the ground. He was on the other side. Fur and blood clung to the wires above him. The man who had spotted him first raised his gun.

"No! don't shoot!" the man who had stuck him shouted. "Once the serum takes effect we can go out and collect him. He's worth nothing to us if he's dead."

Shiego stood there. Growling back. He would not let himself become one of their experiments. He would rather die than be forced to live a life in a cage. The man slowly lowered his gun to his side and then proceeded to walk away. The other two men just stood there. Watching, and waiting.

"I don't think it's working. Are you sure you gave him enough?"

"I'm sure. It just takes a while… sometimes."

"I hope your right. He's a real beauty and I'd hate to lose him."

"It's just a matter of time."

Shiego started to wander off. If they wanted him, they would first have to find him. He moseyed up to where Tiberius and the pups were waiting.

"What did they want? You don't look too well."

"They have…" Shiego slipped to the ground and fell into a deep sleep.

"Is he okay?" Sasha said. She walked over to were Shiego lay and nudged his chin. He felt cold.

"I don't know. The humans must have done something to him." He had seen the little altercation but it was at such a distance he couldn't make out much. "We need to get him out of here."

"Where should we go?"

"We found a cave." Tobi chimed in.

"Tobi… you promised."

"If Shiego's in trouble so are we. We can hide in there for now."

Tiberius took a hold of the fur along Shiego's back. Slowly dragging him along in the direction that Tobi led. It wasn't even noon yet and they wouldn't be going anywhere for a while.

Tiberius drug the limp body to the rear of the cave. Shiego's breathing was very shallow and his nose had gone dry. Sasha came over. "Is he going to be okay?" she asked. She was worried for him.

"I don't know. Those humans did something to him, but I don't know what."

"He has to get better!" Sasha was crying now.

Tobi rushed over. He had been sitting near the mouth of the cave, keeping watch. "The humans are on the ridge."

Tiberius looked up. _'So soon?' _he rushed to the entrance of the cave. There, not a hundred yards off were two humans. Both wore long white coats and they had some long white sticks with loops on the ends. They were examining the drag marks and were talking to each other. Tiberius turned his head to hear better.

"…more of them?"

"I'd assume so. Look at all these tracks. There's maybe five or six of them, judging by them all."

"Do you really think it was a good idea to come up by ourselves. I mean, maybe we should just let it go."

"The serum will wear off within the hour. We only have this one chance. We need another male…"

Tiberius froze as the humans looked up. Straight at him. They froze as well.

"Do you think it sees us?" one of the humans whispered. Trying his best not to move.

"Ya, think!? They must all be in that cave."

"I'd say we get out of here. No sense in risking our necks now."

"You're right… I didn't bring enough serum for a whole pack."

The humans slowly retraced their steps back down the hill. Always facing the entrance of the cave where Tiberius stood, watching. Once they reached the bottom of the hill they made a dash across the barren wasteland to the safety of their fenced buildings. Tiberius almost laughed. The way the humans ran in their long white coats would have been amusing to anybody. But the fact that they might return had him concerned. The humans said that whatever they did would wear off. He just hoped it would be soon enough.

Sasha was laying down in front of Shiego's cold body. Her nose touching his. She had never known her real father. Her mother said that he was a lone wolf that had passed through one night, but didn't say anything more. To Sasha, Shiego was the closest thing she had to a father, he had to pull through, if only so she could tell him. Tobi was sitting across from her. Silently staring at the chest of the wolf beside him as it slowly rose and fell. He looked up briefly as Tiberius came back from the entrance.

"They're gone."

No one said anything. Tiberius, like the others just watched; and waited. None of them knew the way they were to go without their leader. And no one would dare leave the cave. It seemed like days had gone by, but it was only maybe twenty minutes. Sasha noticed it first. The flicker of an eyelid as one eye partially opened. The eye was cloudy and wandered aimlessly to and fro, search for anything to focus on. It slowly started to clear and latched on the Sasha. Glaring at her, as if through a mist. She stared back. Wanting to believe that he would be okay, but the eyelid slowly sank back down. "You have to be okay!" She yelled at the top her voice. "I need you!"

Nothing. Shiego's body just lay there on the cold stony floor. Sasha started to cry. No one could hear anything other than the constant whimpering, so no one had noticed that Shiego's breathing had deepened. Sasha pressed her nose up against Shiego's, tears rolling down her cheeks. As she did so both eyes sprung open. Sasha couldn't see, but the others did. Tobi let out a gasp in surprise.

"Why are you crying Sasha?"

"Because you're dead…" She didn't understand yet who she was talking too. Only that she heard his voice in her head.

"Sasha…" Shiego's voice sounded close.

Sasha cleared her eyes with her paws. There, lying in front of her was Shiego. Both his eyes were open and the cloudiness was gone. But most importantly, he was looking right at her. She started crying again as she sprung forward. Tackling Shiego in a hug and burying her face in his fur.

"If you're feeling well enough we should go. Those humans might come back."

Shiego looked over at Tiberius. Traces of tears could be seen on his cheeks too. Tobi was beside him, tail wagging. "We can't go."

"What?! What do you mean?"

"They have a wolf in there."

"So? They almost got you as well. You don't suggest we just go turn ourselves in, do you?"

"That smell. The one we were following. It was coming from her."

"Whoa, hold on there. You mean they have a female?!"

"Yes… We have to get her out of there."

"Are you out of your mind? You barely got out of their alive. How do you expect us to do any better?"

"I didn't say you had to come."

"Oh yeah? Well your not going alone if that's what you mean."

"Tiberius…"

"No, if you're going, so am I."

"Tiberius…"

"What?"

"I need you stay behind…"

"Not on your life, we can't lose you again."

"I need you to watch over Sasha and Tobi…"

Tiberius paused. He had forgotten about the pups. They were too small to get over the fence and it would be too dangerous to leave them alone, especially if things didn't go as planned. What was the plan?

"Okay, but how do you propose to get back? I mean you're in top shape and barely got out . I highly doubt this other wolf you plan to rescue will be the same."

"I have to try."

"Okay, fine…" Tiberius was getting frustrated. He was also scared. He knew that if Shiego didn't return he would be responsible for the care of the pups. He didn't want to have to take that kind of responsibility.

"I'll wait for moonlight."

The four wolves stayed in the cave for the rest of the afternoon. Taking turns keeping watch on the buildings below. Every so often they could catch the glint of the sun off of an object, when the humans would leave a building and face their way. They were watching each other. Waiting for one side to make its move. Darkness finally fell and the moon slowly began to rise. Shiego went to the entrance of the cave. He turned back. "It's time."

"Shiego…" Sasha cried out. A tear starting to well up at the corner of her eye.

"I'll be back… You have my word."

With that final statement he disappeared into the night.

Shiego cautiously made his way down the hillside. The bright lights of the compound cast long shadows along the ground. Making it easy to conceal his approach. He came up to the fence. He prepared himself to jump over, but stopped. Looking up he could see tufts of bloody fur caught on the wire. His bloody fur. He began to reconsider if this was such a good idea after all. He had barely gotten out last time. He knew he wouldn't stand a chance with the female. Especially if she was still as groggy as when he first saw her. A door creaked open from inside the fence. Shiego quickly dashed off behind the cover of one of the large yellow machines. He strained to listen for any voices. Nothing. He stuck his head around the corner, looking towards were the sound had come from. A man was sitting on a box besides the gate, lifting a small white stick to his mouth. Shiego sniffed the air. It smelled of smoke… and fire. He let out a cough.

"Who's there?!"

Shiego darted back behind cover. Trying to keep the scent of smoke from reaching his nose.

"Ay, probably just the wind." the man muttered to himself.

The door creaked again. Shiego took another quick peek before ducking back behind his cover. Now there were four of them.

"Can you believe it. A den just up the ridge from here."

"Ya, how dumb can they get."

"Well they seem to have been their a while. You saw the pups, right?"

"Ya, I saw them. Cute little things. Did you notice that other male?"

"You mean the one with the scar?"

"Yep, that's the one. Looks like he'd be pretty hardy."

"Sure… Did anyone see any females?"

"Nope, not a one."

"Too bad. Sure would like to give ours a break."

"You big softy. They're animals. They don't' know the difference."

"Well, then you try working with them other than in the lab. I'm telling you it's like they can understand us or something."

"You're losing your mind. You better request a transfer before these animals start talking to ya."

"It wouldn't surprise me…" the voices trailed off.

Shiego looked again. Just in time to see all four humans enter a smaller building in the center of the facility. Now was his chance. He rushed up to the fence. He looked at were the fence touched the ground and started to dig. He dug down several inches before he stopped. The fence was buried. No telling how deep. He had to think of something else. He ran the perimeter of the fence twice. On one side was a gate. But their were lots of lights there so at first Shiego avoided it. Finally he approached the main gate. Cautiously scanning for any scent or sound of any nearby humans. He could hear the sound of one of them snoring, loudly, from the building they had entered earlier. He pressed his body against the gate. It opened just wide enough for him to slip through. Now he was faced with another problem. A second gate. He pushed up against this one. It didn't budge. He couldn't slip though, around or under. It was starting to look hopeless. He heard a sound, footsteps. They were getting closer. He darted behind some old wooden crates. Staying in the shadows he watched as a guard came up to the large gate and went past it. A small door was there, but it was locked with some kind of metal box so Shiego had ignored it at first. The guard took the metal object in his hand and after carefully fondling it, removed it from the door altogether. Lifting the latch the guard proceeded to walk through. He set the lock on a crate to the side and walked off towards a small tower which stood near the first gate. Shiego slipped over towards the small door. Standing on his hind legs he reached up and lifted the latch, silently letting the door swing open. He dashed through. He was inside.

Shiego dashed over to the small building where he had seen the wolf last. The door was slightly ajar so he went right on in. The room was empty. Not only that, but the scent was gone, replaced by the pungent odors that humans often used to clean with. He quickly left, his sense of smell ruined, at least for the moment. There were only a few other buildings spread about so he quickly went over to one. Inside he could here the groans of men as they tossed in their sleep. He went on to another building. More of a shed actually. The door was locked and there were no windows to look into. That left only one other building. The big one.

Shiego crept up to the door. As he approached the doors parted, sending Shiego stumbling back in shock. There was no human on the other side, just a long dark hallway. He went through the strange doors. Down both sides were many more doors. Doors with windows. He looked in the first door. He couldn't see anything, they were dark. The same with all the others. Shiego made it to the end of the hallway. Again doors parted. He was in a dimly lit room. It was large, and smelled strongly of cleaning solutions. He looked around the room. He could make out tables littered with assorted vials. Chairs and various machines placed carefully around the room. Along one wall were several of the long white sticks that had loops on the ends. He yet out a low growl. Suddenly he heard movement. He turned to face the sound. It came from the far corner of the room. He slowly made his way over. There sitting in the corner was the large metal crate.

"So they caught you too? You'd better get back in your crate before they find you got out."

"Caught me? I'm here to get you out."

"Nice try. No one gets out. Once your in… you stay till you die."

"Come on." Shiego reached over towards the latch on the cage.

"Back off!" the female barked. "You're not going to drag me into your little escape plan."

"Yes I am."

"No. You're not." The wolf just stared him down. She wasn't leaving.

Shiego sat back on his haunches. Arguing wasn't getting him anywhere. "What's you name? I'm Shiego."

"Why'd you have to do that."

"Do what?"

"Tell me your name. In here your nothing. The humans do what they want with us. Many die, names just make it harder."

"I'm getting you out." Shiego sprung the latch before the other wolf could react. The door swung wide open of its own accord.

"Are you crazy? You're going to get us both killed."

"I got in here with no trouble…"

"That's because they wanted you to come back."

"Why would you think that?"

"They haven't had a new subject for a while now. They need you, or else they'll get shut down."

"Shut down?"

"That's what the men in white keep saying."

"Oh well, let's go."

"No."

"No?"

"Yes, No. I'm staying right here."

"Oh no your not." Shiego went to the rear of the cage. Getting down behind it he proceeded to lift up the back of the crate until the female wolf tumbled out onto the ground. He pushed the crate aside. And looked upon the wolf he had come to rescue. She was thin and disheveled. But otherwise she looked well taken care of. Then Shiego saw it. She was pregnant.

The female quickly stood to her feet, facing him, her teeth barred. "Why'd you do that?" She snarled.

"I'm sorry I didn't know…"

"Of course you didn't."

"We have to get out of here."

"You go, I won't be able to keep up…"

"If you mean get over the fence, I agree with you."

The female looked dejectedly to the ground. Long ago she had wanted to leave, to escape, but now? Now she was physically unable. There was no way she would be able to scale the fence in her current state.

"We'll just go out the front gate."

She looked up at Shiego startled that he would make such a remark. The main gate was impossible to get through. It was always locked and was kept under guard at all times.

"That's how I got in."

Surprise shot across her face. "I thought…"

"Yeah, I tried the fence. It didn't work too well earlier."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

They dashed off out of the building. Pausing only for a moment at the door to check for humans. They then proceeded to creep in the shadows up to the gate where Shiego had gotten in. The lock was back on.

"So much for getting out…"

"Ssh." Shiego could hear footsteps from behind them. "Quick hide behind that crate."

They took cover just in time. The guard who had gone out earlier was returning. _'He must have come back for something,' Shiego thought to himself. The guard was walking awkwardly and had a glass container in his hand. He approached the gate and proceeded to fiddle with the lock. It took him considerably longer than last time but he eventually managed to get it removed. He went through the gate and started to turn around to replace the lock. It was now or never. "GO!" _

_Shiego bolted towards the door. The guard, startled, just stood there. His mouth hanging wide open. Shiego's body slammed into the door. Sending it flying open, directly into the guard. Sending the man sprawling to the ground. The other wolf was right behind him. She headed straight for the outer gate and proceeded to wiggle her way between the two halves. Shiego walked over to the where the man cowered. Curled up in a ball, shaking. He was frightened. Shiego just had to keep him that way until they were both outside the gate. He kept his hackles up and emanated a low growl, showing his teeth. The guard did nothing. Shiego slowly backed his way to the gate. The female burst free and he quickly squirmed his way through after her. Once they were both past he never looked back. They ran as fast as they could. Cover didn't matter anymore. They were free. They dashed onward, up the hill and to the cave where Tiberius and the others were eagerly waiting._

"_You made it!" Sasha cried out as Shiego entered the cave. "I was so worried."_

"_You didn't say there were more of you."_

"_It wasn't important at the time," Shiego said._

"_Hi, I'm Sasha." Sasha walked up tail wagging to greet the newcomer. They sniffed noses._

_Tobi walked up to Shiego. "She looks fat…" he whispered._

"_I am not fat!"_

_Tobi looked up. Fear on his face. He hadn't meant for that to be heard. "I'm sorry, it's just…"_

"_She's pregnant." Tiberius said, cutting Tobi off._

"_Oh? Are you going to have puppies?!" Sasha was excited._

"_Not for a while yet…" The way everyone acted she could tell that they all liked her. She was also able to deduce that Shiego, her rescuer, was the leader of this small group. She thought it odd that other than Sasha, she was the only female present, and yet there were two pups. It was confusing, but at the moment she didn't care. She was finally out of that wretched place. She would never go back._

"_I don't think I ever got your name." Shiego's words interrupted her thoughts._

"_It's Jade"_

"_Well Jade, you best get some rest while you can. We leave before sunrise."_


	10. Ciri

"Jade…" Shiego said. His voice barely above a whisper.

"What's that?" Toboe asked.

"Your mother's name… was Jade."

Toboe was silent for a moment. Letting the name bounce around in his head.

Ciri had sat quietly as Shiego related the story of how he met Toboe's mother. Jade must have had a strong will to survive in order to live in such a place for any length of time. Ciri couldn't imagine being locked up. Never knowing when or if you would see the moon again.

Shiego turned around. He had literally run through an entire flood of emotions as he retold the part of his past that was, for him at least, the start of the end. "I'm sorry." he muttered, as he looked at Ciri.

"Don't be. I knew what I was getting myself into."

"If only it where that simple."

"I knew you wouldn't hurt me… anyway that's behind us now."

"Let's hope so…"

Ciri was slightly worried. _'Did he mean he hoped it was behind them or did he mean he hoped he wouldn't harm her?' _He was so hard to figure out. No wonder Kiba wanted her to try talking to him. It would take more guts than any one in the pack had to weasel information out of him. Thankfully she had guts to spare. That was what it was like, back in the city. Only the strongest survived. Taking chances and risking your neck were a daily occurrence. But in Shiego there was something that intrigued her. Somehow she felt as if she had met him before.

"What are you looking at?" Shiego asked. Ciri had been staring blankly at him for a while now and it was starting to make him feel uneasy.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to stare." She said, lowering her gaze.

Shiego shrugged, then turned to Toboe. Toboe was still sitting there in the warming sunshine. Deep in thought. "Well?"

"I don't know." Toboe replied. "I never knew her but somehow the name just seems right, ya know?"

"It was perfect. And so was she. That's all you need to know."

Toboe kept quiet. If Shiego was done telling him about his mother… he was done. He didn't want to make him mad by asking to hear more.

Kiba was laying in the grass, grooming himself. Tsume was sitting nearby. Tsume looked over at Kiba, "I can't believe you asked Ciri to talk to Shiego like that."

Kiba stopped what he was doing and glanced over at Tsume, "Well it worked, didn't it?"

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?"

"You could have got her killed!"

"But she's alive, isn't she?"

"That's beside the point. If one of us guys asked him the same question you know he wouldn't hesitate to tear us to bits."

"What makes you think that. So far I haven't seen him kill anything but those three dogs when we first found him."

"That's just it. Nobody, just takes out three dogs and walks away."

"He didn't really walk away…"

"I know… but, you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah. He can hold his own pretty well I guess."

"It's more than that."

"Oh? Go on."

"You remember about a week ago when we fought those three large wolves and they got away?"

"Yeah." How could he forget. His shoulder hurt just thinking about it.

"Well I got mad at him for letting the big one get away."

"What's that got to do with it?"

"After we left the cave I tried to ask him why he let the large wolf go. He almost bit my head off. He mentioned that he had killed many things and that I should buzz off."

"Is that so…"

"Yes, and I think he could kill any one of us if we aren't careful."

"I think, you think too much."

"Well next time you ask him. Just don't get your tail in a knot."

"Fine, I will… When the opportunity presents itself."

Kiba knew what Tsume meant. Shiego was unstable, you had to be careful what you said around him. One wrong word and he would snap. They were lucky this time. Ciri had been pinned for doing what Kiba had asked. It was remarkable the speed and precision with which Shiego had brought her down. It was so fast that at first Kiba couldn't believe his eyes when he first saw it. The only reason he relented was because Ciri was a female. Or was there more? Kiba had to know.

Kiba stood up. Ciri and Toboe were walking over. Shiego followed closely behind. _'I wonder where Blue and Hige ran off too?' _There was no telling how long they had been gone.

"Nice to see your still in one piece." Tsume said jokingly.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Ciri responded back. She didn't enjoy being pinned one bit. Back in the city if another wolf got you down… let's put it this way. You never got back up. She hadn't even seen Shiego leap for her before it was too late. She just held still, paralyzed more out of shock than fear. Then he let go. That is what scared her. Not knowing. She should have been dead. Especially considering the way she had talked to him earlier. But she wasn't. Now she just had to keep it that way.

Toboe's stomach let out a rumble. "I'm hungry." He complained.

"Well, as soon as Blue and Hige get back I guess we should organize a hunting party."

"I'll go." Shiego said. He needed a break, to get out and think. He needed to hunt.

"Okay, take Ciri with you, the rest of us will wait here." Kiba said. He was determined to get those two to like each other.

"I meant alone," he growled.

"Well then have her watch. Maybe she can learn something about hunting, that is if your as good as Tsume thinks you are." He was pushing it, he knew. But he had to try.

Shiego just glared back at him. He wasn't too amused at the thought of dragging another wolf around. He needed time to himself; to reconsider his life. Where he had come from… and where he was going.

Ciri gave a cautious look over towards Shiego. "I won't slow you down… I promise." She gave a slight wag to give a little more reassurance.

"Fine. Just don't get in the way." He started off.

'_Oh, you just wait and see…' _Ciri was determined to keep working on him. She had to figure this guy out. It was killing her not knowing. If he wanted to hunt, then fine they'd hunt. She knew how to hunt… she'd show him.

Shiego broke into a run. Ciri ran faster. Every turn he made, she made quicker and cleaner. She was determined to impress him. To make him start asking the questions. But they didn't come. Shiego's pace slowed to a trot as they continued on. His long legs carrying him quickly over the ground even at that pace. Ciri was beside him now, panting. She had never really gone hunting in the wild before. Instead she had always fought over the garbage scraps that could be found in the alleys of the city. They ran for an hour. Still neither of them said a word. The silence was unbearable. She had to do something to pass the time. She turned to her thoughts. The memories of those whom she had left behind. _She had many friends back in the city. She had known most of them since when she was pup. The image of a white wolf suddenly flashed through her memory. The wolf had come one day to the city. It was searching for something._ She furrowed her eyebrows as she sought to remember more. _She was still very young at the time and she couldn't remember much. Yet it seemed odd. What had he been searching for? The wolf was barely older than herself but it seemed much older at the time. A pup! The stranger was searching for a pup. He had lost it weeks ago and now he couldn't find it. How strange she had thought to herself. No one just misplaces a puppy and then goes looking for it weeks later… _Ciri looked over to Shiego. _'No, it couldn't be…' _she thought to herself. _'we never saw him again after that, did we?' _she went back to her own thoughts. _She was older now. It had been several years and she was out hunting for scraps with her friends. They had found an old diner that had tossed out some meat and were wrestling over the larger pieces. That's when she noticed it. Out beyond the alley, across the street. A lone wolf, white as the snow, yet seeming to be as old as the earth itself. It stood on the sidewalk. People passing by, taking no notice of the large dog. It looked at her, and she looked at it. Then it started to limp off. She ran to the edge of alley to get a better look. But he was gone. Those wolves had to be the same she had thought to herself at the time. White wolves were a rare sight anywhere. But in the city? Where had he gone? She hadn't seen him in years._

Shiego had come to a stop. He was listening for something.

Ciri strained to listen to whatever it was that Shiego heard. Off through the brush she could make out the gentle hoof-steps of a herd of deer.

Shiego looked over at her, "Don't mess this up."

She was hungry. Ciri dashed into the open. Dinner was on her tonight. At least that is what she thought. She froze as she looked up into the face of the largest deer she had ever seen. It had antlers like a coat rack and it's head was almost as big as her body. It was an elk.

Shiego was infuriated that Ciri had leapt into the open like that. A bull elk was something you would need a whole pack to take down. And now it had been alerted to their presence.

The elk reared up in the air. Driving its hooves straight for Ciri. She couldn't move. Then the air was knocked out of her as Shiego slammed into her side. Throwing both of them to ground just clear of the razor sharp hooves of the elk.

"Are you crazy!?"

"I didn't…"

"Just run!"

They sprinted off as fast as they could. The elk gave chase at first but stopped when it felt its herd was safe. The two wolves just continued on. Not looking back. Shiego had encountered elk before. But it had been years since he had stood face to face with one. They were tough. Not only that, but one strike with its hoof could maim, if not kill, a wolf. Shiego slowed down to look behind them. The elk had stopped following them and he slowed to a stop. His tongue hanging out, panting.

"What were you thinking…" he said between breaths.

"I'm sorry I.."

"You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Ciri kept her mouth shut. _'Time to get lectured,' _she thought to herself.

"This is why I wanted to hunt alone."

"Why? Because everyone else always makes mistakes?"

"No… because someone always gets hurt. I can't let that happen."

Ciri stopped. He hadn't wanted her to come because he was afraid for her safety. It was starting to make sense now. She happened to glance down at Shiego's thigh. It was soaked with sweat, but through the fur she could see a bald spot. She hadn't noticed it before. It ran parallel to the ground and was barely thicker than a twig. She had seen a scar like that before…

Her minded raced back to when she had first seen the white wolf. _It had come in search of a missing pup. The wolf had been injured but, why hadn't she remembered before? The wolf and Shiego had the same scar. When the alpha in her pack had asked about it, the stranger had said he had been shot. That was where she had seen him before. He had come… searching for Toboe!_

"Shiego, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, go ahead. You could use all the help you can get." he was still panting.

"Many years ago, a wolf came to my pack in the city and said he was searching for a pup."

Shiego stopped panting. What was she getting at?

"The wolf had been shot in the thigh. Do you…?"

"Know him? I'm afraid so." It had been him, many years ago. He was still recovering from his wounds at the time, and had come searching for Toboe. The city was the last place he had seen the old lady and he had to try and find them.

"Are you…"

"Yes. I'm that wolf."

"How come we never saw you again?"

"I was busy."

"With what?"

"It's not up for discussion; not now and not ever!"

"Okay, don't get your tail in a knot. I was just asking."

Shiego looked back the way they had come. They still had to get a meal for the others, just not elk.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"You came to hunt, so let's hunt." Shiego headed up towards a ridge. He needed a better view to locate some quarry. Ciri tailed closely behind him. At the top of the ridge he stopped, looking around for any signs of prey. In one clearing he could see the elk they had encountered earlier. He continued looking. He could make out a small flock of turkeys. But that wouldn't be enough for seven hungry wolves.

"What about over there?" Ciri chimed in.

Shiego looked to follow her gaze. Not too far off was a small clearing. In that clearing was a scraggly tan animal. It was a mountain goat.

"Nice job. Just try not to startle it until it's too late."

Shiego's comment made Ciri feel useful. She didn't care that he still didn't trust her yet. But at least he had given her a partial compliment.

They moved in closer. The goat was nibbling peacefully on the fresh, new grass. Ciri was so focused on the goat that she didn't realize that Shiego was no longer beside her. She started to panic. _'Where is he!' She frantically looked around. She didn't see him anywhere. She heard some rustling in the leaves off to the side. She looked back at where the goat stood. It had gone on alert. Swiveling its ears to locate the sound. That's when she saw him. Shiego flew out of a thicket. Planting his teeth firmly into the goat's neck. The goat threw his head back, sinking one of its horns into Shiego's shoulder. Ciri could see the pain across Shiego's face, but he held on. She had to do something. She dashed out of the cover, charging towards the goat. She paused, but just for a second. Lunging forward she sank her fangs into the soft hair underneath the goat's chin. Blood filled her mouth. She wouldn't let go. Not till she was sure it was dead. She held on. The goat grew weaker, slowly slipping to the ground. Still Ciri held on._

"_It's dead now." Shiego said. Ciri was still clamped on. She looked over at Shiego. He stood there, blood staining his shoulder. She released her grip, the goat's head falling to the ground._

"_Are you okay?" She asked, spitting blood out of her mouth._

"_I'll be fine… what about you?"_

"_I…I've never killed anything before. It felt….felt.."_

"_Different."_

"_Yeah, different…"_

"_That's the way it is out here… eat or be eaten. We don't kill for sport, just for survival."_

"_And protection." Ciri muttered. She hadn't attacked the goat because she thought Shiego needed help. It was the smell of the blood that drove her on. Not the blood of the goat, but of the wolf. The blood of one of her kind. She fought back and had held on for every drop of wolf blood that stained the grass. It sickened her. Ciri had never felt this way before. In the city she had ended more than her share of would-be usurpers. But it was different then. She had never felt close enough to anyone in her pack to fight their fights for them. If they lost… that was that. She would mourn for a few days and then go back to her everyday life. But out here? Out here it was different. The wolves cared for each other, looked out for each other's safety. Was that what it meant to be part of a pack? That sensation that she felt when she saw the goat's horn disappear under Shiego's fur. Was that what it was like to care? To actually feel another's pain? _

_Shiego grabbed the dead goat by the throat. He began to drag it off in the direction of where the other wolves were waiting. Ciri bounded up beside him. "Let me do that," she said. _

_Shiego gave her a cold stare before continuing to drag the carcass along. Ciri could see the blood still trickling out of his wound, every so often letting a large crimson drop strike the ground. She winced every time it happened. She had seen the injuries that wolves had sustained back in the city after fights. But this was different, he kept going. Back in the city the injured wolves would go and hide for fear of being killed by younger, stronger wolves. She walked up beside Shiego, grabbing the goat. If he wouldn't let her drag it for him… she could at least drag it with him._


	11. The River

"I wonder what could be taking them so long?" Tsume muttered to himself.

"Relax…" Kiba commented. "They're probably on their way back right now." At least he hoped so. They had been gone for almost three hours. Hige and Blue had already returned to the rest of the group. Toboe had asked where they had gone and Kiba could see the red in Blue's ears as she smiled shyly, avoiding the question. She sat down and started to lick her paw. Meanwhile Hige bounded gleefully towards the others. Toboe had asked again where they had gone, but this time Kiba told him to be quiet. He didn't need to know.

Kiba now looked across the grass. Noontime was rapidly approaching and they were all hungry. Everyone, but Hige that was. He spotted some movement in the brush about fifty yards off. Two wolves emerged, dragging an animal as large as themselves. Toboe dashed out to meet them. Kiba couldn't help but notice the limp of the larger wolf as it continued on. He got up and walked over. It looked like they would be staying here for a while.

"Are you okay?" Kiba hollered as he got closer.

"I'm fine…" Shiego growled. The pain in his shoulder bothered him, but he wasn't going to let that affect their travels.

Kiba approach, just as Ciri let out her tongue to lick the wounded wolf's shoulder. Shiego winced at the sudden contact. He stared out of the corner of his eye at her, letting out a growl and showing his still bloody teeth. "Cut it out!" he snarled.

Ciri immediately drew back.

All the wolves had gathered around now and were watching to see what would happen next. Tsume spoke from behind Shiego. He had wandered around to sniff the dead animal, unsure of what it was at first. "What's your problem? She was only trying to help."

"Shut up!" Shiego barked. Whirling around to face Tsume, barring his teeth. Everyone froze, not knowing how to react.

"Just calm down…" Kiba said. Trying his best to sound non-confrontational.

Shiego turned his gaze to glance at the white wolf, still showing his teeth to Tsume.

"We'll rest here until your better and then continue on…" He barely had time to finish before a set of bloody fangs snapped closed, just inches from his face.

"We eat, then go!" Shiego growled. There was no way he was going to slow down the rest of the pack because of a simple injury.

"But your hurt, your limping." Toboe whined. He hadn't seen Shiego this mad before. It was scary, him snapping at everyone. Shiego gave him an icy stare. Toboe slunk to the ground, cover his head with his paws.

"It's just a scratch. Nothing to worry about." Shiego snarled, looking back at Kiba.

"Fine, we'll go… On one condition."

"What?" Shiego didn't really like the sound of this.

"Let someone at least clean your wound up first, then we can go."

"Not on your life!" He showed his teeth.

"Well then I guess we stay here." Kiba said, matter-of-factly.

Shiego furrowed his eyebrows.

"You got a better idea?"

Shiego was silent for a moment before he spoke. "Yeah, we leave and I don't kill you."

Kiba shuddered at the comment. He knew Shiego was on edge but he didn't think he was this close to going over. He thought carefully about what to say next. "We'll have to hold you down if you try," he said, looking around at the other wolves standing about.

Shiego stared back. He would have fought all of them; right now, right there. He glanced over at Toboe. He was shaking as he peeked out from under one of his paws. Shiego knew he couldn't do it. Not because he thought he'd lose. On the contrary he had every confidence in himself to beat all of them. It was because of Toboe, whatever he did, he couldn't bring himself to hurt those that the pup held dear. "Fine, have it your way," he said. "We leave as soon as everyone's fed."

"And you shoulder?"

"Clean it if you like." Shiego snarled.

Kiba looked at the rest of the pack before he stopped his gaze on the black and brown she-wolf. "Ciri, you clean him up."

"But I…"

"Just do it, that's an order." he snapped back. He figured if someone had the best chance of getting him to calm down it would be her. Toboe was still too shaken to be of any assistance at the moment and he could tell Blue and Hige were more interested in each other at the moment to care.

Ciri hung her head as she slowly walked up to Shiego's side. Shiego laid down in the grass. He wasn't going to enjoy this one bit.

Ciri sat down next to him. Reaching over to where his wound was. "I'm sorry…" she whispered. Gently letting her tongue lick the crimson stains out of his fur. He barely flinched, not even looking her way as she continued. She sat there, cleaning out the wound for a couple minutes. She looked up, Shiego was staring at her. He instantly looked away when she caught his gaze. As she finished cleaning his wound she looked up again. He was staring off at the other wolves as they ate. She moved her head closer to his.

"Are you done?" He asked.

"Yes…" she replied. Reaching over to try and plant a kiss on his cheek.

Shiego bolted to his feet, startling Ciri. She looked away ashamed at herself. She barely knew him, but yet she wanted to get to know him more.

She stood up and went to join the other wolves as Tsume and Toboe quarreled over who should get the leg. She dashed over and snatched it up, ending the argument and soliciting a chuckle from Toboe at the surprised look on Tsume's face. She sauntered off to feast on her share. Looking back she could see Shiego, watching her. She swished her tail, trying to entice him. He casually looked away. Ciri sat on her haunches and started to eat. Shiego went over, selected a piece of the goat for himself and laid down to eat, his back to her. _'If that's the way he's going to be, so be it' _she thought to herself, tearing a large chunk of meat out and swallowing it.

It was starting to get really warm out when they finally set out again. Ciri followed closely behind Kiba, looking back every so often at Shiego, who had taken up residence at the rear of the pack. Toboe moped along beside her, still shaken from Shiego's outburst earlier.

"What's wrong Toboe?" she asked, nudging up against him.

"Oh, nothing," he muttered

"Come on, you can tell me."

Toboe looked into her eyes, the pain clearly evident in his own.

"It's about Shiego, isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"Some things he'll just have to work out on his own." She glanced back to see if Shiego had heard her comment. To her relief he was lost in his own world, a scowl on his face as he muttered to himself.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing…" she said, still looking at Shiego. He was cute when he was frustrated, she thought to herself.

Ciri slammed into Kiba, not realizing he had stopped.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" she yelled at him.

"Be quiet. Do you hear that?"

She stopped to listen. She shot a glance over at Shiego as the other wolves all gathered around. "Be quiet" she hissed, he was still talking to himself.

Shiego silenced himself, giving her a nasty look before she turned back to listen for what ever it was that Kiba heard. Off in the distance, she could just make out the faint rushing of water. _'A stream!' _she thought to herself. _'A perfect place to cool off from this heat.' _She dashed off towards the sound. The other wolves falling in behind her. Shiego still stood where he had stopped. Staring blankly off after the others as they dashed onward. He started grumbling to himself again as he walked on after them.

Tsume shot past Ciri as they neared the water. It kept getting louder, pretty soon it was the only thing they could hear. Ciri caught up to Tsume at the shoreline of a large river. The melting snow had caused it to overflow its banks as debris was washed down stream. They had to yell in order to be heard.

"What do we do now!" Ciri hollered to no one in particular.

"We have to get across!" Kiba hollered in return.

"But how? The waters too fast."

"We'll have to find a spot where we can swim across."

'_Is he crazy!' _There was no way they would get across the rushing river that way.

Kiba could tell what she was thinking. "You got a better idea!?"

"Not at the moment!"

They waited for Shiego to catch up to the group. If they were going to have to swim, they would need to run it past everybody.

Kiba hollered out as the wolves gathered around him to hear better. "We're going to have to swim!"

Nobody said anything in reply, thinking about how cold the water was going to be and how fast the river was flowing.

"Tsume you go first since you're the strongest! Take Hige and Blue with you!"

Tsume nodded his head in agreement as the three wolves set of towards the edge of the water. He put one paw in before rapidly jerking it back out. It was like ice. He took a backwards glance at the wolves with him before plunging in to the frigid water. Blue and Hige jumped in after him, letting out shrieks as they hit the water. The three wolves swam as hard as they could, making slow but steady progress towards the other bank. Tsume stood up on the shoreline, as he helped Blue out of the water. She shook out her coat, then went over to Hige to snuggle and get warm again.

"It's our turn!" Kiba yelled out to the remaining wolves.

All four of them made their way to the water line. Toboe was the first to jump in, letting out a gasp as the cold water shocked the air out of him. Kiba and Ciri dove in behind him, starting to make their way across. Shiego stood on the bank for a second before he started to wade in. The water was barely past his dewclaws when he looked up to see Toboe struggling with the current. The young wolf slipped under the swirls of the rushing river, only to reappear moments later, gasping for air. Shiego dashed out the water as Toboe started to drift down stream. Kiba hollered something as Ciri screamed out for Toboe. Shiego wasn't listening anymore, even the pounding sound of the water slipped away from his ears. He was running.

Shiego ran alongside Toboe as he continued to drift downstream. Kiba and Ciri had made it to the other side and were racing along the opposite shore with the rest of the pack. They watched in horror as the young wolf dipped beneath the water again. Toboe couldn't hold on much longer. The icy cold water was starting to numb his body, that and his body kept impacting against unseen debris under the surface. He couldn't feel his legs or tail as he slipped under for a third time. Toboe couldn't even tell if his legs were still swimming anymore. He took a mouthful of water, coughing it back up in time to take in another. His vision was starting to get dark as he struck up against another large object, sending him tumbling head over tail in the water.

Shiego flew down the bank. Looking for any opportunity to jump in and rescue his friend. He could see a large branch further down that overshot the water, but Toboe was running out of time now. He took a flying leap into the water, diving under to be swept along to follow Toboe. As he surfaced he looked frantically around him for the drowning pup. He caught a glimpse of brown fur as it dove under the current again. He paddled with the current, rapidly approaching Toboe.

Toboe's vision was all but gone and his lungs were starting to fill with water. He closed his eyes as another object hit him. It was warm? Toboe could feel the gentle pressure around his neck as his head was lifted up out of the water.

Shiego held on, holding the pups nose above his own as he struggled to bring them closer to shore. He looked down stream in time to see an approaching sandbar. He swam harder, his own paws and tail had gone numb but he had to make it to the shore.

Tsume saw the sudden surge of power when Shiego had looked down stream. He looked himself and saw the sandbar. _'That's where he's heading!' He bolted past the others towards the calmer water. He quickly past Shiego as he struggled to maintain his grip on Toboe. Charging into the water he struck out to intercept the two floating wolves. _

_Shiego saw Tsume dart in. He started to back paddle, trying to slow down as they raced towards him. They barreled into Tsume, knocking him over. But instead of going on they stopped. Tsume looked up to see Hige standing behind him, his body pressed up against the others to bring them to a halt. _

_Tsume grabbed Toboe and pulled him to shore as Hige helped Shiego get up and wade over. He set the runt down in the grass and put his ear to his nose. There was no breathing, and no movement. He slowly began to turn away as Ciri rushed over. She began to strike blows at Toboe's chest. Each time hitting harder and faster._

_Tsume glared over at her, "leave him alone, why don't you! He's gone, nothing we can do now!"_

"_No he's not." Ciri said in between blows._

"_I said leave him alone!" Tsume growled, walking towards her._

"_I can't…"_

"_Stop it!" Tsume charged at her. It was enough that Toboe was gone but to have someone beat upon his body was disrespectful to say the least._

_He slammed into her. Knocking her off her feet. He stood over her, teeth glistening in the sun, water dripping off his fur. He heard a cough behind him. He looked just in time to see Toboe's eyelid start to flutter open. He whirled around to face his best friend. "Toboe? Can you hear me?"_

_Toboe coughed up some water, looking up at Tsume through barely open eyes._

"_Toboe, say something!" he demanded._

"_I thought I was the runt?" came his weak reply, bring on another cough._

_Tsume pressed his nose up against Toboe's cheek as a tear slid down his own. _

"_How'd you know that would work?" Blue asked, walking over to where Ciri lay in the grass._

"_I saw some wolves do back in the city if one of them started choking. I thought maybe it would help."_

"_Well I would sure say it did," Hige butt in. He stood next to Blue, looking down at Tsume and Toboe._

_Toboe spoke, "Where's Shiego?"_

"_I'm right here," a voice spoke from behind him._

_Tsume looked up. Shiego stood there, his fur drenched. Tsume's eyes ran across the contours of his body, his white fur had become almost translucent and Tsume could see the countless scars that covered him from nose to tail. Most of them were small, most likely scratches that weren't properly cleaned and cared for. Others were more impressive. A thin pencil like scar ran across his thigh. Another crisscrossed over his shoulder underneath the wound from the goat. All across his back was the evidence of claw and teeth marks. Tsume looked over to see that Kiba too, was staring at the scars._

_Shiego noticed the strange looks the two wolves had given him and quickly looked down at himself. Seeing what they saw, he quickly shook the water from his coat. Causing the scars to vanish under his thick coat._

_Tsume began to speak, but Shiego cut him off. " Are those…"_

"_None of your business."_

"_Okay, be secretive then."_

_He had kept them a secret this far. And now that he knew Tsume and Kiba had seen them, it was only a matter of time before they started asking questions. The longer he could put it off the better…_


	12. Time will Tell

They waited for Toboe to dry out before they set out again. Tsume looked over at Shiego. He had been silent ever since he had shaken out his fur, hiding his past injuries. How had he gotten them? And why did he try to hide them? Scars are the pride of a wolf of battle. _'Save for a few,' _Tsume thought of his own scar. _'Maybe these aren't those kind of scars…'_ He quickly threw that thought out of his head. He had seen the results of enough fights to know that most of Shiego's scars were from the teeth and claws of others. _'There were so many.' _Tsume had his share of scars under his silvery fur from various quarrels, but nowhere near the amount that covered the silent wolf.

It was really starting to bug him. He had to get some answers. Tsume knew he was walking on fragile ground, but he had to ask.

"Shiego, how'd you get all those scars?"

Shiego shot a glance over at him as he came to a stop. Letting out a slight growl.

"Alright, sorry. Forget I asked." He shrugged his shoulders and moved on.

The white wolf stood there for a moment. He knew everyone would start asking him eventually. He had to think something up that would convince them but still keep the truth hidden.

"Hey Kiba… Wait up," Hige called.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" He could tell from Hige's tone he was going to ask what was on every-wolf's mind.

"Why did you let Toboe get swept done stream?"

This was definitely not what Kiba had expected. "Uh…" he scrambled to think up an answer.

"Well?"

"I didn't see him get swept away till it was too late…"

"Yeah, you wish. I saw you look at him when he first started struggling."

Kiba looked hurriedly to the other members of the pack following behind them to make sure no one else was listening. "Just between you and me," he took another quick look. "I knew Shiego would help. Besides I had to help Ciri across."

Hige cast him a sideways glance.

"He's not as hard and cold as you think…" He thought back to the first few days he had known Shiego. Now that he thought about it, Shiego had always been beside Toboe. Keeping each other warm, looking out for each other. But then suddenly something changed. It started after the fight with that oversized wolf. Since that point he had slowly started to withdraw himself from the rest of the pack. Something must have been triggered by that encounter. Something had been set in motion that couldn't be undone. Kiba had to find out what.

"Whatcha thinking?" Hige said. He noticed the frustrated look on the alpha's face and knew he was thinking hard about something.

"You remember those three wolves we fought that one night?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Ever since that night Shiego's acted differently. Almost like he's with the pack but not part of it."

"Do you think he's gonna try to leave?"

"No I don't think so. Not with Toboe here anyway…"

"Well then what do we do? It's not like we can just ask him."

"That's it!"

"What?"

"I have a plan. Once we settle in for the night I'll put it in motion."

"What is it?"

"Quiet, you'll have to wait for tonight."

"Hey Ciri?" Blue asked. They were trotting together since the other wolves were either deep in thought or lost in conversation.

"Huh?" She replied, not really paying attention.

"What's wrong? You seem troubled by something." Blue had noted the worried look on her face.

"I don't really want to talk about it…"

"Oh come on." Blue said giving a mischievous grin. "You can trust me."

Ciri looked away from her. "Can you keep a secret?"

Blue's jaw dropped as she followed Ciri's gaze to watch Shiego moping along with Toboe. "No you didn't!?"

"Didn't what?"

"Come on, it's not like we don't know he likes you. But that much?"

Ciri let out a slight chuckle as a grin spread across her face. "No it's nothing like that…"

"Oh come on."

"If you think we have it in for each other, your wrong." Ciri snapped back. This conversation was quickly going the wrong direction.

"Yeah, so what's on your mind then?"

"Shiego…"

"I knew it! You like him, don't you?" Blue blurted out.

"Yeah I do, but that's not what I was thinking about."

"Oh?"

"Back before I left the city… before I ever saw him…"

Blue kept quiet. _'This could get interesting.'_

"I was barley older than what Toboe is now." She began. "The winter had been really bad that year and food was pretty scarce. Thankfully the alpha had secured a decent territory on the edge of the city, near a few good dumpsites. I remember when I first saw him. He just appeared one day amongst the garbage. We didn't smell him at first…" Her mind went back to that horrid scent.

"He was dying. His blood stained the ground from a wound on his leg. The alpha never saw him. I covered him with a tarp that was laying about and stayed near, keeping the other wolves away from my find. There was something special about this wolf, but I just couldn't place my tongue on it." Ciri glanced over to make sure Blue was still paying attention. "I returned every day. Bringing him food and fresh water. Over the course of a week the alpha started to take notice of my strange behavior. He followed me one night as I slipped away from the rest of the pack. I brought the usual food and water, a portion of my rations for that evening. As I laid them down I could hear the alpha step out behind me…"

"Ciri, what do you think your doing!" the alpha demanded.

Fear shot across her face as she turned to see their leader standing immediately behind her. "I…I just…"

"You know the rules. No leaving the safety of the pack after dark." He snarled, then looked down at the weak animal laying amidst the trash.

"You know better than to help any one outside the pack!"

The alpha pushed her to the ground. Making sure he got the point across. Satisfied, he turned his attention to the white wolf.

"And what do you think your doing here on my turf!"

Shiego glanced up at the angry wolf standing above him. He calmly sighed, rolling back into the trash pile.

"I asked you a question! Answer me!"

Shiego stared at the older wolf briefly before responding. "I'm looking for my son…"

"Ha! Looks to me like you are about to lose more than that!" he chuckled, moving closer.

"I have to find him…" Shiego went on, "He's all I have left. Please, I have to make sure he finds Paradise."

The alpha froze at the mention of that word. His fangs poised above the white wolf's neck. "What did you say?!"

"I said I have to find…"

"No, not that. About Paradise, why do you have to find it?"

Shiego stared into nothingness, "I promised his mother that I'd get him there…"

The alpha took a step back. Paradise was a place only the worthy could reach. He had given up hope himself long ago. He looked over at Ciri. The pup was shaking as she looked hesitantly up at him. Her parents were killed by humans and he had rescued her as a pup, back when he too was searching for Paradise. Ciri was like a daughter to him, but he had nothing left to offer her. Life in the city was hard. You either kill or were killed. There was no gray zone, no paradise here. Deep inside he wanted more for his adopted daughter. A glimmer of hope kindled inside his hardened heart. He looked down at the white wolf, a long wound starting to scar over on his leg.

"And what makes you think your so special to get in to Paradise?" he snickered.

Shiego slowing stood up before he replied. "Not me… the pup has to go."

"Your in no condition to be traveling right now." he stated looking down at Shiego's thigh.

"Wounds will heal with time. I just have to find the pup."

Ciri looked back and forth as the two wolves spoke. She noticed that Shiego looked almost her age, yet he talked with a certain authority back to the older wolf.

"Gunshot wounds never fully heal you know."

"It doesn't matter. I made a promise to keep and I intend to keep it."

Things were starting to escalate. Ciri cringed at the thought of a fight breaking out. She hadn't saved Shiego only for him to get ripped apart by her alpha.

"Prove it!" The alpha shouted, throwing himself at the white wolf. They tussled back and forth. Clawing and nipping at each others throats. Shiego clamped down hard on the older wolfs paw, hearing a resounding yelp he thrust his body hard into the chest of his opponent. The older wolf toppled to the ground. Ciri let out a shriek as her adopted father hit the asphalt. Shiego paused for a moment to look over at the scared female, just long enough to lose his advantage. The older wolf drove its paw into the still healing wound. Sending a blaze of pain through Shiego's body, causing him to back off, howling in pain. The alpha stood up and faced the younger wolf.

"You fight pretty well stranger." He paced to and fro, watching as the white wolf tried to get his pain under control. "I will help you in your quest… if you promise me one thing."

"_What! What did he promise." Blue squealed in excitement._

"_I was just getting to that." Ciri said, letting out a sigh. "He made him promise that, in return for helping him get better and search for the pup…"_

"_Go on!" Blue could hardly contain her excitement._

"_He made him promise that he would take me to Paradise."_

"_No way! Your pulling my tail!"_

"_True story."_

"_Then how come he never mentioned it before?"_

"_I guess he felt like he let me down…"_

"_Let you down? What do you mean?"_

"_The night before we to set out to look for the pup, he disappeared. He had gone out hunting with another member of our pack. They never came back and we never found out what happened."_

"_Did he ever tell you?"_

"_No, and he won't talk about."_

"_How come?"_

"_I saw him. A little over month ago. He had come back to the city. He looked so much older then. He was hurting and he stopped to stare at me. I was with some of my friends and I couldn't believe it was him. He had vanished without a trace and my alpha had felt terrible. Fearing that he had been deceived, he scoured the city alone. We eventually found the body in an old warehouse, he had searched himself to death."_

"_I'm so sorry…"_

"_Don't be. I ran after him, hoping to find out where he been all this time. He was gone before I broke out of the alley." A tear rolled down her cheek. "He came back for me. But…" she wiped away another tear with her paw._

"_But what?" Blue had to get everything out._

"_He couldn't take me with him where he was going…" she sobbed. "…not yet." _

_Nighttime was starting to fall as the wolves continued to press on. As the final rays of sunlight slipped behind the hills behind them they came to a stop._

"_We'll rest here for the night." Kiba told everyone. He winked at Hige, this was the start of his plan._

_The wolves quietly made themselves comfortable. Bedding down in the soft grass. Kiba walked over to Toboe giving him a slight nudge to get up. As Toboe stood he motioned for him to follow him._

_Toboe walked off in silence with Kiba. Neither spoke a word until they were well out of earshot of the others._

"_Why'd you bring me out here?" Toboe asked._

"_I needed to talk to you, alone."_

"_Oh, okay."_

"_Toboe, I have a plan that I think will help Shiego feel more a part of the pack."_

"_Okay… why do you need me?"_

"_Because I need you to stay with him."_

"_Stay with him? But I thought that I already did that?"_

"_Yes, you do. I mean stay with him after the rest of us leave."_

"_Your leaving!" Fear shot across Toboe's face at the thought of being left behind._

"_Not entirely." Kiba said, comforting Toboe a little. "I need you to stay with Shiego, and then follow after us when he decides to come after us."_

"_But what if he doesn't want to go after you?" Toboe said. Kiba hadn't thought about that._

"_Then I guess you'll have to decide to either come after us alone… or to stay with Shiego."_

"_Never, I have to come with you guys!" he cried out._

"_Well then you just have to convince Shiego to see the same thing."_

_Toboe paused for a moment, "Why?"_

"_Why what?"_

"_Why, do you want to leave him behind?"_

"_It's getting too dangerous to have him mope around all day. Either he changes and takes an active role in this pack or he's out." Kiba could tell that this hurt Toboe's feelings, but it was the truth. They couldn't take any more chances. _

_Toboe spoke up, a slight whimper present in his voice, "What do you need me to do?"_

_Kiba and Toboe had been gone for quite some time now, Hige thought to himself. What ever he was planning it must somehow involve the runt. He only hoped that it wouldn't involve anyone getting hurt. Things hadn't gone too well today. Shiego had come back from hunting and almost got in a fight with Kiba, they to slow down a little because of his shoulder, Toboe had fallen in the river and nearly drowned. The only good thing to happen today, he kept a secret. A secret that only he and Blue shared…_


	13. Hearts

Shiego was fast asleep. He almost woke up when Toboe had settled down next to him earlier but after readjusting his position to feel more comfortable he quickly fell deeper into slumber. Toboe rested his head on Shiego's shoulder as he watched Kiba rouse the other wolves and start out. He stayed with Shiego. Slowly giving in to his dreams.

Shiego woke early that morning. Getting up he stretched and yawned, looking down at Toboe. Toboe still slept, his paws twitching in his dreams. Shiego looked over to where Hige and Blue had settled down, that was odd he thought to himself. Usually they would still be fast asleep at this time. He looked for the other wolves. Kiba, Tsume and Ciri were also missing. He rushed over to Toboe, shaking him violently to get him to wake up.

"Toboe… Toboe wake up, the others have already left."

"Five more minutes…" the brown wolf mumbled.

Shiego took a hold of the runt's ear in his mouth. Using just enough pressure that he wouldn't put a hole in it, he bit down.

"OW!" Toboe screamed, flying to his feet. "What was that for?"

"We have to go, the others are waiting."

"No they're not."

"Of course they are, let's go."

"No." Toboe sat straight down. He wasn't moving.

"What do mean no? We need to catch up."

"They're not waiting."

Shiego looked back at the pup, he must be joking.

"Kiba said that you can leave if you want."

"Oh, is this what that's about?"

"Yeah, he said you were too dangerous. That you need to change or leave." Toboe laid his ears back. He was starting to like Kiba's plan less and less with each passing moment.

"Too dangerous!" Shiego growled. "I'll show him dangerous!"

Toboe started to whine as he lowered himself to the ground, tucking his tail underneath him.

Shiego glanced down at the terrified pup. This is exactly why Kiba didn't want him around. He lowered his voice as he addressed the shaking wolf before him. "I'm sorry Toboe. I didn't mean to get upset."

"You never do. That's why Kiba thinks you should leave. So no one gets hurt." Toboe looked up at Shiego. "He says you have to change or else he and Tsume will drive you out of the pack."

Shiego looked away. It wouldn't be the first time he had been forced to leave a pack. He looked back at Toboe, "Then why are you still here?"

"Because I don't want you to leave," the pup said, reaching up to give a wet kiss under the chin of the older wolf.

Shiego looked down, he knew what Toboe wanted. He just had to figure out what he wanted. Shiego plopped down on his rear. It was an easy decision to make, just a hard one to implement.

"Let's go," he said, standing up.

"Where are we going?" Toboe asked.

"To find the others."

Toboe let out a yip of excitement. "I knew you would come with us!"

"I'll come but you have to promise me something."

"Sure, anything."

"I need you to listen."

Toboe tilted his head to the side. It was an odd request but he was more than happy to oblige.

"The reason I have been on edge these past few days…"

"This area we have been crossing. Marks the edge of the territory I used to roam as a pup. Only this time there is nothing left. Everything ever worth living for, lived and died here. These hills we've crossed…" Shiego let a tear fall to the ground.

"These hills were my home, but now that I've returned I feel nothing but guilt. Guilt for the blood shed on my account. Death caused, because I couldn't see the consequences of my actions."

He turned to face Toboe. "Your mother…" he began. "She died, and there was nothing I could do to save her."

"She died because of me. If I never would have rescued her, those humans never would have come after us."

"They died because I couldn't protect them…" He began to cry, setting his muzzle atop his paws.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't save her." He closed his eyes as he arched his head to the sky. Letting out a sad howl through the morning air. The ultimate sound of grief.

"It's not your fault." Toboe said, trying to comfort him. "She died knowing that you would protect me."

"And now that were back together you can fulfill your promise to her. I'm still here. Aren't I worth living for?"

Shiego wiped the tears form one eye so he could see better. He grabbed Toboe in a bear hug, sobbing against his chest as he slowly rocked back and forth. "You are definitely worth living for…"

"Hey Kiba, how much longer are we going to keep this up?" Tsume asked.

"Until they catch up, or we fall from exhaustion." Kiba panted.

They pressed onward. Suddenly a single mournful howl pierced the air.

"Hey, that's Shiego." Ciri said.

"He sounds upset." Blue commented.

"Maybe we should wait for them? Hige what do you think? Had enough?"

"Sure… we can… stop now…" he panted, as he fell to the ground. All this running was doing a number on him.

Kiba and Tsume slowed to a stop. Hige lay on his side in the grass, exhausted.

Tsume spoke up, "I guess this is as far as we are going to get."

"Let's hope it's far enough…"

Shiego stood upright, still sniffling. "We should get going, I have some promise to keep."

Toboe got up, shaking the dampness from his fur. "What promises?"

"I promised to get you and Ciri to Paradise…"

"You promised Ciri?!"

'_Ugh, did I really just say that?' "I didn't mean to say that."_

"_Sure you did. When did you promise her?"_

_Shiego knew their was no avoiding the question. "Okay, don't tell anyone."_

"_I won't."_

"_When she was your age, I made a promise to her alpha that I would take her safely to Paradise."_

"_But how come she wasn't with you when we found you back in the city?" He had a valid question. _

"_I, uh…" Shiego racked his brain for a good answer. "I got separated from her, and couldn't find her."_

"_Well, it looks like she found you." Toboe said, a smile shining across his face._

"_Yeah, I guess she did." He let out a slight chuckle. He had finally cried his heart out, making room for other emotions to take root. "We had better get a move on if we hope to catch the others."_

_They set out tracking the others scent. Shiego smelt a flowery scent he hadn't noticed before. "Toboe what's that smell? It's like flowers."_

"_You mean you haven't noticed?" He gave Shiego a confused look. Had he been that focused?_

"_No I haven't. What is it?"_

"_It's Ciri, She started to smell like that a few days ago…"_

"_Oh… I see."_

"_Or rather you smell." Toboe cut in, with a laugh._

"_Yeah, I guess I do smell. How long did you say she was in heat?"_

"_Huh? What's that?"_

"_Don't tell me nobody ever told you?"_

"_Told me what?"_

"_Okay, listen up. I'm only going to tell you once."_

_Toboe trotted closer._

"_That smell, the scent of flowers. Tells a male wolf when a female is in heat. That's when she can get pregnant., okay?"_

_Toboe shuck his head as he paid attention._

"_When she's ready, if she wants. She will choose a mate. Usually the strongest or bravest wolf in the pack. Sometimes though they choose just for love… once they mate the scent starts to fade away" _

"_You mean like Blue?"_

"_Like Blue? What do you mean."_

"_When you went hunting yesterday, she and Hige ran off somewhere. When they got back They both smelled like how Ciri does now."_

"_You mean?"_

"_I guess so. That's what you said, isn't it?"_

"_Yeah, I guess. I just… I never noticed anything."_

"_Is she going to have puppies!?"_

"_I… I don't know. Maybe you should ask her once we catch up."_

"_Okay, I'll race you!"_

"_Your on!"_

_The four wolves rested in the grass. They had traveled close to five miles in the dark, on what little sleep they had. Hige snored loudly as he tried to catch up on what sleep he could._

"_Kiba, do you really think he's going to change?" Blue asked._

"_He has too. Or else he'll have to leave."_

_Ciri listened, she knew the others were going to paradise. But somehow she felt as if she couldn't go without him. It was because of his showing up many years ago that she had heard of paradise, it just wouldn't feel right to leave him. After all, he had promised… Ciri only hoped he still remembered._

_She settled down and drifted of to sleep._

_Ciri was wakened by raised voices. Tsume was arguing with someone._

"_You think we should excuse you because you lived here?!"_

"_No…" a soft voice replied. The tone was one she hadn't heard for years._

"_Then why should we let you stay?" Tsume growled. Shiego and Toboe had caught up to them while Ciri had slept._

"_I know this place better than anyone else."_

"_That's also why we thought you should leave. If it's too hard for you to cope with…"_

"_I've finally put that behind me!"_

"_Oh yeah?!"_

"_Tsume cut it out!" Kiba snarled. He didn't want a fight to break out, and Tsume was really starting to push it. "If he said it's behind him, then it's behind him."_

_Tsume gave a sideways glance over towards Kiba before storming off. He didn't trust Kiba's judgment on this, but since he was the alpha he would have to follow directions. As much as he didn't like them._

"_Sorry about that. Tsume just doesn't think you've really changed." Kiba said, seeking to excuse Tsume's rash behavior._

"_Don't be. I'd be worried if he didn't feel that way." Shiego said. It would be hard to believe his words, especially after the his previous behavior. He would have to prove himself somehow, something that would prove to Tsume that he really could be trusted._

_Ciri stood up, stretched and walked over to the two white wolves. Toboe was sitting off to the side, listening to the conversation. As she got closer she could see Shiego's nose start to quiver._

"_Looks like someone finally decided to wake up." Kiba said, jokingly._

"_Ha ha, very funny." Ciri replied, sitting down next to Toboe. She looked over to Shiego. His ears turned red as his eyes caught hers._

_Shiego turned away. Toboe was right, the flowery scent was coming from her. _

_Ciri let out a slight giggle at his reaction. It was amusing to watch as he tried to steal glances when he thought she wasn't watching. His ears just kept getting redder._

_Kiba couldn't help but notice. "If you two want to talk, I can leave… come on Toboe."_

_Toboe stood up and followed Kiba, leaving the two wolves alone._

_Once they were alone Shigeo spoke, his ears still a bright red. "Ciri I have something to say…"_

"_Oh, really? I have something to say too. You go first."_

"_Okay. The reason I disappeared that night. Why I never came back. Was because something happened. I don't want to talk about it. It was too terrible. No one should ever have to go through that."_

_Ciri cocked her head to the side. This wasn't quite what she had expected him to say._

"_When I finally got out and saw you again in the city… I felt ruined. That I would never be able to lead you to paradise. Not after what I did."_

_He continued, "Then I met Kiba and Toboe. They were looking for their friends so they could go to paradise. I figured that I would help them in whatever way I could, but deep down I knew that I wouldn't be going. I can't go to paradise, I know it won't accept me…"_

"_Of course your coming to paradise. None of us would be here without you." Ciri said, trying to bolster his spirits._

"_You don't get it. I can help you find the doors to paradise… but I won't be going."_

"_What do you mean? Is it because of something you did?"_

_Shiego lowered his voice as he looked to the ground. "Yes… I am not worthy to enter paradise. Nothing can change the past. What's done is done, no going back."_

_Ciri sat there, silent._

_Shiego looked up at her. "What was it you had to say?"_

_Ciri looked blankly at the wolf sitting across from her. Barely above a whisper, she spoke. "Nothing… it was nothing."_


	14. Outcasts

Shiego went to wake Jade up. The moon had almost set, and it was time to start moving. They had to get as far away from the humans as possible. The place where they normally gathered was two days journey yet.

"Jade, it's time to go. The others are already up." Shiego said, brushing his cold nose against her cheek.

Jade slowly opened her eyes, she hadn't slept this well for as long as she could remember. She would spend the night in a cage back at the compound. That was behind her now, she wouldn't go back. She slowly stood up, looking over to the entrance where Tiberius waited with the pups.

"Are you ready? We can go slow if you like." Shiego said, glancing down at the bulge hanging beneath her.

"I'll be fine. Let's just get away from this place."

Shiego headed out the entrance, Jade following closely on his heals. Tiberius took up the rear, making sure to keep the pups in front of him. The stars still shone brightly in the sky.

"Tiberius? Why are we leaving so early?" Sasha asked.

Tiberius glanced down at the small brown pup, "Because the humans can't see well in the dark. That way they won't know which way we went."

"Oh, but what about when it's light out? Won't they see us then?'

"If we keep this pace up they won't know where to start looking," he chuckled. Shiego was moving at a pretty fast clip, and despite being cooped up for so long, Jade kept a steady pace beside him.

"Hey Sasha! I'll bet I can beat you to the front of the pack!" Tobi stated. He and Sasha dashed off, they were always playing. If it wasn't one thing it was another. They were still so young, Tiberius thought to himself. _'Maybe, they just don't realize the gravity of the situation.'_

_Sasha and Tobi flew past Jade as she trotted alongside Shiego. She wasn't in the best shape but at least they were keeping a decent pace. She knew this wasn't as fast as Shiego would have liked, but at least he wasn't saying anything. The pups rolled in the dirt, bringing a smile to Jade's face._

_Shiego took a quick glance over at her. "So when are you expecting?"_

_Jade looked back, confused at first, "Oh, you mean the pups. I don't know really. Soon I guess."_

"_You don't sound to sure."_

"_Well I've had pups before, it's just that the humans would take them as soon as they were born and I would never see them again. I kinda gave up hope after a while…"_

"_Really? Do you know who the father is?" Shiego didn't really care. All he wanted to know was if there was other competition he had to worry about._

"_No… I don't even remember how I got pregnant. It just sort of happened, like you wake up and something's different."_

"_Don't you wonder?"_

"_Not really. Every so often I would see one of the male wolves in the lab, but they were usually out cold or running some kind of tests on them."_

_Shiego was starting to get concerned. She was be a little too open about what should have been a traumatic experience._

_Jade noticed the look of concern on his face. "Oh, don't worry about me. I'm just so glad to be able to finally talk to another wolf…"_

"_Shiego?" Tiberius butt in, running up beside them._

"_What?" He didn't appreciate their conversation being interrupted._

"_I smell other wolves…"_

_Shiego stopped. "What do you mean other wolves?!" He said slightly alarmed._

"_I noticed it a while back. At first I thought it was nothing but this time I saw the flicker of a tail."_

"_What did they smell like?" Shiego asked._

"_Why? What's that got to do with it?"_

"_Everything! Tiberius, what did they smell like!?" Shiego shouted. He was getting concerned for the safety of the pack. None of them could really fight. Shiego himself didn't know how to fight. If he was pushed far enough he just reacted. He didn't really plan things out, they would just happen._

_Tiberius cringed at the sudden outburst. At the sound of raised voices Sasha and Tobi came bounding back to the group._

_Softening his voice Shiego spoke again. "What did they smell like?" He asked gently licking Tiberius's cheek to help reassure him._

"_They smelled like cedar… and musky leaves." Tiberius said slowly, as he thought the scents through in his mind._

_Shiego paused for a moment. Trying to picture the scent in his mind. "Musky leaves… cedar." he mumbled to himself._

"_What's he doing?" Tobi asked._

_Jade looked down at the obsidian pup. "He's trying to remember if he's smelled that smell before.'_

"_What smell?" Sasha questioned._

"_The one Tiberius said he smelt…"_

"_That's it!" Shiego blurted out. The other wolves looked at him. "What?" he said, looking around at them._

"_Well aren't you going to tell us?" Jade said, sitting down carefully._

"_I remember the scent from the last time I was at the gathering. There was a pack from a cedar grove that had come. All the males had this musky scent to them."_

"_But why would he be out here alone?" Tiberius asked._

"_Beats me. He's probably on patrol or something…"_

_Tiberius was getting concerned. If the wolf he smelled was on patrol, how many more where there. And what kind of report would it bring back of them?_

_They continued to move on. It was late afternoon and they had finally gotten back into the forest. They had passed several more patrols, but Shiego would just look back to let everyone know that he smelled them and would keep going. The scent didn't seem to bother him as much as it did the others. Tobi and Sasha, who were normally quite talkative, were silent. Looking back and forth amongst the concerned looks on both Tiberius's and Jade's faces. Shiego even seemed to be slightly on edge, but why should he? They were going to meet his friends. Why should that be cause for concern?_

_Shiego came to halt, the others grouping up close behind him._

"_What is it?" Tiberius asked._

"_Someone's coming." He said, looking back at the others._

_Two gray wolves approached from behind a thicket. The scent of cedar filled their noses._

_The larger of the two wolves spoke. "Who are you, and what do you want."_

_Shiego looked back at them. They were obviously much older than anyone in his small band and had plenty of scars to prove they knew how to fight._

"_Speak!" the second wolf demanded._

"_My name's Shiego… I've come for the gathering, this is my pack."_

_The two wolves glanced at each other. Not really buying it._

"_Ugh…" Shiego moaned. "My uncle was the leader of your pack!" he shouted._

_That got their attention. "Why didn't you say so? Right this way." the leader said, turning aside and walking off._

_Shiego followed. His pack kept close to him as the other gray wolf followed the group. They made their way past a few other patrols. They walked for about an hour. No one spoke, the only sound was the sound of paw pads crunching on the leaves as they walked. Winter would be coming early this year, Shiego thought. Suddenly the wolf that was leading them stopped._

"_Wait here." He ordered before dashing off through the brush._

_They waited for a good half an hour before he returned. He had another, younger wolf at his side._

"_Shiego?!" The wolf cried out. "I knew you guys would make it…" his voice trailed off as he noticed the rest of the family wasn't there. Instead, replaced by strangers._

"_I told you." The large wolf said. Disappointment showed on the face of the younger wolf as he turned back. Leaving his cousin behind, he tore back the way he had come._

"_Let's go," the large wolf demanded. Bringing them into a clearing. There must have been thirty or forty wolves present. There were a few pups, playing in the leaves. But all the adults were sitting around, staring at them. All of them had the same look of disappointment on the faces. This didn't look good._

_A large, grizzled wolf walked up to them. "Shiego, why have you brought strangers here? You know that is against the packs laws." _

"_Shiego, where is your family? Your pack?" a female said, walking up beside the other wolf._

_Shiego looked up at the older wolves, "their dead," he stated. Trying his best to hide the pain that it still brought him._

"_Dead? How?"_

"_We were attacked. No one else survived…"_

_The two wolves looked at each other. They seemed satisfied with the answer, though it wasn't pleasant news. The male looked back at Shiego. "And who are these? Friends?"_

_Shiego looked back at his pack. They were more than just friends to him. "This is my pack."_

"_Your pack?!" the male snorted, before being silenced by the female beside him._

"_Tell me, how did they become part of your pack? By birth?" he said looking down at Sasha and Tobi. "I would think not. By blood?" He continued, looking at the scar on Tiberius's chest. "Or love?" he said, looking over at the pregnant female._

_The older female looked down at him. "You should not have brought them here."_

"_Then what should I have done! Crawled in a hole and die!?" Shiego shouted back._

"_It would have been better, yes. For both you, and them." the male said, nodding to one of the larger gray wolves._

_The wolf started to move towards his friends, showing his teeth. Shiego had to do something fast, or else they would kill them all for breaking the packs rules. He frantically searched his brain, trying to remember the rules his father had taught him._

"_Stop!" He demanded._

_The wolf paused for a moment, looking back at the older male who had given the order._

_Shiego continued, now that he had their attention. "As my packs alpha…" He started, this was a long shot at best. "I challenge you for leadership of the pack united." he ordered staring back at the older wolf._

_Gasps of shock could be heard from many of the other wolves at the request. No, it wasn't a request. It was a challenge. If the current alpha refused, the pack would be forced to kill him. And if the challenger lost…_

_Shiego knew he didn't stand a chance, but he couldn't bare to see his friends die before him._

"_What are your terms." the male replied, accepting the challenge._

"_If I win, we leave alive… If you win," Shiego glanced back at his small band. "If you win, you let them go."_

"_Fair enough." the wolf replied. It was common courtesy to allow the challenger to make a request, so long as it didn't include the sparing of his own life._

_The female drew back away from her mate._

_Sasha let out a cry, as Tiberius stepped in front of her. Shielding her eyes._

_The two wolves squared off. Drawing back, they started to circle. Slowly getting closer with each pass. The older wolf made the first move. Throwing himself at his challenger. Shiego dove past the wolf's attack. The only way he stood a chance was if he could outlast his opponent. Shiego kept his distance, dodging the numerous advances. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jade, watching him closely. He lost his focus just long enough for the other wolf to make its move. Slamming into his shoulder and sending him sprawling. Shiego hurried to his feet as his attacker drew closer again, slamming him back down. They clawed at each other, sending fur flying in all directions. Shiego knew he didn't stand a chance against the older, more experienced wolf, but he was going to make him pay dearly for every piece of ground. He bit the older wolf in the shoulder drawing a stream of red liquid onto the dirt. In return the older wolf clamped down on his back, biting hard. Shiego yelped in pain, letting go of the shoulder. Feeling the release the larger male threw his weight into the fight, pinning Shiego to the ground and forcing the air out of his lungs. Shiego gasped for air as his opponent slashed at his shoulder with his claws, leaving a dark red criss-crossing pattern behind. Shiego still couldn't breathe, but he lashed out anyway. Striking at the gray wolfs chest he tore a chunk of flesh and fur out as the male reared back in pain. Shiego spat the furry mess out of his mouth and took a deep breath, just as the male came back down and clamped onto his thigh. Twisting the limb, the older wolf was able to illicit a scream of pain from the younger wolf. He released just before the breaking point and bit at the white wolf's muzzle. Leaving red spots, scattered across his face. Shiego kicked up with his still good leg. Digging his claws deep into the under belly fur and raking them all the way down to the tail. The older wolf reeled back at the sudden amount of pain from between his legs. Shiego tried to stand, but was knocked back down, this time with a set of fangs against his throat. They sank into his soft flesh. Shiego was blinded by his own blood as it sprayed the two combatants. Shiego thrashed back and forth, clawing at the face and side of his attacker to no avail. He could slowly start to feel himself slipping away. His body stopped fighting back and he laid his head down on the bloodstained earth. He could feel the release of the fangs from his neck and could hear as the older wolf spoke._

"_Okay, the rest of you finish off his friends." He ordered. He must have been talking to the same gray wolf he had motioned to earlier._

"_But you said you would let them leave."_

"_Oh they'll leave alright! In pieces!"_

_Shiego could here the terrified screams of Sasha and Tobi as the wolf approached. He struggled to his feet._

"_Shiego!" Sasha screamed._

"_He's dead! And soon you will be too!" the older wolf replied. He had his back to Shiego._

_Shiego crouched low to the ground, and let out a loud growl. The wolf approaching his friends halted and looked up. The ears of the older male turned towards the sound. Slowly the alpha turned around. Only to be met by a barrage of teeth and claws. Shiego threw him to the ground, sinking his fangs into his opponents neck. He placed his front paws on the chest and yanked his head back as hard as he could. He couldn't see the shock, or pain in the older alpha as he tore chunk after chunk out of his throat. The older female screamed out for her mate, but was held back by a couple of the other members of the pack. Shiego didn't stop until he reached the bone. His face dripped red, the taste of blood filled his mouth. Shiego looked down at the ravaged body of his opponent. Nothing but a bloody spine connected the head to the blood soaked body. Shiego stumbled back. He couldn't believe what he had done. He fell to the ground in horror at what he had done. Jade rushed up to his side._

"_Shiego? Are you okay?" She said._

"_I… I.. killed him." He stuttered_

"_But you saved us, that's what matters right now." She looked down at the mangled body before them. Just looking at it sent a shiver up her spine. It was unnatural, the way Shiego had torn him apart. No wolf ever fought like that. But then again no one was like Shiego._


	15. Drawn Together

Shiego slowly opened his eyes. His body still ached with pain as he tried to move. He brought one of his forelegs underneath himself, pausing for a brief moment before trying to push himself up off the ground. His shoulder gave out, sending him dashing back to the ground with a thud. He winced at the pain in his neck as his head struck the ground. He could barely remember what had happened after the fight. He remembered Jade calling out to him and Sasha's face as she licked his muzzle. All his memories were jumbled together. He looked frantically around him, it was day time and no one else was around. He shifted his body from on side to the other, easing the pressure on his tender thigh. His ears perked up as he heard footsteps approaching. He looked up.

"Well it's about time you were up." Jade scolded, trotting into view.

"Where… are we?" Shiego said, it hurt to talk.

"You should be resting…" she replied. She gathered a small bundle from beside him.

"Jade…" Shiego said, trying once more to get up.

"Don't even think about it!" Jade snapped back, laying a paw on his good shoulder to hold him down. "You've been out for so long, we were all so worried."

"We?" Shiego said, wincing as Jade placed some plants against his neck.

"Yes, the whole pack has been worried sick about you." Jade looked over at the white wolf, she could tell that despite his wounds he was more concerned about the safety of the pack. "Tiberius took Tobi and Sasha out to play, they should be back shortly."

Shiego didn't say anything, he just relaxed as much as he could as Jade continued to alternate herbs and her licking to clean his wounds.

"This sure was easier when you were sleeping," Jade commented. Drawing her paw up to wipe the white fur from her tongue.

"Where are we?" Shiego asked again. This wasn't the same place that he had defeated the older wolf. "How'd we get here?"

"That should wait until later. I'm sure Tiberius will be able to answer that question. For now you should rest. Try to get some sleep, you need all the rest you can get."

Shiego obeyed without hesitation. Slowly letting his eyelids close as sleep came over him. In his dream he caught glimpse of what had happened the past few days. He had lapsed in and out of consciousness many times. He remembered looking up to see Sasha tenderly licking his muzzle. At other times he could remember Tiberius laying beside him, sound asleep…

Shiego yelped out in pain as something hit him. He bolted up, fully awake. Sasha let out a little scream as she jumped back. The whole pack was there now, crowded around him.

"I told you not to wake him." Jade scolded the young pup.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Sasha replied, tucking her tail between her legs.

Shiego looked around at the faces of his pack. Everyone looked fine and healthy, except for himself. He opened his mouth to speak.

Tiberius guessed what he was about to say and cut him off. "Here, eat first. I'll tell you what happened when your done." He tossed a small rabbit in front of Shiego's nose.

Shiego readily devoured the small meal. Taking his time to swallow carefully as his neck was still very tender. When he had finished he looked questionably over at Tiberius, who sat a few feet from him.

"Well now that your done, do you think your up for a story?" Tiberius chuckled. This wouldn't take long to tell but he didn't really want to bother the alpha if he wanted to rest.

"Sure, tell me a story. How'd we get here?" Shiego replied. Licking the remaining scraps of meat from his teeth.

"Okay," Tiberius began. Tobi let out a yawn as he settled down in the snow to listen.

'Snow! Since when was their snow!' "Hey, when did it start to snow!" Shiego blurted out.

Tiberius looked over at Jade, he was surprised he hadn't already noticed it.

"It's been snowing lightly for the past three days." Jade said softly.

"Can I continue now?" Tiberius asked, looking back at Shiego.

"Sure…" Shiego said, only half listening. It was way to early for snow. How long had he been out?

Tiberius began, "After you… defeated, that older wolf." Tiberius was trying to be careful how he touched on the subject. He could tell Shiego was still on edge about the incident. "Jade ran up to you. You said something and then you just collapsed to the ground." Tiberius paused as Sasha snuggled up closer against him. "The other wolves were busy finding a new alpha so I took over your pack. Me and Jade brought you to the edge of the clearing and did our best to clean you up. By nightfall your bleeding had stopped but you still hadn't waken up…" Tiberius shivered at the thought of how close they had come to losing their leader.

He continued, "The new alpha came up to us and said that we had to go. He said he would do his best to keep the other wolves out of our way, but that some of them didn't really sound too thrilled to lose the previous alpha. Jade helped get you on my back and we set out. We traveled slow, trying our best to let you rest. It took us a while but we eventually got here. Where we are now, when it started to snow. We found this little alcove in the trees and left you there. I took Tobi and we went looking for food, and a safer place to hole up for the winter."

"Did you find anything?" Shiego asked.

"Well, there is this human village not far from here. They have plenty of scraps and…"

"Humans!" Shiego said, bolting up into a sitting position. Pain raced through his body, but was no match for the adrenaline that now flooded his system.

"They're not like normal humans, they set out food for us and," he hesitated slightly. "There are two other wolves."

Shiego stared blankly at the tan wolf before he found his tongue. "Wolves?"

"Yeah, we found them about a week ago. They we just wondering around when we all but bumped into them. They showed us how to get food from the humans, that's where they are now…"

Shiego turned just in time to see two gray speckled wolves dash into the small clearing in the pines.

"Oh, hello there. Nice to see your finally up." the smaller of the two replied.

The larger wolf stared at him, looking him over from head to tail. "Looks skinnier than when we last saw him," she said.

Shiego just stared back.

The larger wolf turned to face Tiberius. "So he's the alpha?"

Tiberius gave a nod in conformation. He had acted as alpha in Shiego's place, but now that he was awake he was glad to finally relinquish the position.

The speckled female gracefully swung its body to face the white wolf, giving a slight bow as she spoke. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Mist and this is my mate Flint."

Shiego just stared back, indifferent. He wasn't impressed.

Mist stood back up. "If its okay with you, we would like to join the pack."

"Please?" Sasha yawned. She was almost asleep but the return of the wolves kept her awake a little longer.

Shiego looked over at Tiberius, their eyes meeting. This wasn't really his choice.

"Tiberius, do you think we can trust them?" Shiego asked, assuming the most authoritative tone his injuries would allow.

Tiberius glanced around, not believe that Shiego was asking him his opinion. Seeing the stares of the other wolves he looked back at Shiego. "I would trust them," he coyly replied.

"Jade?" Shiego turned towards the pregnant female, she looked about ready to burst.

"I think it will be fine…" She let out a howl of pain.

"Jade what's wrong!" Shiego stood to his feet, promptly falling back down in the snow.

"Nothing…" She said, letting out a loud whimper. "The pups are coming!"

The pack waited out in the cold for hours. Mist stayed with Jade to help as best she could. The soft crying of the mother mixed with sporadic cries of pain. Eventually Mist reappeared from the alcove. She walked up to Shiego.

"Jade wants to see you…"

Shiego started to get up.

"I'm sorry…"

Shiego felt a wrenching feeling in his gut as Mist's words reached his ears. He hurried though the trees to where Jade lay. She was breathing heavily, a mess of blood over the snow behind her. She looked up as Shiego came up to her, pressing his head up against hers.

"It will be okay…" he whispered, looking over at the bodies of the lifeless pups lying in the snow.

Jade gave him a kiss on the cheek as she stretched out her body in the snow.

Shiego looked. There, huddled up against its mother was a single brown pup. It shivered slightly in the cold as Jade curled up around it. Shiego let a tear fall. "Only one?"

Jade nuzzled the pup closer to her. "Only one. Say hello, to your son…"

Shiego kept everyone busy. He set Flint and Tiberius to digging a den for the winter. They would need a dryer place to raise the pup. Sasha and Tobi took turns scavenging for food with Mist, only visiting the village on occasion, when Jade needed to eat. Shiego continued to heal over the course of the next two weeks. The den was quickly finished, it was large enough for the whole pack, and had three separate rooms that branched off the main living space. Flint shared one of the rooms with his mate, And Tiberius shared another with the two older pups. Shiego spent most of his time with Jade and her son. It was hard for Jade to have only one out of the seven pups she bore live. She let him become her sole focus, protecting the helpless pup from the prying eyes of the rest of the pack. The only one she would let close, was Shiego. She would sometimes even let him watch the pup as she would slip out to relieve herself.

"When are you going to name him?" Tobi asked. They were relaxing in the warmth of the central den, after finishing some scraps Flint had brought back from his hunt.

Shiego wasn't too sure. He looked back to the entrance of the room where Jade and the pup rested. Tobi asked him again.

"I don't know. I'm not sure when were supposed to name him." Shiego said, looking back at the other members of the pack.

"You know," Flint said. He was more of the quiet type. He spent a lot of time alone, by himself. "Usually once the pup opens it's eyes is when you think up a name. Otherwise it's just too hard to remember them all."

"But there's only one?" Sasha reminded him.

"Still the same. It should only be a matter of days now anyway."

"Shiego, you still like us don't you?" Tobi asked. He was worried that Shiego was spending so much time with Jade that he had little time to interact with the rest of the pack.

"Sure I do, your part of the pack aren't you?" Shiego said, casting a sideways glance in Tobi's direction.

Tobi just looked up at him, a look of faint disappointment in his eye. He had hoped that Shiego would teach him more about being a wolf. Tiberius had tried his best over the past couple weeks, but Tobi wanted to learn from him.

"What's up?" Shiego asked.

"Can you teach me about being a wolf?!" Tobi blurted out, wagging his tail. He had gotten quite a bit larger since they had first met almost two months ago. He was almost as big as Flint, but still had the big feet and floppy ears of a pup.

"Isn't Tiberius teaching you?"

"Well yeah, but…"

"Are you not understanding him?"

"I am, its just…"

"What?"

"I want you to teach me!" he shouted out. It was one thing to be taught by the other members of the pack, but another entirely to be taught by the white wolf. After all, he was the alpha. That, and Tobi was secretly jealous of the new pup that stole away all Shiego's attention.

"Why? What can I possibly teach you that the others can't?" Shiego's voice trailed off as he looked up to see Jade watching from the entrance of her den. The look she gave him let him know that it was time he started leading again. Not just giving orders, but taking responsibility. He had become so focused on Jade and the tiny brown pup that he hadn't realized that the rest of the pack still needed him, wanted him.

Shiego was about to speak when something wafted to his nose.

"Fire!" Mist yelled, bolting up as she smelled the smoke.

"Everybody out!" Flint screamed, making a mad dash for the exit. He was only gone a few seconds before the first gunshot rang out. Mist's expression change from fear to anger as she dashed out after her mate. Tobi and Tiberius bolted out after her.

Shiego ran back to Jade. "We have to go, now!" he ordered. Smoke was starting to fill the den.

Jade picked up the still blind pup in her jaws, dashing out as Shiego led the way. A second gunshot rang out, followed closely by a third. Sasha had already vacated the den when Shiego and Jade left the exit, they started running, not looking back as another shot reverberated through the forest.

Shiego could here the screams of the other members of his pack as they were quickly silenced. He ran through the brush, upon an unsuspecting human. The man raised his rifle, pausing as Jade burst through behind him. He depressed the trigger. Shiego flinched, expecting to take the impact. Nothing happened, the ringing of the firearm still in his ears. He turned to Jade to tell her to run. She was lying in the snow. A hole shot through her chest. Shiego threw himself in front of her, as she started to cough up blood. The man looked on in shock at the two wolves, looking down at the small pup that lay helpless in the snow.

"Promise…me…" Jade muttered, gasping for air.

"No don't try to talk." Shiego said but his head up against hers.

"Take him… to…" Jade coughed up some blood.

"Jade!"

"Paradise…" She whispered, as her head slipped to the ground and her eyes closed.

"I promise…" Shiego said, as a tear rolled of his muzzle. He heard the man reloading a second round. He whirled around as the man coked the rifle. He raised it to his shoulder, taking aim. He didn't fire. The mans body just trembled. Shiego darted for the small pup, snatching it up and bolted away as fast as he could. He could hear more men coming and he heard the final shot. It ripped open his thigh as it past along the surface, embedding a tuft of feathers in a nearby tree. He never slowed down. This pup, was all he had left.


	16. United

Ciri had been quite the past few days. She noticed the constant looks Shiego gave her, but she couldn't bring herself to express her feelings for him any more. She was bothered by what he had said. About not being able to enter Paradise. What could he have possibly done? She knew he didn't want to talk about it, but still it couldn't possibly be that bad. She trotted closer to Blue. As the only two females they would discuss a lot of things together. She opened her mouth to speak, "Blue, can I have a word with you?"

"Sure what's on your mind?"

"In private?"

Blue gave her a worried look, "Okay…"

They slowed their pace until the rest of the pack was far enough ahead to not be able to listen. Shiego was alongside Kiba as they crossed the familiar territory. He would point out interesting features and help them find the easiest way across obstacles. Tsume keep a close eye on him the entire time. Just waiting for him slip up.

"Blue, what's Paradise like?" Ciri asked. She had heard of it but no one ever really explained it to her.

"Why don't you ask Kiba? He knows more than anybody."

"I don't really want to bother him right now…"

"Okay… Well I think it's like this place were in right now, only better!" Blue exclaimed, getting more excited. "It's perfect, like when the world began, and no one ever dies!"

"But how do we get there? Don't we have to do something?"

"That's just it! All we have to do is find it…" Blue could see the frustration on her companions face. "What is it?"

"Oh, just something Shiego said…"

"What did he say?" Blue was curious, she didn't talk to him much so she would piece together his story from what the other wolves told her.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise, shave my fur and call me a cat!" She replied, a huge grin spreading across her face.

"He said he's not going…."

"What?!" Blue's expression rapidly changed "Not going? But why would he do that?"

"I don't know… He said something about not be able to go. That it was something he did…"

"Come on, nothing could that bad." Blue said trying to lift both her and Ciri's spirits. She had heard tales of wolves who couldn't enter paradise because of things they had done. But those were just tales mothers would tell their pups to get them to behave.

"I hope so, but he won't talk about it. He said because of what he did Paradise won't accept him any more."

"I think you should tell Kiba."

"Why? It might give Tsume the leverage to get him thrown out."

"Well Kiba knows more about Paradise than anybody. Maybe he can talk to Shiego and get him to open up more. I mean if he's really changed, shouldn't he at least be able to tell someone about it?"

"I guess…"

"Well then what are you waiting for? Go ask him." Blue commanded, giving Ciri a little shove, sending her of running to catch up with the others.

Ciri bounded up to the two white wolves. Shiego seemed to be enjoying himself, until she approached. He took a quick glance behind him as his nose started to twitch. 'Man, this is so annoying,' he thought to himself. He was surprised none of the other males seemed to care. Why did it affect him so much?

Ciri cut in between the two larger wolves, "Kiba, we need to talk…"

Kiba gave her a quick glance, continuing his steady pace onward.

"In private, if you don't mind."

Kiba looked over to Shiego, "Can you lead for a bit?"

"Sure?" He replied, giving a worried look at Ciri. What did she want to tell Kiba, that she didn't want him to hear?

Kiba and Ciri slowed their pace, being passed by the rest of the pack. Once there was a decent amount of distance between them and the others Ciri spoke up.

"Kiba, I need to ask you a few things about Paradise…" She started. "And Shiego."

Kiba lifted a brow. Paradise, and Shiego? This will be interesting. "Go ahead, what's on your mind?"

"Well I was talking to Blue, about Paradise. She said I should ask you, since you know more than anybody."

"Ask me what?" She still hadn't told him her question.

"Something Shiego said, about not going to Paradise…"

Kiba stopped in his tracks. "Not going? What do you mean he's not going?" A look of shock spread across his face as his eyes wandered up to the white wolf currently leading the pack.

"He said he can't go… That Paradise won't accept him, not after what he did."

Kiba looked solemnly at the she-wolf beside him. "Just what exactly did he do?"

"That's just it! He won't say!"

"Why don't you ask him?" Kiba coolly replied. He was worried to be putting this much trust in a wolf who might not be able to go with them once they finally found Paradise.

"He said he won't talk about it… That it should never have to happen to any wolf."

"When did this happen… the, event, or thing he did?"

"It happened when we were going to go look for Toboe."

"For Toboe? When was this?"

"I met him in the city after he lost his pack. He had lost Toboe and I helped him get better… He promised that for help in searching for his pup, he would take me to paradise." Ciri recalled.

Kiba started walking again. "Go on."

"Well after he was all healed up, he went to go scavenge for some food with one of the other members of my pack… a male named Regus, they never came back. We scoured the city for them, we found some of Regus's blood and some paw prints."

"Did he kill him?" Kiba cut in, a look of concern on his face.

"I don't' think so… Regus was a lot bigger and stronger than Shiego. I don't think Shiego could have done that."

"Well what do you think happened?"

"Some bloody prints left the scene, where they stopped was another small pool of blood, just enough to give us the scent. It was Shiego."

"You mean you think something attacked them?"

"Someone… or something." Ciri replied. "I didn't see him until a few months ago. He just reappeared in the city. At first I couldn't believe it was him. He looked so much older, and worn out…"

"That must have been about the time we met him." Kiba thought aloud.

"He looked so sad… like he wanted to see me, but then he just disappeared. I tried to follow him but it wasn't until about a week later that I found out you had all left the city. I decided to leave and follow you guys. I made it just in time to sit out a blizzard in the last city. And then picked up your trail again at the small shack. You guys made quite a mess with all those beans!" She joked.

Kiba let grin spread across his face. Throw six wolves in a small room, with nothing but beans to eat and things are bound to get interesting.

"I waited a few days for the weather to clear up again. I found where you must have had a fight and hurried up to the cave you guys were staying in. You had just left a few hours earlier, but I was exhausted. I took a quick rest before I set out after you. You were traveling pretty fast, until I found you guys."

"So you think that whatever happened to him, happened when he went missing? After you… thought he ditched you?"

"Yeah, I guess. Still I don't really get why he came back. I mean it was so long, I had almost entirely forgotten about Paradise."

"Well it seems to me that given the way things keep going you'll find out soon enough…." Kiba finished as Toboe came bounding up to them.

"Hey Kiba, Ciri! What's taking so long? Shiego's waiting for you guys to catch up."

"Were coming." Ciri replied.

"Well hurry up, Tsume's getting grumpy."

The three wolves picked up the pace. Arriving in time to see Tsume storming off.

"What's up with him?" Kiba asked as he slowed to a stop in front of the others.

"He's just mad because Shiego's leading," Hige said.

"Why should that bother him?"

"Well he thinks Shiego is going the wrong way."

"What made him think that?"

"Well if you would have been paying attention…" Tsume cut in, returning to the rest of the pack. "We have been slowly drifting south ever since he started leading!" He shot a cold stare over at Shiego.

Kiba looked over at Shiego. "Is that true?" They needed to be heading in a North-Easterly direction to get to their destination. He looked up to the sky try an figure out their direction of travel.

"Yeah, I um… am trying to avoid someplace…"

"Yeah right you are!" Tsume growled back.

"Please stop Tsume, I don't like it when your angry." Toboe says, lowering his head and swishing his tail.

"Will you…" Tsume starts, 'dang he's so cute when he does that.'

Shiego speaks before Tsume is able to find his tongue again. "We don't need to go there, nothing good will come of it, I swear."

Ciri glances over at Kiba in time to see a small smile start to emerge. 'I wonder what he's thinking?'

"Does this place have anything to do with you not being able to go to Paradise?" Kiba asked, staring at the other white wolf.

"….yes…" Shiego mumbled, looking over to Ciri. He had hoped she would keep it to herself, but it was too late now.

"Why can't we go there? That's the way we need to go to get to Paradise."

"It's just… I was trying to go around."

"Couldn't we go around to the North?" Hige asked. If they had to go around it, it would make more sense to at least head in on of the directions they needed to go.

"You can't get through, by going North." Shiego replied.

"Why not?"

"The mountains are too dangerous this early in the year, you have to come up from the Eastern side, if your going to cross them…"

"But I don't see any mountains?" Toboe commented, squinting into the distance.

"Their about four weeks journey from here…"

"Four WEEKS!" Blue and Hige chimed in unison.

"But that's like, a long way!" Hige continued.

"Why can't we cut closer, I don't see any harm in going that way." Tsume said, ignoring the frustration on Shiego's face.

"I think were going to have too… I'm sorry, but we don't have time to look for an alternative route." Kiba said, looking to Shiego.

"Will you be okay?" Toboe asked, noticing the sudden flash of pain that shot across his friends face.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I guess I always thought I'd be going back someday. Just never thought it would be this soon."


	17. The Farm

Kiba took the lead again. While Tsume brushed past Shiego to be near the alpha.

"What did I tell you? He can't be trusted." Tsume said, not caring if the others heard.

"Well I'd say he was trying to avoid someplace for the safety of the pack."

"Believe what you like, I still think he was trying to lead us astray…"

Shiego kept quiet. He knew that whatever amount of trust he had previously built with Tsume was rapidly falling apart. It wasn't his fault, he was just trying to save them from his past.

Toboe interrupted his thoughts, "Shiego? Why didn't you want to go this way?"

Leave it to the pup to ask the pointed questions. "I uh… Just don't want to go back there, it was too dangerous."

"But were all together now, shouldn't that keep us safe?"

"Safety doesn't always come in numbers," he said, looking at the silver bangles on Toboe's leg. They clinked as he walked. "When did you get those?"

"Oh, these?" Toboe said, lifting up his paw. "Grams gave me these, they were a present!" He said excitedly.

"Oh, I see…" Shiego said glancing behind him to see the two female wolves lost in conversation.

"EEK!" Toboe cried out.

"What?!"

"Your eye!"

"My eye? What about my eye?" Shiego said, a look of confusion on his face. He had a scar across the right eye but he thought everyone had gotten used to it by now. The only one who knew him before he got it was Ciri and she seemed to accept it.

"The color, it's different…"

Shiego cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean different?"

"That's just it! It's not blue like the other one!"

Shiego had always had two blue eyes as long as he could remember. Most wolves eyes would turn golden as they aged, but his always stayed a brilliant blue. "What color is it?" Shiego asked, he had to know.

"Well, it's still blue…"

Shiego let out a sigh of relief.

"But it's really faint. Almost like a cloud in the sky."

Ciri piped up, "What's up guys!"

"Look at Shiego's eye! It is different." Toboe barked.

"Let me see!" Blue squealed, wanting to get in on the action.

Shiego turned his head to face the two she-wolves.

"Oh my!" Ciri stated. "What could have brought this about?"

Shiego looked at them. "I honestly don't know. Would someone please tell me which eye it is?"

"It's the right one… the one with the scar" Blue replied.

Shiego brought up his paw to touch the scar. It ran along the upper ridge of his brow and went down, straight across, and through his eye.

"Can you still see?" Toboe asked, seeing the shimmer of the scar that was across the eye itself.

"Yes, I can still see…" he said, putting his paw down and raising the other. He covered his left eye, and let out a gasp when he noticed a change in his vision. It wasn't all that different, but it was there just the same.

"What is it, what do you see?" Ciri questioned.

"That's just it. Everything's a little fuzzy and kinda dark." He said, still not believe that this is what he was seeing.

"When did you start to notice?"

"Just now. It must have been happening so slowly that I never noticed…" He lowered his paw to the ground, returning his vision to normal.

"Are you going to be blind?" Toboe asked, tucking in his tail.

"Of course he's not going blind!" Blue reprimanded. Then turning to face Shiego, "Your not going blind, are you?"

"I don't think so… It's too early to tell. Either way I can still see well enough with the other eye."

"But what if you have to fight, won't that make it difficult?" Toboe asked. He didn't like the idea of having to go through a place that Shiego said was unsafe, if it meant that Shiego wouldn't be able to protect himself.

"I don't have to see to fight… it just gets in the way." Shiego said as he started off again.

Blue cast a glance over to Ciri before she started off. No one said anything to the others. Blindness was one thing that could destroy a wolf. If you couldn't see, how could you hunt? Much less protect yourself. Toboe was tempted to tell Kiba, but since Tsume was trotting beside him, he kept quite. He didn't want to give Tsume another piece of ammunition to use against him.

A week had past, without incident. Kiba could tell Shiego was a little uneasy, but unlike previously, he didn't let it interfere with how he acted towards the rest of the pack. Tsume had taken up residence beside Kiba, whenever they set out. It was almost as if he was trying to protect him from Shiego. He wouldn't let the other wolf close, just letting of a low growl as Shiego would slip back in line behind them. It wasn't that he hated him… it was just that he felt that right now he didn't have the best interests of the pack at heart.

Kiba slowed his pace a little as they approached a clearing. The sun was shining brilliantly on the other side, so it made it hard to tell what was out there.

"Everybody hold up," Kiba ordered. He waited until the rest of the pack had gathered around before continuing. "Shiego, do you know what's out there?"

Shiego glanced over at Tsume, who gave a slight snarl. "No, I don't remember there being a clearing. It must have been pretty recent."

"Your lying!" Tsume barked. "You know what's out there!"

"I wish I did… I passed to the west of here last time I came through, until we get closer to the mountains this is all new ground for me."

Tsume let out a sigh of disgust. Kiba could tell that Shiego was telling the truth but for some reason, he felt like Tsume was right. "Hey! Where's Hige!"

Blue looked franticly next to her, where Hige had stood just moments earlier.

"HIIIGGEEE!" Toboe shouted out, as the wolves started to fan out looking for their companion.

They could here a rustle from out in the clearing. "Man, that stuff ain't half bad…" Hige said as he trotted in, out of the sunlight.

"Hige!" Blue squealed, running up to him.

Kiba trotted up, "What's out there?"

"Food!" Hige replied, licking his lips.

"Ha, leave it to Porky to follow his stomach." Tsume grunted.

"Hey!" Hige hollered back. "I heard that…"

Blue cut him off as she nudged his chin with her nose.

"Well what are we waiting for? I'm starving!" Toboe said, bounding up to them.

"Let's just see if what Hige found, really is edible…" Tsume trailed off, as he broke into the clearing.

"WOW! What is this stuff!" Tsume said, after taking a second bite.

"I think the humans call it ear of corn?" Ciri commented. She hadn't had corn in ages, but this stuff was infinitely better than the scraps they would scavenge in the city.

"Ear of corn? It doesn't look much like an ear, and who the heck is Corn?" Tsume mumbled, little kernels falling out of his mouth as he spoke.

"It's called corn. I don't know why the humans think it looks like an ear…" Ciri said.

"Well, it's the best ear I've ever tasted!" Toboe said, licking up some of the juicy kernels.

Hige and Blue gnawed on one of the vegetables. Pulling the bitter green leaves off with their teeth, to nibble on the yellow sweetness below.

"I can't believe this isn't meat!" Tsume said, grabbing a second ear from a nearby stalk.

"What I can't believe is how much of it there is!" Kiba said, a faint yellow stain present around his lips. "I wonder how far it goes?"

"Well we might be able to find out. We have to go through it, if were going to continue to head this direction that is…" Shiego said, finishing off another of the small ears.

After everyone had finished eating, they set out across the field. The stalks were only slightly taller than the wolves and were in convenient little rows.

"Isn't it neat how they grow like this," Toboe said, weaving between the stalks.

"That's because humans planted it." Tsume mumbled.

"But why would they do that? And leave all that tasty food out here?"

"I have a feeling that we'll find out sooner or later." Shiego grumbled. He despised humans with a passion. They had taken everything from him, regardless of what he did.

"What do you mean?" Toboe asked, running straight into one of the stalks.

"Where there is a field… there's usually a farm."

"A farm? What's that?"

"It's a place where humans live. From there they take care of the plants until they cut them down, to collect the food."

"Well they shouldn't take much notice of us…" Kiba said, continuing to plod along in the row he was in. As long as they didn't cause too much trouble, and kept hidden they should have safe passage.

They traveled until it was dark. Still they had not reached the other edge of the field. From where they were they could just make out the silver beams of the moon as they glistened on the tops of the stalks.

"I guess we'll have to settle here for the night." Kiba said, looking back at the rest of the pack. The other wolves nodded in agreement. They were pretty worn out.

Hige and Blue curled up together. Kiba settled down, and Tsume laid down beside him.

Toboe looked up at Shiego from where he lay. "Aren't you going to get some sleep?"

"I will, in a little bit." Shiego replied. He got up and went over to where Ciri was sitting.

Toboe drifted off to sleep, as Ciri stood up to face the white wolf in front of her.

"I'm sorry…"

"Oh?" Ciri didn't quite get what he was trying to tell her.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. It wasn't right for my to snap at you earlier."

"Don't mention it." Ciri said, 'he must be trying to mend our friendship.'

Shiego looked over at her. The flowery scent had all but faded now, so he could actually look at her without his ears turning red… "I was just hoping we could, you know… start over?"

"What's there to start over? We're here aren't we? Isn't that enough?"

"I guess… I was just hoping that we could try and forget about what happened, after I saw you…"

"Do you think it was easy for me!" Ciri barked back. "Do you really think it's that easy to forget! We spent months searching for you and Regus!"

"Ssh, you'll wake everyone up."

"So what! It took me long enough to forget the pain you caused to us!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Shiego raised his voice.

"Of course it wasn't! So why'd you come back!" Ciri snapped back.

"Because I hoped things would be fine… that we could go back to what it used to be…"

"Then why not talk to me?! I saw you in the city, and I know you knew who I was!"

"Because things can never be the way they were… I realize that now. Nothing can change what happened to us in the past…" Shiego said, looking over at Ciri. "But we can change the future."

"Bravo!" Tsume cheered from where he was laying. "Now that your done, get some sleep. Were all tired, don't make me sit on your head…" He growled.

Shiego turned to leave.

"Shiego?" Ciri said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes?"

"I wish things could go back to the way they were…"

"Me too," He said as he lay down and fell asleep. "Me too…"


	18. No One Left Behind

Hige awoke the following morning to the sweet singing of birds. The other wolves were starting to rouse themselves, as he looked over at his mate. Blue, slept peacefully up against him. Her gentle breathing, causing the weeds to sway every so little. He rested his head across her neck, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. Blue, smiled in her sleep. Hige, moved over to her ear, "Blue, it's time to get up…" He whispered. Blue slowly fluttered her eyes open, glancing over at the tan wolf.

"But it's still so early." She yawned, laying her head back down on her paws.

"Everyone else is already getting up." Hige replied.

"Okay, just five more minutes…" Blue said as she drifted back to sleep.

Hige carefully stood up, being careful not to disturb her slumber. She had seemed to be getting tired a lot lately and it concerned him. She needed to get some extra sleep today, Hige just knew something exciting was going to happen. He walked over to Kiba and Tsume. They had slept decent enough, given Shiego and Ciri's little argument.

"Where's Blue? Why isn't she up yet?" Tsume demanded.

"Take it easy Tsume, she needs to rest, it's not easy for her…" Kiba said.

"Looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the den." Hige joked, walking past them.

"Yeah, and somebody's going to be a carpet!" Tsume snarled. He hadn't slept well and wasn't too keen on hiding it.

Hige didn't seem to take notice. He knew Tsume was only teasing, in his own way. He walked up to Toboe, who was just getting up himself. "Hey runt!" He hollered, nipping at his tail.

"What?" Toboe replied, still a little groggy.

He continued to tease the pup, until Toboe chased him. Shiego watched the others from where he sat. Ciri watched him from where she lay. She didn't mean to get so angry at him the night before, maybe she could make it up to him somehow. After all, he was only trying to be nice. As much as she wanted too, she just couldn't bring herself to forgive him. Not for leaving.

Toboe had pinned Hige to the ground as they wrestled. Clearly Hige wasn't giving it his all.

"I win!" Toboe cried out.

"Not yet you haven't!" Hige shouted, tossing the pup off and rolling over on top of him. He pinned him to the ground. "Now, I've got you."

"Tsume help!" Toboe hollered, letting out a playful scream.

Tsume shot a glance over at the two playing wolves. They immediately stopped. "Would you two just cut it out!" he barked.

"What's the matter?"

Tsume spun around to face the wolf who had asked the question. "Nothing!" he snapped.

Blue stood still, she hadn't been able to get any more sleep. Not with all the others being so loud and rambunctious. She still looked exhausted.

"Are you feeling okay?" Hige asked, walking up to her and nudging her chin with his nose.

"Yeah…" Blue replied, giving a slight wag of her tail.

"Are you sure your alright?" Kiba butt in. He could tell that over the past week Blue had been getting steadily weaker. Other than that, nothing else had changed, or had it?

"Blue, we need to talk." Ciri said, walking up to her. She looked around at the male wolves, "…alone."

The five males walked off, leaving the two alone.

"Have you told him yet?" Ciri started.

"Huh? Told who, what?"

"Told Hige, that… you know?"

"I don't get what you mean, tell Hige what?"

"That you need to rest,"

"I don't need…"

"For the pups sake."

Blue stopped, "For the pups?! What pups!"

"Your pups. You can't hide it much longer anyways."

"You've got to be joking! I'm tired, that's all." She let out a yawn.

"Come on Blue! You can't deny it, your pregnant!"

Blue fell silent, she didn't know what to say. "Pregnant? But how? Hige!" she shouted.

"Yes, what about him?" Ciri questioned, seeing that Blue was starting to piece it together.

"That bastard! This is all his fault!"

"On the contrary, I think it would be wonderful."

"You would say that, wouldn't you…" Blue said, with a sly grin.

"So when are you expecting?"

"I guess in five to six weeks? That's about how long it takes, doesn't it?"

"I guess? I still can't believe it though! When are you going to tell the others?"

"Tell us what?" Tsume said, walking in on them.

"Tsume!? I thought I told you this conversation was private!"

"We heard raised voices…" Hige said coming out from behind the silvery wolf. "Blue are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine… We'll just have to slow down a little though."

"Why's that?" Hige said, bounding up beside her and giving her a kiss.

"Your going to be a father…"

Hige froze.

After a few seconds passed, Toboe walked up to him. "Hige?" He rapped on his head, "Anybody home?"

"I… I'mmm…" The tan wolf stuttered.

"Yeah." Blue said, licking his face.

"When are you expecting?" Kiba asked. The reason Blue was so weak must have been because she hadn't been getting enough food, after all, she was eating for who knows how many.

"Five to six weeks!" Ciri answered for her. "Isn't it great!"

She could see the apprehension on Shiego's face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Shiego looked her in the eye. "That would be when we were going to be crossing the mountains…"

"I'm really going to be dad?"

"Yes, you idiot! How many times do I have to tell you!" Blue said, jostling him with her shoulder.

"Well if that's all settled, we should get going." Tsume ordered, looking to Kiba for approval.

"Yeah, if your feel well enough Blue, we should go. No telling exactly when the pups will come, let's just hope they come later, rather than sooner." Kiba said.

"We can go."

They set out. Continuing their trek through the field of growing corn. It wasn't long before they could here the faint sounds of running water, and the hum of distant machinery. They must be getting close to the edge of the filed.

"Hey! Do you smell that!" Hige said, glancing around at the other wolves.

"Smell what?" Toboe asked.

"Chicken!" he screamed, as he dashed off through the stalks.

The other wolves stood still for a brief second.

"We have to stop him!" Tsume yelled, as he tore off after him.

The rest of the pack caught up to them at the edge of the field. Tsume had pinned Hige to the ground, to keep him from leaving the cover the corn provided. They all filed in, followed lastly by Blue.

"What were you thinking!" Tsume said, releasing his grip.

"I was hungry."

"You could have gotten yourself killed! What kinda father would that make you!"

Hige winced as he thought about it. The last thing he wanted was to be some humans wall decoration. "I'm sorry… I wasn't thinking"

"Oh you were thinking alright! With your stomach!" Tsume growled.

"Well I sure could go for some meat, right about now." Ciri said. "Anyone else?" she looked around.

The nods of agreement and the licking of lips was all the answer she needed.

"I'd say we scout the place out, maybe the humans will leave and we can snatch a few chickens."

"I doubt it…" Tsume started.

"Please!" Toboe cried out, looking up at the silver wolf with big eyes, and gently swishing his tail from side to side. How could he resist!

"Fine. But nobody blame me if it doesn't go as planned."

"Fair enough." Ciri said. "Let's just see what we have here, shall we."

The wolves crept up to the edge of the field and peered out. In a clearing stood a small white house, with a tin roof. A large barn was visible behind it, and next to that, came the clucking of chickens.

"Well how do we get over there?" Hige asked, his stomach grumbling at the thought of a chicken dinner.

"We'll have to sneak around, anyone see any humans?" Kiba said.

"Nope, not a one…" Ciri responded.

"Blue, you and Toboe wait here, we'll be back as soon as possible. With, or without food." Kiba said, looking to the other wolves.

"Okay!" Toboe spouted out. He took a seat on the ground, wagging his tail in anticipation of their return.

"Let's go…" Tsume said, taking a step forward.

"Wait!" Shiego stopped him.

"For what?"

"We should sneak around the back first, something doesn't smell right."

"Ah, confound it all! Who cares about what you smell! All I smell is breakfast." Tsume snarled.

"Well I agree with Shiego." Ciri chimed in.

"Fine, we'll do it your way!"

The wolves made their way through the field to be on the other side of the barn. On the way they had found a small clearing around a boulder. Hige had gone back to fetch Blue and Toboe, asking them to wait by the large stone. He quickly returned once the pup and his mate were safely hidden.

"Well that took long enough!" Tsume said, as Hige rejoined them.

"Cut it out!" Hige snapped back. He didn't like Tsume's attitude.

"Hey guys?" Ciri said, looking at the two wolves that had squared off. "How 'bout we get the chickens first, then you can guys can sort things out later."

"Sounds good to me…" Hige said, casting a wary glance to his opponent.

"Fine, but after we're out of this place… you and me are going to have a looonng talk!" He said, glaring back at Hige.

The wolves formed a tight group as Kiba led them to the edge of their cover. About a fifty yards beyond was the barn, and the tasty fowl.

"I call the fat one." Hige whispered.

"If you can catch it that is," Tsume smirked.

"Will you two cut it out." Kiba scolded.

"Don't forget we have to get extra for Toboe and Blue…" Shiego reminded them.

"Ciri, you and Hige sneak around the other side of the barn and scare the chickens away from the coop." Kiba ordered. "The rest of us will pick off enough for everyone to eat."

"Well at least someone's thinking straight." Ciri said, looking over at the Hige and Tsume. "Come on, lets go."

She and Hige set off around the backside of the barn. A slight breeze started to pick up. Blowing their scent into the barn, putting the livestock on edge.

"Well this should be good. They'll smell us coming…" Ciri whispered behind her.

"But isn't that what we want?" Hige whispered back.

"Yeah, but not until we can get between them and the coop…" She said as she rounded the corner.

They crept up to the edge of the shelter, unaware of the two eyes that watched them from inside the house.

"What's taking them so long…" Tsume grumbled.

"Any second now…" Shiego said expectantly.

Suddenly Ciri and Hige dashed into the open, sending the flock in all directions. Barking erupted from inside the house as the three waiting wolves dove in amongst the chickens. Kiba looked up, searching for the source of the barking. A large dog was visible behind a window, frantically clawing, trying to get at them.

"Grab a bird, and let's go!" Kiba shouted, snatching up the nearest chicken. He dashed off as fast as he could, the others right behind him.

"Faster!" Shiego yelled, as the door to the house flew open.

A loud shot rang through the air. They just kept running, not looking back. They reached the boulder where Blue and Toboe were anxiously waiting.

"That was close." Tsume said, spitting out a mess of feathers.

"Hey, where's Ciri?!" Blue hollered, rapidly looking around for her.

"She was right behind me!" Hige panicked.

"Where are you going!" Kiba yelled at Shiego, as the later turned back towards the farm.

"I can't leave her!"

"You'll get yourself killed!"

"I can't live without her!" Shiego yelled as he tore off back into the corn field.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" The dog snarled, walking up to the injured wolf

Ciri tried to move, but the pain in her thigh was too much. Fire shot up her leg as she tried to stand, falling back to the ground.

"It's been a long time since one of your kinds been this way…" The large dog paced back and forth, his fangs glistening in the morning sun.

"You bastard! Just finish it!" Ciri cried out, the pain in her leg was unbearable. She teetered on the verge of consciousness.

"Oh I will… When I'm ready!"


	19. Mine for Life

**Sierra: Okay this all happened so fast. I didn't really expect to finish this chapter until late Monday... Oh well, I guess I'm just really excited to be able to start chapter 20!**

**Shiego: I bet you are... Can we pleas skip the next couple chapters? I don't like what you have planned...**

**Sierra: NO! everyone's waiting for these chapters! I have to write them!**

**Shiego: Humph...**

* * *

Ciri woke to a burning sensation in her leg. She jerked her head up to see Shiego, lying next to her. He was gently licking her wounds, every so often nipping at her skin to remove one of several pellets. She flinched as he removed another, causing him to momentarily stop. He looked up at her briefly, before continuing. Doing his best to be even more gentle.

"Where am I?" Ciri asked, unsure of what exactly had happened.

Shiego didn't answer, continuing to massage her thigh with his tongue.

"Shiego?"

"You should rest…" Shiego muttered.

"But what happened? How'd we get here?"

They weren't at the farm anymore. Not even in the corn field. They were deep in the forest, towards the north. The birds could be heard singing in the trees to the noontime sun.

"Do you remember how we first met?" Shiego asked, pausing from tending Ciri's wounds.

"You mean the first time, or about a month age?" She winced slightly as she tried to flex her leg.

"I wouldn't try to more it much if I were you… And yes I meant the first time."

"You were so skinny… and almost dead…" Ciri remembered the image of the dying wolf lying in the refuse pile. "I took care of you then…"

"Ciri? Are you awake?" Blue whispered, coming closer.

"Yeah, I'm awake."

"Oh, good. We were worried about you. Shiego here, never once left your side…"

Shiego's ears turned red at Blue's comment. It was true, for the past three days he hadn't left her side. Not until he knew she would be alright. "I was simply returning the favor."

"If I didn't know any better… Id' say he likes you." Blue teased.

"Cut it out Blue!" Shiego joshed back.

"I will when you finally kiss her!"

"Like this?" Hige said, pecking Blue on the cheek.

"Why you!" Blue said, playfully pushing him off.

Ciri watched the pair, tussle back and forth. It was amusing to watch, though she secretly wished she could get in on the fun.

"When's she going to be able to move?" Tsume asked, coming over to the two wolves that sat in the grass.

"A few days yet… we don't want to push it. She'll need all the strength she can get." Shiego replied.

"Well, we'll have to make tracks to catch up on lost time." Tsume grumbled.

"I'll be ready…" Ciri said, noticing the smirk on Tsume's face.

"Yeah, sure you'll be."

"Oh, just knock it off Tsume. Nobodies blaming you for what happened back there." Shiego cut in.

"Yeah! Then who should we blame then! Ciri? It was her idea."

"Hey! We were all hungry. We all knew the risks!" Shiego barked back, standing to his feet.

"Well then why'd you go back for her! You could've put the whole pack in jeopardy!" Tsume snarled.

"I won't leave her behind!" Shiego replied, raising his hackles.

"Enough!" Kiba interrupted. "You guys need to let it rest. Were all here and were all safe."

Shiego, sat back down, cautiously eying Tsume.

"I'm glad he went back…" Toboe cut in.

"Why's that Toboe?" Kiba asked.

"Well otherwise that nasty old dog could have hurt Ciri."

Everyone fell silent. Tsume knew what the others were thinking. 'Why didn't he just let it slide, why'd he always have to argue about everything?'

"You saved me?" Ciri asked, looking questionably at Shiego.

"Yeah, he scared the dog away without even having to fight him!" Toboe said excitedly. "I saw the whole thing!"

"Oh really?" Ciri mused.

"Yes! He just stood there and the dog just froze like a statue! Then he tucked his tail and ran!" Toboe commented, wagging his tail as he spoke. "But you were hurt pretty badly, so Shiego and Tsume helped bring you out here. Now that your awake we can finally get going again!"

"You saw the whole thing?" Shiego's mouth gaped open a little.

"Yeah, when you ran off, I followed you."

"That was a dangerous thing to do…"

"I know, but I thought you might need help?" Toboe said in defense. "I guess you didn't."

"What I don't get is how come he just freaked out and ran away…" Hige said, thinking aloud.

"Shiego you came back for me?" Ciri looked up at the wolf sitting beside her. "Why? And don't say you were just returning a favor."

"Because…" He knelt down to whisper in her ear. Ciri's ears suddenly became a bright crimson.

"What?! What did he say!?" Toboe leapt about, wanting to know what he had whispered to the black and brown she-wolf.

"You wouldn't believe him if he told you." Tsume teased. He too wanted to know just exactly what was said.

Shiego got up to leave. Taking a few paces, before he was stopped by Ciri's words.

"Shiego… I love you too."

They had stayed in the same area for three days, letting Ciri's leg heal to the point that she could travel on it again. Shiego would spend every morning and evening cleaning and talking with Ciri. It was starting to get to the point that the others were starting to feel awkward interrupting them…

"Umm… Shiego?" Toboe asked, cautiously.

"What's up?" Shiego replied.

"Kiba wants to know… if Ciri's doing alright…"

"I'm doing fine Toboe. What does Kiba want?" Ciri said gently.

"He was hoping we could start moving again today… if that's okay?"

Shiego turned to Ciri, "Are you sure your up for it?"

"Knock it off, of course I'm up for it."

"If you need too, we could wait a little longer…"

"No, I don't think that's necessary. Toboe you tell Kiba that we'll be right along."

"Okay!" Toboe said, bounding away.

"You know, you should take it easy." Shiego said, after the pup had left.

"What do you think we've been doing these past few days?" Ciri scolded him.

"Well I just thought…"

"Yeah, you thought we could stay awhile. Well hate to rain on your party, but if we don't get going Blue will have her pups right here. Then there's no way were getting over the mountains!"

"Ciri…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset…"

Ciri paused for a moment, taking in the brief bit of silence. "You know you never did tell me how you managed to scare that dog away."

"And what makes you think I'd tell?" Shiego teased.

"Oh I don't know." She said, standing up and brushing past him. Letting her tail brush up against his chin. "Maybe just because I'd like to know?"

"Ha, your as bad as Toboe."

"Oh, I can be a lot worse than him." She chuckled.

"Yeah, you can pester all you want, but I'm not telling."

"Ah, come on! Tell me!" Ciri begged. Tucking her tail, and drooping her ears, to look as much like a puppy as possible.

"No way. You'll just have to wait and see."

"Wait and see? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just give it time… you'll understand soon enough." Shiego said, a shimmer of pain and regret sparkling in his eye. It was subtle enough to be missed by most but, Ciri was feeding of his every cue. Working him to the utmost of here abilities. His reaction, and his comment didn't go by unnoticed.

"Does this have something to do about you and Regus?" Ciri asked, suddenly getting serious.

Shiego was caught off guard by her sudden change in demeanor. "Yeah, it has everything to do with me and Regus…" He stopped himself there. "Can we talk about something else?"

"I guess." Ciri said, cocking her head slightly to one side and grinning.

"Man your so cute when you do that…" Shiego mumbled just a little to loud.

"Yeah, and I think she knows it too!" Hige interrupted. Sending a sudden rush of embarrassment, reddening Shiego's face.

"Well hi guys!" Ciri greeted the rest of the pack.

"Are you ready to go?" Kiba asked, walking to the front.

"Sure! Let's go."

Tsume glanced over at Shiego. "So how close are we too finding out about what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Shiego replied.

"You know what I mean. I heard the whole thing."

"Oh…" Shiego said, drawing out a long breath. "Maybe five or six days at least. I was trying to forget about it." He said, a shiver running down his spine.

"Anything we should know?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing… it will all become clear soon enough."

"I hope your right, not knowing what happened is killing me!" Ciri exclaimed.

Shiego replied in a solemn tone, "What happened there, is killing me."

"Hey Hige! Wait up!" Toboe yelled, running to catch up to the tan wolf.

"What's up?" Hige replied, once Toboe was beside him.

"Nothing, I just wanted to walk by you…"

"Oh okay," he said, going back to his thoughts. He was going over the events of the past few days. Shiego and Ciri were making amends. It would still take time, but at least they were on the right track. He still couldn't believe he was going to be a father. It felt like he was letting the others down. Because of him the pack would have to be more careful, and travel more slowly… but on the other hand he was going to be a father! The thought secretly thrilled him, sending a sly grin across his face.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Toboe asked, his bracelets jingling in rhythm to his step.

"Oh, nothing…"

"Come on! Tell me!"

"No way runt. You wouldn't understand."

"That's what everybody says. Your just saying that because they do!"

"He has a point." Tsume said from behind them.

"Huh?"

"It's much to complex for you to understand right now."

"Please?! I bet Shiego can explain it to me."

"Ha, that loser!" Tsume interjected. "What business does he have explaining things to a pup!"

"Well, he told me about how Blue was pregnant before she told the rest of you…" Toboe stated matter-of-factly.

Tsume glanced back in disdain at the white wolf that brought up the rear. "You've got to be joking, what's he know about life! All he's good for is causing trouble!"

"That's not true!" Toboe yelled back at Tsume. "We wouldn't even be here without him!"

"The heck are you talking about! I still say we'd be better off without him…"

Hige cut in, drawn away from his private thoughts. "You do realize that if it weren't for him, Toboe wouldn't even be with us right now, right?"

Tsume let out a low grumble. He didn't like being reminded of Shiego's ties to the pack. Toboe was, as much as Tsume hated to admit it, the only thing that kept him going. He felt as though Shiego's presence was unwanted competition. Competition that had the upper hand from the start. Tsume was protective of Toboe, but not so much as Shiego was. The white wolf had practically sworn to his mother. Toboe's mother, of all wolves! That he would personally make sure he gets to Paradise. That was a burden Tsume so badly wanted to bear.

"Tsume, you okay?" Hige asked still waiting for a reply.

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"What were ya thinking? You seemed upset"

"None of your business!" He said, storming off to join Kiba at the front of the pack.

"Well that was rude." Hige commented, more to himself than to Toboe.

"I still think he doesn't like Shiego…"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well he doesn't get along with him and every time someone talks about Shiego, Tsume gets all upset and…"

"I was being sarcastic."

"Oh, sorry."

"Everyone knows Tsume doesn't like him."

"But why? Why doesn't he like Shiego?"

"Beats me."

"Maybe someone should talk to him…"

"Tough chance you'd have at that."

"Why's that?" Toboe asked, still trying to figure out what Hige meant by 'sarcastic'.

"That guy's hard as a stone. He won't spill what he's feeling to anyone. Seriously, what would make you think you could even have the slight chance of success?"

"I guess I just thought, somebody should give him a chance… When he and Shiego first met they got along well enough."

"Yeah, but that was because we weren't following a blind wolf."

"Shiego is not blind!" Toboe said defensively.

"Oh, yeah? Have you noticed how he turns his head whenever he talks to someone?"

Toboe kept quiet, not wanting to believe that Shiego's injury was causing the rapid deterioration in his vision.

"He's going blind I tell you!"

"Quiet! Do you want the others to here?!"

"Hige you should try to keep this to yourself…" Blue said softly, turning to face them.

Toboe perked up, "how long have you been listening?"

"Long enough." Blue coyly replied. "We already know he's losing his sight in that eye. We just didn't think it would happen so quickly…"

"You knew?!" Hige blurted out.

"Yeah, but we thought it best at the time not to tell anyone else."

"You have to tell Kiba! Before Tsume does!"

"Relax will ya! Kiba's already asked me about it, I told him to talk to Shiego. That's why he's in the back, he can see better at distance but just can't see up close anymore… at least with the one eye."

"But isn't that dangerous? I mean aren't we supposed to heading towards someplace that might be potentially hazardous?"

"You want to turn back?"

"No! I am just worried, that's all. About you and the pups…"

"We'll be fine."

"Okay but what about Shiego? If he can't see what do we do then?"

"I can see well enough, thank you very much." Shiego voiced, from directly behind them.

Hige whirled around to see the white wolf staring at him. Shiego turned his head slightly, getting a better view.

"I can see and fight just fine. But you should pay more attention."

"Huh? Attention to what?"

"To where you going." Shiego said, as Hige stepped in a gopher hole. Causing him to tumble to the ground. Blue let out a slight chuckle as her mate stood up and shook the dirt from his fur.

"I meant to do that." He said, trying to sound confident.

"Sure you did." Shiego teased. "Just make sure your paying attention later. You'll need it if we're to stay safe."

* * *

**Sierra: Well that wasn't so bad...**

**Shiego: Are you kidding me! I can't see out of my dang eye!**

**Sierra: Sorry 'bout that. Just adds more depth to the story.**

**Shiego: Depth, my tail! Plus you left everyone hanging again!**

**Sierra: Well they'll just have to read the next chapter...**

**Shiego: Your hopeless.**

**Sierra: Why thank you (*gives a little bow*) now if you don't mind I think I will take a nap.**

**Sheigo: But I didn't get to kiss Ciri Yet!**

**Sierra: Good Night...**


	20. Battleground

**Sierra: Okay... Shiego isn't talking to me right now... Sooooo, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

They had been traveling at a pretty steady rate uphill for a while now. The tall peaks of distant mountains were just visible on the distant horizon. They had made frequent stops to allow both Blue and Ciri to rest. Tsume kept pushing onward. With each passing hour he could see Shiego getting more on edge. He secretly enjoyed it. The wolf that was always so calm and collected… was afraid.

"You know if you can't handle it, you can just go back." Tsume hollered over to Shiego.

"Not until everyone is safely past…"

"Ah come on! You really think you can protect us?! Look at you!"

Shiego let the comment brush past. He had more pressing things to think about than to argue about something Tsume knew nothing about. Things like…

"Kiba FREEZE!"

Kiba paused in midst stride.

"Don't move!" Shiego ordered. Cautiously approaching him.

"What now!" Tsume grumbled walking up behind the two white wolves.

"One more step and you'd be going to paradise on three legs." Shiego said as he carefully blew some leaves away from a waiting trap. It was rusty, at least several years old. Shiego grasped a stick about the thickness of a wolfs leg in his jaws and thrust it into the center of the trap. The rusty contraption flew closed, immediately severing the stick into two halves.

"How'd you know about that?!" Tsume said, concerned.

"If you guys would have been paying attention… we've passed six of them already."

"SIX!" Tsume exclaimed, completely shocked that no one had gotten hurt. But also angered that Shiego hadn't told anyone. "Why didn't you saw anything!?"

"I thought they would have surely all been sprung by now…"

"Hey guys…" Hige said, getting their attention. "You might want to take a look at this."

The wolves made their way over to were Hige stood, looking at something on the ground. A sprung trap was on the ground. In it's clasp was the skeletal remains of a large canine.

"Looks like he wasn't so lucky." Tsume muttered.

"She," Shiego corrected him.

"Excuse me?"

"Torrence was a female dog…"

"You knew her?!" Hige interrupted, looking up from the sun bleached skeleton.

"Yeah, we tried to escape together, we got separated…"

Kiba spoke up, "Are you sure this is her?"

"Positive."

"Okay, any more surprises?"

"No, this is where the traps started… were getting close now."

They pressed on, not looking back. Some rusty chains could be seen poking up through the ground every so often. Their was no scent, it put them all on edge. The trees dwindled away until only one remained. Standing on the top of the ridge. They came up to the tree and looked out. In the distance they could see the snow covered mountains, but below. Below them was a concrete villa. It was obviously abandoned, but yet it seemed eerie.

"We should go check it out. There might be something edible down there." Tsume said, looking around at the various small buildings, scattered about several larger ones.

"It's may be abandoned… but if you go down there, I'm staying behind."

"You big chicken!" Tsume hollered as he started walking towards the path that led down.

"I'll stay with you if you like." Ciri said coming up next to him.

"No, you should go with the others. I'll be here once you guys get back."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, so go on. Now's the time to learn as much about my past as you can handle. You won't be getting it from me."

Ciri started walking after the others. She took one last look back at the waiting wolf before she dashed off.

The pack carefully descended into the small valley that hid the ruins. Being careful to stay away from any sharp, rusty pieces of metal. The entire place was utterly devoid of smell as they reached the bottom of the path.

"Okay, for safeties sake, nobody splits off form the main group." Kiba said, looking around at the others.

"Agreed." Tsume and Hige said in unison.

"Ciri."

"Huh? Oh yeah, stay with the group." she said looking around at the many buildings.

"Okay, anybody smell anything?"

Blue looked over at Kiba, "No, nothing. It's like this entire place doesn't even exist…"

"We'd better be on our guard." Tsume said looking into the doorway of one of the smaller buildings. "Never know what we'll find."

They slowly made their way into one of the small buildings, pushing the door ajar. Light entered through the open door and glistened on a trap that was lying on a table.

"Well, I'd guess they were trappers of some sort…" Tsume went on, continuing to look around.

Half the wall was missing, chunks of rubble tumbling into the room as he scrambled over. On the other side was a larger room with a couple large wire cages. Most of the metal was twisted by the same blast that had destroyed the wall.

"I wonder what they kept in here?" Hige said, coming in after the silver wolf.

"I don't know, what ever they were, they must have been pretty nasty. Look at those claw marks in the floor." Tsume said as Toboe came crashing over the wall. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." The runt replied, getting up and shaking the dust off. The other wolves came over the wall behind him.

"Wow! This place is a mess!" Blue said as they left the first building and entered a second.

"No kidding!" Ciri agreed, looking around at the bits of smashed glass and burned furniture.

"I wonder where everyone went?" Blue said aloud.

"I'd say they left in quite a hurry." Kiba said, nosing a half burned piece of currency.

The back of the building was charred black and had a single door still hanging on its hinges. Tsume walked over and gave it a sharp kick, sending the door crashing to the ground. It was dark on the other side, but he could make out a few more of the cages.

-

Shiego sat on the top of the hill, waiting. He was constantly looking around. He had seen the pack enter the second building but still something didn't feel quite right.

-

The wolves let their eyes adjust to the dark before they entered. Ciri walked up to the first closed door and let out a yelp of shock. The other wolves crowded around to see what had startled the she-wolf. There, lying on the floor was the charred remains of a large dog.

"Poor feller never stood a chance…" Hige said, moving closer to Blue.

Tsume walked over and peered into a second kennel. "Another one." He stated, moving on to a third.

"How many of them are there?" Blue whined, looking away from the horrid sight before her.

"Looks like only five, last cage's open." Tsume said coming back to the others.

"Can we go?" Ciri asked, wanting to get away from the dead animals.

"Yes, let's." Blue agreed.

They made their way to the exit of the building, avoiding the broken bottles and syringes that littered the floor.

"Maybe we should try one of the larger buildings?" Toboe suggested.

"Fine by me." Tsume said, looking over to Kiba.

"Sure, maybe we'll have better luck in one of them." the white wolf nodded in response.

They made their way to one of the larger buildings, under the watchful eye of Shiego…

"Why'd they have to go in that one…" Shiego muttered to himself.

He could see the horror on their faces as they had left the last building from where he sat.

"Fire must have burnt everyone to a crisp… "

He turned away trying to forget that fateful night…

"Look at all these fences!" Toboe commented as they made their way deeper into the building.

"Yeah, but why would they be in here?" Hige questioned.

"Beats me," Tsume grunted looking over at the upturned barrels and crates that were along the walls of the large warehouse. Something sickened him about this place. He just could put his tongue on it.

"Hey look at this!" Toboe said, entering one of the fenced areas.

The wolves made their way over to see what Toboe had discovered.

"The ground's rusting!" The pup said looking curiously up at the other pack members.

Blue scratched her claw along the surface, peeling a reddish, brown streak behind her nail.

"I don't think that's rust Toboe…" Kiba said, looking at Blue's paw as she held it up to get a better view.

"Then what is it?"

Disgust and disbelief flooded across Blue's face when she realized what it was. "It's…"

"Blood!" Ciri finished for her.

"Why would blood be all over the floor?" Toboe asked.

"I think I know what this place is…" Tsume said, looking over at Kiba.

"Don't say it." Kiba warned. He too had a growing suspicion, but wanted to be sure before he told the others.

A narrow beam of light could be seen across the warehouse from a slightly opened door. The wolves slowly made their way over. Avoiding, as best they could, the large pools of dried blood. They entered the door and were nearly blinded by the sunlight that streamed in through the cracked windows. They were in a small office on the far side of the town, if you could call it that.

"Look at all these pictures!" Blue exclaimed, looking up one wall.

"Let me see!" Toboe said, bounding over.

"They're all of dogs…" Ciri noted.

"Hey look at this one!" Hige shouted, picking up a broken frame that had fallen of a desk in the corner.

"Hey that dog looks like Shiego!" Toboe said, a puzzled look on his face.

"I think that is Shiego…" Ciri said, when she saw the photograph.

"Are you sure?" Toboe asked, still unsure of what exactly was going on.

"Positive." Ciri flatly replied.

Tsume had trotted behind the desk and flipped open a file folder that had fallen on the floor. He cursed aloud when he saw the first picture.

"What is it?" Blue asked, moving towards him.

"You might want to stay away, you don't want to see these…"

"Don't want to see…" Ciri started before letting out a gasp as she looked on the open folder.

The image was of a large brindle dog, covered in the blood of the much smaller dog it clasped in its jaws. Ciri looked away, but had to look again. She brushed Tsume aside, and moved the picture, revealing more like it beneath.

"I can't believe this!" Ciri said as she continued to look through the sickening pictures.

"I don't think you should be looking at that." Kiba warned her.

"I think your…" She stopped as she turned to another set of pictures. "Oh MY!"

"What?" Tsume said, coming next to her. "Is that Shiego!"

"Shiego? Let me see!" Toboe said, trying to push past Hige.

"Oh no you don't." Hige said, trying to restrain him.

"It's alright Hige." Tsume said. "I think it's best if he sees these…"

Kiba shot a quick glance over at Tsume as the pup sprang to the silver wolfs side. Toboe looked at the first picture and almost choked, as he jagged at the image before him.

The image was of the white wolf. He was covered in blood and the dead body of a dog was lying at his feet. The victors fangs were curled in a snarl, challenging any who would dare oppose him. Toboe looked at the next image. The wolf was fighting with a another dog. Both were on their hind legs and blood was streaming down their sides and backs. Toboe couldn't handle much more. He looked at a third picture. On the bottom of the page was the white wolf. In his fangs he held the neck of a struggling dog. The bodies of several others littering the floor behind him. The wolf shone crimson in the picture, but that wasn't what was sickening. What was truly disturbing was the expression on the wolfs face… he was enjoying it.

Toboe couldn't take any more. He vomited on the concrete beside him, as Tsume closed the folder. Ciri just stared blankly at the floor for a long time, as Toboe threw up three more times before he got his emotions under control.

"Why'd you have to show him!" Blue demanded.

"Because he needs to know who he truly is!" Tsume shouted back, still tending to Toboe.

"Yeah? And what's that!"

"A killer!"

-

Shiego let the now lifeless body fall from his fangs. He looked out over the town, thinking to himself. How could he have let them go alone. He looked back at the body of the patrol that had discovered him. If this dog was out here there must be more! He looked over to the large complex where he had spent most of his days here. The building the pack had just happened to enter. He caught a glimpse of something slip into the entrance. Shiego immediately stood up and dashed towards the path, and to his friends.

-

"I don't think that's the way he is now…" Ciri said in defense of her friend.

"Yeah, but doesn't it scare you, knowing what he's capable of?" Tsume said, getting little nods from the others.

"Yes… but."

"But what?"

A strange voice interrupted them, "Well what do we have here?" The wolves turned around to see a large Doberman blocking the entrance.

"Who are you!" Tsume snapped.

"I ask the questions around here!" The dog growled back. More dogs filed in behind him, quickly encircling the pack.

"There's too many of them!" Toboe whined.

"Be quiet!" Tsume ordered him.

"Smart pup. Maybe he should be the first to go…" The large dog took a step forward.

Kiba stepped in front of Toboe, showing his fangs. "You'll have to go through me first!"

"And ME!" Tsume growled, taking up position beside the alpha.

"Silly wolves. We're all professionals here. You don't stand a chance." The dogs that had circled them tightened the radius, showing their fangs.

"Well at least we'll die knowing we tried our best!" Ciri said, her back to the center as she squared off with some of the dogs behind them.

Suddenly the color drained from the dogs ears, and worry spread across their faces. They slowly stepped back against the wall.

"What are you doing! Get back over here and fight you idiots!" The Doberman demanded. The other dogs didn't move. Some of them even started shaking.

"Diablo!" A faintly familiar voice cut through the air.

The color drained from the dogs face and his ears flattened against his skull at the mention of his name. He slowly turned around.

"But…your supposed… to be dead." The Doberman stuttered, as he started to tremble.

Shiego stood crouched in the doorway, blood staining his lips and chest from the patrol he had dispatched earlier. He let out a growl as he replied, "Then why are you so afraid?"

* * *

**Sierra: HOW 'BOUT THAT! Did anyone see that coming!?**

**Shiego: Why'd you have to write that?**

**Sierra: Nice to see your back.**

**Shiego: Yeah, well somebody has to keep you in check...**


	21. The Pits

Shiego trotted silently behind Regus. The brown wolf was showing him how to find food in the city, so he could continue searching for his missing pup. They had separated from the rest of the group at the last alley.

"Where are we going?" Shiego asked the older wolf.

"This is a shortcut…"

"To where?"

"…food." Regus said, looking back at the smaller white wolf trotting behind him. The alpha had charged him with teaching the outsider how to survive in the city. He wasn't too impressed with what he had to work with. All the other wolves had some street smarts, but this guy? He had walked right into the street amongst all the moving cars the first day! He learned quickly though, he had to give him that.

"This is it." Regus said, rounding the corner. He walked up to a large trash receptacle behind a dinner. With one deft motion he flew up to the top and grabbed one of the lids of the container in his mouth, flinging it open. Then he let the lid slam shut as he jumped off. "Your turn."

"Wow! I could never do that!"

"Well, you need to learn how, otherwise you'll starve in this city."

"Okay, I'll give it a try…" Shiego lowered his body into a crouching position in front of the dumpster. His tail swished like a cat as he prepared to jump. He flung himself at the dumpster jamming his teeth into the rim, just under the lid. He like out a sharp cry as he hit the ground, blood coming from his lip. "Ow…" he muttered.

"Again." Regus ordered. They spent most of the afternoon practicing. By the end of the day Shiego had a swollen lip, a bump on his head, and broken pride. But at least he could open the lid. It didn't look as magnificent as when Regus did it, but Shiego was able to repeatedly open the lid once he got it down.

They sat in the growing shade of the large waste container after finishing their well earned meal. Regus looked over at the white wolf. His gunshot wound was almost healed, and glistened from the sweat that stained the fur. "You know how to fight?" The brown wolf questioned.

"Kinda, why?"

"You are going to need to be able to protect you pack…"

Shiego looked away. This is why he felt he lost his friends, his family… his pack. He didn't fight well enough to keep himself safe. Much less the others in his charge.

"Show me what you got!" Regus shouted, putting him self in an aggressive stance.

Shiego didn't even look at him. "no…"

"I can give you some pointers."

Shiego looked at the larger wolf, "I don't' want to hurt you…"

"No teeth, just body slamming."

"It's not that… If it goes too far…"

"What?"

"…I can't stop." Shiego finished. "One of us would end up dead."

"Why's that? You need to learn don't you?"

"Yes, but not at the risk of another's life…"

"Risk?! Are you kidding me!? What harm could you possibly do?"

"That's just it, it's not what I choose to do… something just takes over. I don't feel anything. Not hot or cold, fear or pain. I just close my eyes and my body takes over…" Shiego said, getting up to start heading back.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to join the others!"

Regus ran past him and let out a yelp of pain as he went past the young wolf. He turned to face the smaller wolf and snapped his jaws closed in front of his face. "What was that for!" Regus growled.

"I didn't do anything!" Shiego said defensively, taking a step back. He noticed a small patch of red spreading from the brown wolfs shoulder.

"You bit me!"

Shiego took another step backwards. "No I didn't!"

Regus took a clumsy step forward, his head was starting to swim. "Then what's going on…" he said, stumbling into the nearby dumpster.

"I don't know. Should I go get help?!"

"Go…" Regus ordered as he laid down on the cold ground.

Shiego dashed off, but only made it short distance when he heard a rush of air, and fell to the ground. He quickly recovered and tore of again, a sharp pain in his back. He rounded an alleyway as the pain started to dissipate. He kept running but his vision was starting to get blurry. He slammed into the wall and spun to the ground, blinded by his own sweat. He tried to let out a howl, but nothing came out. His chest felt like it was getting tighter and it was getting harder to breath. He propped himself up and saw the red stain he had left on the ground. He was bleeding, but he didn't feel any pain. He could hear footsteps approaching as his legs gave out. He looked up to see the dark figure of a man approaching, and then felt the gentle pressure as something was slipped over his muzzle… that was all he remembered.

Shiego awoke in a cramped crate. His head was still swimming but he looked around him. Beside him were several other crates. Dogs of various sizes were in a few on his right. He felt a large bump as the truck they were in continued traveling on. He hit his head on the hard metal bars that composed the ceiling. He looked to the left and saw another dog and the large brown wolf. The wolf was awake and was eyeing him. Shiego tried to speak, but found he couldn't, due to a device strapped around his head. He struggled to remove it to no avail. Regus, looked solemnly at the other wolf, himself also restrained by a similar device. He didn't know where they were going, or what the humans wanted with them, but he knew they were going to find out soon. The dogs slowly awoke, looking around worriedly. One of the smaller ones managed to slip its muzzle off far enough to speak.

"This isn't good… not good at all!" The dog panicked.

One of the dogs in a crate next to it let out a growl, to try and quiet the small terrier.

"You might be fine, but I know where were going!" the terrier cried, looking around until his eyes caught Shiego's gaze.

Shiego looked pleadingly at the small dog. No one was able to talk except the terrier but Shiego needed tot know what was going on.

The terrier just looked at him. "You're a wolf, aren't you?" it asked.

Shiego nodded.

"How'd they ever catch you? Never mind… doesn't matter now, were all in the same boat."

"And what would that be?" One of the large dogs had broken his restraint and flexed his jaw.

"The pits! The humans watch us fight and bet money on which dog will kill the other!" The terrier whimpered, starting to shake at the thought.

"And if we win?" The large rottweiler asked, flexing his muscular shoulders.

"You don't get it, you die either way! If not right away, you keep fighting." the terrier said looking over at the other brown wolf that was in a crate. "Once your there, there's no coming out…"

Shiego cast a worried glance over at Regus, as the truck came to a jarring halt. They could here the human voices as they got out of the truck.

"Okay, get them all unloaded. We've got guests to entertain…"

"Right away sir!" a large man came around to the back of the truck and grabbed a crate, placing it on a large dolly. "Where you want his one?"

"Looks strong enough… take him ringside."

Two more men grabbed Shiego's crate. "What about this one? He's a little on the scrawny side."

"Crate him up. Well use him for training later…" the gruff tone of the man in charge stated.

As he was carted away he saw the men unload Regus and take him in the direction of the first dog. He passed through a doorway and lost sight of the world, his own personal hell was about to begin…

Shiego looked around him at the other dogs cowering in the corners of their kennels. Many of them had deep scars and several severe wounds. They looked mournfully at the brilliant white coat of the new member of their group. He stayed in his kennel for several days, unaware of the time passing due to the lack of natural lighting. Some of the dogs around him would be taken away. Those that returned came back covered in blood, Shiego was terrified of what was going on out of his sight. One evening… or was it morning? Shiego couldn't tell any more. The humans opened his kennel and stepped in with a large cane.

Shiego crouched in the corner, wishing to disappear. The men looped a wire around his neck and put a leather strap over his face as they led him away. He stumbled as best he could as they dragged him to a waiting crate. They thrust him inside and slammed the door shut on his tail. He could hear the wheels on the gravel as they left the cold dampness of the building he had been in. He could feel the brief warmth of the sunlight on his fur as they passed form one building to another. The men picked up the crate, Shiego tried to steady himself. Suddenly he heard the release of the latch and his crate was tipped on end. Shiego tumbled out onto the ground, hitting the cool concrete. One of the men tied a strap around his muzzle before he heard them walk off. He waited, in the darkness, for what seemed an eternity. He could hear the footsteps of more men as they approached… and the clicking of claws on the pavement.

Shiego turned his head at the creaking of metal, on rusty hinges. The steps sounded closer. He stood up, trying to listen for the faintest clue of where the animal was. Suddenly fangs ripped into his shoulder and claws were racked across his back. Shiego fell to the ground at the unexpected attack. The dog released it's grip and paced a short ways off. Shiego stood up and walked timidly away from the direction the attack had come from. The dog hit him again! Sending him into the chain link fence that marked the boundaries of the ring. Shiego could feel the burning sensation as a large tuft of fur was pulled from his chest. He fell to the ground. He couldn't fight what he couldn't see. He heard the screeching of metal as the attacks stopped. A wire was looped around his neck and he was dragged into a waiting crate, to be taken back to his kennel. This was his life for the next couple weeks. Living in fear of when it would again be his turn be the bait dog. His turn to be blinded and attack relentlessly by dogs he had never met. Slowly his hatred for his brethren grew.

Shiego started to use his other senses. Over time he honed his hearing to be able to tell, fairly accurately where the next attack would come from. He used it to his advantage, avoiding as many blows as he could. But the day would only end when he finally messed up. He would always wind up on the floor. Laying in his own blood just waiting for the wire, his only release from the hell he was living.

"How did you do this time?" One of the dogs asked Shiego after he was deposited back in the safety of his kennel.

"At least fifteen…" Shiego panted, falling to the floor to rest. He looked over at the dog that was in the kennel next to him.

"It's a shame your still breathing… you know the only way to make it stop is to just die, right?"

"I can't do that." Shiego moaned, turning over to start licking his newest wounds.

"Then I'm sorry… I can't take it anymore."

That was the last time he talked to the other dog. The humans took him away, and he never returned. A new dog would take his place, like the others had been. He alone had outlasted them. He still clung to the hope that one day, he could escape or die trying.

Shiego dodged another lunge as the hot breath of his opponent past in front of him. He focused, listening to the clicking of claws as the dog charged him. Shiego ducked as the dog flew over him into the fence.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" The dog screamed, getting up from the floor.

Shiego didn't reply. Not because he had nothing to say… but because of the strap that kept his muzzle clamped tight. His anger and hatred of dogs continued to simmer, as he stepped aside to avoid another rush of his opponent.

"Hold Still!"

Shiego pressed up against the fence, he was in a corner. This wasn't good, he had no where to run. He panicked for a second. Just long enough for the dog to knock him off his feet.

"I'll tear you apart!" The dog growled, digging his claws into the matted fur of the wolf.

Shiego gasped for air as the dog grabbed at his throat. He kept struggling and kicking back at the monster that was smothering him.

"You're a sorry excuse for a wolf…" A voice from outside the ring said.

Shiego hit the breaking point. That one comment sent him over the edge. He planted both hind feet firmly on the chest of the dog and pushed off. Sending the dog flying across the ring. He rose to his feet, blood dripping from his side and neck.

"You just won't die easy!" Shiego's opponent yelled, charging at him yet again.

Shiego lowered himself to the ground and flung himself vertically into the air. The dog crashed into the fence below him, as Shiego raced to the other side of the ring.

"I'll finish you!" The dog said, standing up. Shiego could smell the dog's blood as a small amount trickled down the dogs nose. Shiego gave in fully to his rage. Digging deep into his pent up emotions he braced his jaw against the strap that held his mouth tight. He could hear the dog running at him.

"You die NOW!"

The strap snapped, falling to the ground. Shiego sprung forward into the other beast. Sinking his fangs into him and clawing him as they tumbled to the ground. Shiego felt a faint coolness as the dog tore into his foreleg. Shiego lashed back, not feeling any pain. He sank his fangs deep into the animals throat and clamped down hard, crushing the wind pipe and spraying blood in all directions. It felt good, as the dog's body went limp underneath him.

"Impressive…" the voice from outside the ring said. "Maybe your not as far gone as I thought."

"Who are you!" Shiego snarled, slamming into the fence in front of the voice that had insulted him.

"They call me, Diablo… welcome to the pits."

* * *

**Sierra: Dang... that happened fast... So Shiego is in the dog fights, and he's just killed his first dog, as a bait dog! According to Diablo the fact that he's lasted this long is the sign of a fighter. Just what will happen next, and why was Diablo terrified of Sheigo back in chapter twenty? I'll start the next chapter soon...**


	22. Escape and Recovery

****WARNING** Graphic content ahead!**

**Be warned, if the past fights were a little jarring you might want to skip to the end of this chapter and read my summary...**

**This is MATURE for a reason!**

**For the rest of you... I tried to paint as accurate picture of the horrid life lived by the dogs that are unfortunate enough to wind up in places like this.**

* * *

Shiego never went back to the kennel. Instead he spent his time in a small run near the other fighting dogs. He never had a strap tied about his muzzle ever again. Instead he would face off against some of the other younger dogs, aspiring combatants in the humans eyes. He would drag the fights on, slowly tiring his opponent before finishing them off. He took revenge on every dog he faced… for everything that had ever happened to him. One day the humans considered him ruthless enough to face one of the veteran dogs in the main ring.

Shiego braced him self against the fence. Ducking as the large shepherd lunged at him, cutting his gums on the metal chain link. Shiego dove under the large dog. Coming up on the other side of his opponent, he sank his fangs into its shoulder. Blood filled his mouth, as he tore the muscle from the bone, eliciting a scream of pain from the animal. Shiego released his grip as teeth tore into his back. The other dog was much larger than he was and had exceptional balance as it lifted Shiego off the ground. Shiego lashed out with his claws at the dogs face. Shredding the ear and making two long gashes across the eye. Shiego hit the ground hard as he was tossed to the side. He rolled along the ground. Finding his feet, he threw himself at the large blood encrusted dog. The dog turned to the side, allowing Shiego to clamp hard onto his thigh. The shepherd in turn flew around and dug his fangs into Shiego's now vulnerable side. Tearing a mess of fur from the side of the wolf. Shiego felt the pain course through him… and let it guide his actions. He repositioned lower on the dogs leg and sprung his jaws close like an iron trap. He heard the shattering of bone as the dog yowled out in terrific pain. Shiego backed away long enough to see the dog try to stumble to the edge of the fence, holding up its leg as blood streamed to the ground. Shiego paced around the brown and black dog, growling past his blood-dripping fangs. The dog repositioned itself on three legs, lowering its head and giving a menacing growl. Shiego charged past his opponent, letting fangs snap closed just inches from his skin. The dog lost its balance with the unsuccessful attack and fell to the ground. Shiego flew around and grabbed the dog by the throat, the animals claws coming up and slicing along the side of his head. Shiego picked the dogs head up off the ground and gave a sharp snap of his own, breaking the dogs neck. The body went limp as he stood over his dying opponent. Blood dripped down his cheek as he looked into the open eyes of the dead dog before him. The expression of peace finally showing in the eyes of the monster…

Shiego could hear the sound of money changing hands as he stood there. He barred his fangs and tore at the dead dogs chest with his claws. How dare he feel peace! He tore the dog apart, and only stopped when he heard the door of the ring sliding open. He charged the gate, sinking his fangs into the leg of the new beast. He drew his head up rapidly and jerked back, dislodging the appendage. He flung the bull terrier to the ground and clawed at the body as it tried to stand. Shiego slammed the dog to the ground, grabbing the dogs ear in his teeth. He flung his head back, shredding the ear like paper. The dog struggled under the weight of the wolfs body. Shiego pressed his body down harder. Pinning the dogs head down to the ground. Shiego could taste the dogs blood as it dripped from the wounded animals head, clasped in his jaws. The dog slowly stopped struggling, being suffocated by the weight of the larger animal. Shiego got up, taking the dogs neck in his jaws. He closed down hard, placing his paws against the lifeless body. The humans cheered as he tore a sizable chunk of flesh from the dead animal, and proceed to swallow it. Shiego was no longer a wolf… he was a living nightmare.

"How many more!" The rottweiler shouted from across the ring, pacing along the perimeter.

Shiego just showed his teeth, growling menacingly. He was already covered in the blood of several opponents form earlier that night. He paced in time to the dog opposite him, circling the blood drenched floor. Various pieces of fur and flesh were scattered about, the remnants of Shiego's most recent victories.

"I don't want to fight you!" The dog yelled as Shiego charged him. It would all be over soon.

Shiego rested in his run. The other dogs wouldn't dare talk to him. And they all prayed that they would die before they would have to face him. A single gold ribbon adorned the door of the dog that had the most kills. It had been on Shiego's run for the past three months, no dog even coming close to the number of wins he held. Shiego glanced up as the truck pulled in. The humans would bring new animals in weekly. Most of them would only last a few days. Others would last until Shiego would finish them in the ring.

The leader of the humans went out to meet them, followed by Diablo, his prized fighting dog. Diablo was semi-retired, only fighting in matches that were heavily weighted in his favor. He had earned the right to live by being the best that there was. But he felt threatened by the wolf that had surpassed even his number of kills.

Over time Shiego had learned to control the beast within him. Being able to turn it on and off almost at will. Their were still sometimes that he would just lose it. It was times like that the crowds would cheer all the louder, chanting his new name… Demon.

"Hey Demon!"

Shiego opened his eyes and looked to the source of the voice. "What do you want, you loser!" he snarled.

Diablo let the comment brush off. After all he wasn't the one trapped in a kennel run. "Heard there's going to be a brawl tonight… maybe you'll be invited" The Doberman gave out an evil chuckle.

"Yeah, so?" Shiego said, resting his head on his paws. He knew Diablo was untouchable. At least, so long as he was the mans favorite.

"Nobody ever comes out of them alive!" The dog sneered. Trying to irk the wolf. The brawl was a large fight where many dogs were tossed in the ring together and would kill each other. The humans would place bets on the order of which the dogs would fall. Only a handful of dogs had ever survived the brawl. Diablo was one of them…

It was starting to get dark out, when Shiego smelled something. It intrigued him. He looked out of his run to see several vehicles parked outside. Humans were busy unloading crates out of the backs. Shiego could smell the new dogs that had arrived for the nights festivities. They would mostly be veterans like himself, with a few up and coming that had disappointed their masters tossed in for sport. The scent was coming from one of the crates. He laid down again as a man came into the room.

"Well Demon, this is it." He said, pulling a large, specially adorned crate on a cart behind him. "Make us proud…"

Shiego waited for the gate to open. He could hear the other dogs fighting just beyond. The gate sprung open, but he hesitated for a brief moment. The intriguing scent flooded to his nose. He dashed out as the men stuck him with a sharp object from behind. He stacked himself, facing the other dogs. They were busy attacking a cream colored dog. Shiego's heart skipped a beat as memories flooded back to him.

"Your not so tuff against us!" one of the dogs sneered, attacking the cream animal.

"Your only a demon in the small ring!" another jested.

Shiego let out a loud snarl. The dogs stopped their attacks and slowly turned to face the white wolf. The animal they were attacking lay dying behind them on the floor. The wolf coughed as quiet words slipped out of his blood stained mouth. "Though my blood stains the ground…"

Shiego flung himself at the pack of dogs. Rage filled him for the injured wolf. Revenge was no longer for him anymore. The blood of the first dog poured out on the ground as it fell lifeless from his jaws. Shiego felt the claws and teeth tearing at his back. He felt no pain for himself as blood poured out of him.

"…and my life slips away…" The cream wolf choked out some blood.

Shiego lunged at the nearest dog. Sinking his fangs into its back and tossing it high, up against the fence. The dog slowly rose as the others continued to work on the white wolf. Tearing bits of fur from him and leaving long jagged gashes on his body. But still they couldn't manage to bring him down. Shiego jumped high, avoiding a charging dog. He landed on top of the animal, and sent both of them sprawling to the ground. The dogs jumped on him, but Shiego fought back. He tore a sizable chunk out of one's chest, as he knocked the wind out of another with a blow from his back legs. Shiego felt jaws close around his foreleg.

"…it matters not where I'm from…for I know where I shall go…"

Shiego clamped down on the nose of the muzzle wrapped around his own leg. His sharp fangs cutting like knives into the soft flesh. The dog reeled back in pain as Demon struggled against the others. He slipped out from their midst long enough to regain his feet. The first dog to notice he was no longer underneath them whirled around. He was meet by the open jaws of the Demon. The dog yelped in pain as Shiego crushed its throat, casting the animal aside.

"…for know I shall sleep…" The blood covered wolf continued, barely clinging to life.

Shiego renewed his attack on the pack of dogs. Though blood poured from his wounds he spilt more of theirs. He caught one of the dogs by the thigh and felt the tension as his fangs met each other though the muscle. The cheers of the crowd were borderline ecstatic as another dog fell to Shiego's relentless assault. Three dogs still stood, blood streaming from their wounds. They kept at it, each knowing that if they didn't bring him down they would die trying. Shiego dashed to the side as one charged him. He was met by a second, slamming him up against the wall. Demon threw his head down and groped for the dogs leg, his vision hindered by all the blood that now stained his face. He found what he as looking and bit down with all his strength. The crowd roared as bits of bone exploded across the ring. The dog collapsed to the ground, as Shiego cast aside the severed paw. Shiego dashed off as another dog bolted towards him, leaving the screaming dog lying in its own blood. He felt the sharp pain as the dog caught the tip of his tail in its mouth, pulling a tuft of fur out as Shiego dashed away. He charged the first dog, catching it off guard as the screams slowly died away. Shiego dove under and threw his full weight up into the animals chest. Sending it reeling through the air.

"…and then I'll awake…" the voice was barley above a whisper.

The final dog jumped on Shiego's back, clamping down on the lower half of his neck. Shiego tried to shake him off to no avail, as he was slowly drug to the ground. He clawed at the attacker, catching his claws along the inner thigh. Shiego kicked with a renewed vigor. He felt the warmth of the liquid against his own skin as the dog still held on, tightening its grip. Shiego flung his head back in a last ditch effort to rid himself of the dog on his back. He lashed out and his fang struck up against the dogs brow. Shiego drew his head back for a second swing. This time sinking his fang into the soft tissue of the dogs eye. The grip on his neck tightened monetarily as the dogs eyelid shut around the Demon's fang. Then the dog tumbled off, holding a paw to it's now blind eye. Shiego dashed up to his feet. He ran the perimeter of the ring as the dog chased after him. Shiego made a rapid change in direction. He halted in the corner and performed an aerial back flip, catching the dogs ear in his flying fangs. Shiego landed hard behind the beast, as it turned around. Shiego darted for the exposed throat. Tearing out a chunk as the dog slammed him to the ground. Shiego planted his hind feet on the dogs chest. Keeping him from crushing him with it's weight. He felt a sudden surge of adrenaline and tearing of his own muscles as he pushed back. The dog was briefly levitated in mid air as Shiego slammed the dog into the fence. The dog slunk to the ground as Shiego stood back to his feet. He had been holding back up until this point, doing his best to only tap into what was necessary to keep him going. But know, as he looked at the dying wolf on the floor. He could feel the release. The sudden drain, as he let go. All the hatred, all the anger, all the pain and suffering he had caused… Shiego resolved that this would be the last fight before he would escape, or die trying. For there was nothing left for him in this place. All he had, was a world away, waiting for him. Waiting for him lead them onward in their journey.

The dog slowly rose to it's feet. Growling fiercely at the wolf before him.

The cream wolf took a deep breath, preparing for death.

Shiego took a step to the side as the dog lunged at him. Shiego gave in, one last time. He wrapped his jaws around the dogs neck. He clamped down as the dog struggled against him. A grin spread across Demon's face for the last time, as he looked out to see Diablo sitting next to his master. The crimson stained wolf let out a snarl as he brought his fangs together. Snapping the dogs neck in his jaws.

The cream colored wolf let out his last breath, "…in…Paradise."

* * *

**Summary: Shiego fights on a professional level... He rises to the top, earning the fear of all the other dogs except Diablo. Finally he is cast into a large multi-dog fight where he sees another wolf. The wolf lies dying as Sheigo fights the dogs. The sight of the other wolf is too much for him, and he resolves that he will go back and fulfill his obligations... or die trying.**


	23. In Search of Paradise

Shiego stumbled in the snow. Leaving a trail of blood behind him. He had barely escaped with his life in the attack. His mind wandered back to just a few hours earlier. He was resting in his run. It was several weeks since he had bested the pack of dogs in the brawl. He had fought only a few fights since then, constantly looking for an opportunity to escape. That was when he heard it. The roar of diesel engines as trucks tore through the snow. Gun fire began to ring out as men yelled at each other. Shiego paced back and forth in his run, waiting.

A man burst into the room and raced up to his cage. Throwing open the latch as a bullet passed through him, sending the thug to the ground. Shiego bolted out of the open door, and charged the attacker. He sank his fangs into the mans arm, sending the gun scattering across the floor. The firearm went off as it struck the hard ground. Sending a bullet past the two wrestling combatants, man and wolf. Shiego could hear more men rushing towards them as the man he held onto cried out in pain. The pressure was too much and the man passed out. Shiego looked to the door, and back at the dogs still in their runs. He no longer felt the hatred he had for them before, but he still didn't trust them. He darted out the doorway, blazing past two armed men dressed in black. He weaved in and out of the buildings as fires started to rage, and explosions could be heard. The whole place was under attack. He noticed a few loose dogs, running about. Trying to avoid the chaos. He saw one of the dogs flinch as it was struck by an invisible force. It fell, crumbling to the ground, blood streaming from blast to its head. Shiego remembered Jade, when she was shot. He couldn't just stand their and let these dogs be killed off one-by-one. Until he found somewhere else… this was home, this was his pack!

Shiego charged up to the small pack of dogs that were cowering under one of the large diesel troop transports. The dogs froze as they saw him approach, the blood staining his mouth from his own escape.

"We need to get out of here!" Shiego barked at the terrified group.

One of the smaller females spoke up. "Who put you in charge!"

"Torrence shut up, do you know who this is?!" One of the other dogs corrected the large shepherd.

"I don't care if it's the devil himself! I'm getting out of here!" Suddenly she realized who stood before her, "I… Please don't kill me!" the shepherd whined, cowering.

"Kill you?" Shiego cocked his head slightly. "We're getting out of here together!"

Shiego flinched as a nearby explosion cast debris in their direction. "It's not safe here! We need to move!"

"Everyone split up," One of the dogs shouted. The words cut into the wolf like ice. No, they would stay together, this time everyone would survive!

"NO! We stay together!" He ordered, stopping the dogs in their tracks. "We make for that building!"

Shiego dashed off, the dogs close on his heels. He could feel their hot breath on his flanks as bullets whizzed overhead. He could hear the shouts of men, and the screams of dogs as both met their ends. Shiego reached the cover of one of the damaged buildings, turning around as the group filed in after him. Torrence was the last one, limping in.

"Are you okay?" Shiego ordered more than asked.

"I'll be fine, I just stepped on something's all." The female replied.

"Okay…" he looked in time to see a plume of smoke rushing towards them. "Everybody DOWN!"

The dogs hit the ground as a rocket impacted on the cliff side above them, cascading rocks and gravel upon them. Shiego stood up to check the safety of the pack. Everyone was covered in dirt but was none the worse for harm.

"Everyone! This way!" The white wolf shouted, dashing out of cover and charging towards the path that led away from the battle. He was almost there when he heard a terrible shriek. He stopped, "Keep going!" He ordered the other dogs, as he turned to see what had made that hideous sound. It came from one of the buildings. Shiego was ready to turn back and follow the others, but something stopped him. He had to go back.

"Anyone in here!" He shouted, crawling through the rubble of the collapsed building. He heard the scraping of metal on stone as he wiggled his way under a large slab.

"Demon?!" The familiar voice said. The hint of concern in his tone.

"Let's get out of here!"

"Your not going to kill me?!" The Doberman questioned.

"No. Were getting out of here!"

The dog considered the predicament he was in. The one time Demon had the chance to attack him, while he was helpless at that, and he was offering to help him? "What's the catch." Diablo sneered.

"No catch. We get out of this hell hole, no going back!"

"Can't argue there…" Diablo said to himself. " I'm caught on something. It's in my leg."

The light was very dim, but it was enough that Shiego could see the thick wooded spindle from a shattered chair pierced through the Dobermans hind leg. "Your stuck on a piece of wood! It's all the way through."

"Well don't just stand there! Bite it off!" Diablo tensed up as the wolf knelt down. He reached under the dogs body, taking the wooden shaft in his mouth and crushed it easily in his jaws. Diablo moved out as soon as he was free. Limping into the open area in front of the rubble. Shiego joined him shortly, his faced stained on one side from the dogs blood.

"You really are something, aren't you!?" Diablo shouted. He took off as fast as he could up the path behind the wolf.

"We have to catch up to the others!" Shiego shouted above the mayhem below them.

"You go on without me! I'll catch up as soon as I can!"

"We stay together!" He shouted as they crested the ridge. The pack of dogs huddled near a single tree, staining the snow with the blood from their various injuries. Shiego stood near them as Diablo fell down in the snow with them.

"Now what?" Torrence asked.

"We have to…" Shiego was cut off, as a violent explosion rocked the side of the cliff. Shiego felt the ground give way underneath him, as he disappeared into the collapse, lost to the pack forever.

The blast had knocked him unconscious for who knows how long. When he had finally awaken, the fires were just petering out, and a soft blanket of snow wrapped the wolf in its cold embrace. Shiego's entire body ached from the fall, as he struggled to his feet. He took a step forward, looking down at the singed fur on his paw. The explosion that had sent him careening downward had also melted some of his fur into several blackened mats. He limped forward, his hips and legs stiff from the abuse they had taken. He headed back up the path. He could see the path the dogs had taken, as evidenced by the trail of blood that was still visible under the fresh snow. He followed the trail for about a quarter mile before he smelled fresh blood. He looked up to see a snow covered lump on the ground in front of him. He carefully poked at it with his nose, causing some snow to roll off the now cold body of the shepherd. Shiego cringed at the sight of the dead dog, its foot caught in a steel trap. Torrence was slower than the other dogs, due to an injury. Evidently they had gone on ahead when she had gotten caught in the trap. Shiego slowly turned away… she had bled to death.

Shiego continued to plod in the thick snow. His progress was exceedingly slow as he followed his instincts. The continual storms made it hard to follow the directions mapped out by the sun and moon. So he tried his best to follow parallel the road. Making sure to stay far enough away from any humans that might happen to travel by. His body slowly was starting to heal. But unfortunately his mind still carried the horrors of the ring with him. He couldn't sleep. The nightmares continuing to haunt him, of the atrocious acts he had committed. Slowly he came to the realization that though he may strive to search for Paradise, because of what he had done, he would never find it. Shiego continued past several small cities. Sticking to the alleyways as he gathered information about other wolves. Several small packs had made homes in many of the cities but none of them were the one's he had been seeking. Shiego did his best to avoid trouble, though it seemed to always be right on his tail.

One evening as he was making his way through an abandoned freight yard he was approached by a several medium sized dogs.

"Your trespassing!" The leader snarled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"We don't take kindly to trespassers." The dog growled. Its two companions circling around behind the wolf.

"I think I'll be going."

"Not so fast!' the leader barked, "Not till we have some fun!"

The dogs lunged for him. But Shiego was too quick for them. He effortlessly dodged their vain attacks. The dogs couldn't touch him, stumbling into each other as they tried to protect their turf.

Shiego leapt onto some stacked pallets and up onto a freight car. He then deftly jumped down onto the opposite side of the fence.

"Who are you?!" One of the dogs bellowed, amazed by the dogs agility and skill in avoiding their attacks.

Shiego glanced over his shoulder as he turned to walk away. "They call me… Demon." With that He disappeared into the night.

From that night onward the rumor started to spread. The ghost of the white wolf, master of the pits.

Shiego left the city early the next morning. The one he was seeking was not there, and none of the information he had gathered was of any help. He spent all the rest of the winter and spring traveling from city to city. Still the rumor continued to grow. It took roots in many of the northern cities. Shiego could see the frightened looks on the faces of dogs that he passed on the street. Even the wolves wouldn't approach him. Shiego kept his distance, it was better that they think Demon was a ghost. After all, Shiego was still doing his best to finish him. Every once in a while he would get in a scuffle, leaving one or two dead bodies behind, along with several strands of white fur. He was only protecting himself the wolf would tell himself, as he would walk away. The nightmares would always be worse after that. The sounds of the teeth gnashing, the rattling of the gate, the cheers and taunts of the crowd. The visions of the bright lights, the charging animal… the blood. Shiego was unable to sleep. He began to grow weaker as his body started to feel the effects of his lack of slumber. He would drive himself to the point of exhaustion, traveling. Only then was he able to rest. Sweet, dreamless rest. It would give him strength to go on for a few more days until he would exhaust himself again. He ran him self ragged over the course of many months. Repeating the endless cycle of nightmares, wandering, and when exhausted, resting.

The snow had been falling for the past few months. Shiego had slowly gotten used to the nightmares, being able to sleep, somewhat, through all but the worst of them. He had traveled south, leaving the rumors behind him. He still kept his distance from everything. Not trusting humans, and avoiding both dogs and wolves. He gathered information by observing, and watching from a distance. That was when he saw her. He was walking on a side street, posing as a large gentleman's dog as he traveled from one alley to another. He suddenly stopped, whipping his nose into the familiar scent. He stared at the brown and black wolf down the alleyway. She was scavenging with more members of her pack. She looked up to see him, the weary white wolf. Worn ragged from both travel and weather alike. Her mouth gaped open, dropping the meal that was in her jaws. She looked down momentarily at her dropped food. When she looked up again, he was gone.

Shiego knew it was her. That it was Ciri, he had finally found her. But now that he had found her, why did he run? Shiego rammed his head against the side of a dumpster.

"You idiot!" He said aloud to himself.

He knew, deep down inside that what ever he had to offer her was worthless now. He couldn't give her what he had promised. He started to walk on. If he was going to be rid of his past, he had to let everything go. Shiego took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. He let go of everything. His pack, his home, those he hated … and those he held dear.

Try as he might, the scent of the female wolf still pursued him. He darted into the back of a large truck as the female wolf stuck it's head out of the alley. She was pursuing him, but Shiego had already made his choice. He would leave the city in the morning, if not sooner. He tore out of the back of the vehicle once he was confident that it was clear. He paused as his feet hit the pavement. How dare he forget her! He turned to the alley that she had disappeared back down. No. He couldn't go after her. At least not yet. He turned and trotted down the main street, unaware of the clouds that now covered the moon. He was strong enough to protect her physically, but not mentally. Until he would be able to heal properly inside, he knew that he would pose more of a threat to her than any other peril they could face. Shiego resolved that he would come back for her once he was ready. The white wolf made his way to a familiar place, to get a bite to eat. The dumpster behind the dinner… where everything began.


	24. Show Me the Way

**Okay this chapter started out nice and as planned... until someone made a certain comment that is!**

**I felt like everything was falling apart. That my whole plot line was circling the drain! I just went with it to see were it was leading. I do say it was pretty interesting the way it all panned out... and it even got me back to where I wanted to take the chapter in the first place! ^_^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So your telling me, all these rumors. About you being a ghost, are true? That you actually survived?" Diablo questioned. He still was skeptical about the whole thing. "I saw you fall."

"More or less." Shiego replied, licking his paw. The group of dogs, and pack of wolves were sitting round. Listening to the story that Shiego related to them. The story of how he had barely survived, and had tried to get back to the pack he was taken from.

"But how come you avoided me?" Ciri asked. "You knew it was me that was looking for you."

"I was afraid. Scared of what might happen if I lost control…" Shiego replied in a soft tone.

"What about after that snow storm? When we fought those wolves. Is that why you held back?" Tsume questioned, trying to straighten things out.

"Yes, I was worried that if I killed one of them that I wouldn't be able to stop… that I might seriously hurt someone else," he glanced over at Toboe.

Diablo cut back in. "All that's fine and dandy. But what about my scout? He was quite a trooper and now all I have left is a bloody mess of fur."

"You know the rules." Shiego said, looking solemnly at the large dog. "He who picks a fight out of his league… dies."

Diablo remembered the words well. They were the code that they had all lived by. That was the way life was in the pits. You either were the best, or were bested.

Shiego continued on, "Though I did notice that your still as in charge as ever."

Diablo let a smirk slide across his face. He had quite the pack now. All those that survived the attack on the center eventually returned. Unlike Shiego, they had no place to go. No, one to be waiting for them if they went back. All they had was each other.

"It seems you've set yourself up pretty well here," Shiego said, looking around at the shelter the dogs had dug out of the rubble. "Nice to see your still in one piece after all this time…"

"You don't look to bad yourself, Demon." Diablo joked. Shiego's eyes narrowed at the mention of the name.

Toboe turned to Tsume. "Who's he calling Demon? He's talking to Shiego, isn't he?"

Tsume shrugged, "I guess that's what the dogs call him here…"

"Don't call me that again." The white wolf snarled, raising his hackles.

"But that's your name! We don't know you by any other." Diablo said, taking a step back.

"He goes by Shiego." Kiba said, walking up next to the Doberman. He turned to Shiego, "no need to get upset."

"Sorry, it's just I haven't heard that name in so long…"

"What's wrong with that?" Hige asked, looking at Blue.

Tsume answered his question. "It's because it's who he really is!" The silver wolf growled.

Shiego fixed his gaze on Tsume. His eyes boring in to him, as his lips started to curl in a deep growl.

"Drop it Tsume!" Kiba ordered. But it was already too late. The two wolves were slowly circling, showing their teeth. Tsume had made his mark as a warrior, before falling into disgrace. Shiego, in the ring on the countless dead bodies of his opponents. The group of dogs formed a circle around them, blocking out the other wolves, as they sought to watch the impending fight.

"Tsume, Shiego, Stop!" Ciri screamed out. Neither wolf heard her. They had completely tuned out the rest of the world, it was only them.

Shiego hurled the first insult, "You coward! Waiting all this time. Now you will learn your place!"

Tsume was quick to come back, "You traitor, you killed your own kind!"

"You'll regret that statement!"

"Over my dead body!" Tsume snarled, as Shiego rushed him. Only it wasn't Shiego… it was Demon.

The white wolf slammed into his opponent, tipping him off balance. Tsume in turn took hold of the wolfs scruff, sinking his fangs in to keeping from falling over. Demon tore away from him, sending a shower of blood caressing through the air onto the faces of the audience. Tsume let his hatred for the white wolf drive him, as he snapped out at a paw, catching the hock and pulling back. He jerked upward in an effort to dislocate the limp, but was met by a set off fangs tearing at his muzzle.

"We have to do something!" Kiba shouted, taking a step towards the fighting wolves.

Diablo put out a paw to stop him. "It's too late."

Kiba cast a concerned look over to the Doberman.

"He's already lost it… if you go in there, he'll tear you to pieces. He won't recognize the difference."

Demon held fast to the reeling wolfs face, little beads of crimson starting to form on the silver wolfs muzzle. Tsume kicked out at his opponents chest, like he had learned back when he was actually worth something. The white wolf released his grip as the wind was knocked out of him. Demon stumbled back momentarily as Tsume lunged at him, trying to take advantage of the wolfs diminishing eyesight. He made his way into the blind spot when fangs clamped onto his throat. His entire life flashed in front of him as he was dragged to the ground, by brute force. He could here a commotion behind him. Suddenly the pressure was relieved and another wolf stood over him. The white wolf, that was so close to killing him stood a few feet off, blood coming from the fresh bite marks across its face. Tsume could feel someone grab him by his scruff and start to drag him away. Demon let out a sinister snarl as he stared at the one who had interrupted his win. He lowered his body, close to the ground and lunged. Knocking the black and brown she-wolf to the ground. Ciri fought back, clamping her teeth onto his jaw to prevent him from getting closer to her throat. He jerked his head to the side, breaking her grip. In a flash he had repositioned, pinning her to the ground and slowly forcing the breath out of her. He pressed his fangs against her neck as he held her to the ground.

"Shiego…" Ciri muttered, trying to talk. "Come back."

Demon fought for control. Barely flinching at the name as he slammed her head onto the hard ground.

"I… love you…" Ciri squeaked out with the last of her breath.

The wolfs pupils dilated, as he stood back from his adversary. Recognition started to spread over him as a tear rolled down his cheek. Shiego dropped to the floor beside her, as she struggled to regain her breath. He began to cry uncontrollably, "I'm so sorry!" He sobbed, "I don't deserve any of this."

Ciri looked up at the closed eyes of the wolf beside her.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you, and Tsume. I should have never come along… I should have died right here."

Tsume lay next to Kiba, getting a harsh scolding for his actions the past few days that had culminated in the spilling of several wolves' blood.

"Why didn't I just die!" Shiego cried out. All eyes were now on him and Ciri.

Ciri reached up and brushed her cheek against his. "Because without you, where would I be today?"

Shiego looked solemnly into the eyes of the she-wolf. He then closed his eyes as he tears continued to roll down his face. "I'm not strong enough to protect you from myself."

Ciri pulled back slightly, and planted a soft kiss against his tear-stained cheek. "Maybe together, we can be…"

"Wake up." Toboe whispered, nudging the sleeping Shiego. "Kiba says it's time to go."

Shiego rolled onto his side. His face still smarting from where Ciri had bit him. Tsume was talking with one of the dogs, as Kiba was conversing with Diablo. He was appalled at the way he had reacted. As much as he hated to admit it, Tsume was right. His entire life had been defined by the death of others. The death of his family, the fight with the alpha to save his pack… The loss of his pack and the countless lives he took as he sought revenge for what he had brought upon himself. Demon was much more a part of him than he wanted to admit. He wasn't strong enough to protect the others from himself, and he could tell that his actions had hurt the pack in more ways than one.

Shiego looked up at Toboe, who was still waiting for him to get up. "You guys go on without me. It would be better if I stay here…"

"But Shiego!" The pup whined.

"It would be best for everyone if from now on you travel without me…"

"You can't be serious!" Toboe cried out. He turned and ran over to Kiba. After he had calmed down somewhat and explained what Shiego had said Kiba left the pup, and approached the wolf still lying on the floor.

"What's this Toboe tells me?"

"You guys go on without me… I've caused enough pain."

"Are you kidding?!" Kiba said. "Where would we be without you!"

"Probably at Paradise already."

"Yeah, everyone but Toboe and Ciri… They're counting on you!"

"But I've let them down in every way imaginable. I can't even protect them from myself!"

"It's something we'll have to live with," the brown and black she-wolf said, walking up behind him.

"Ciri!? I… I…"

"Can it! Your coming and that's final!" Ciri ordered.

Shiego shut up. Not daring to utter a sound.

"You sure do have a way with words." Kiba joshed, as he and Ciri left Shiego to clean himself up.

"Well he sure won't take it from any of the guys." Ciri teased back, looking and the scabs on Tsume's face.

"True. What about you? Are you feeling okay?" Kiba said looking at the scratches that marked her chest and the side of her face.

"Yeah I'll be fine, You just worry your tail about little sour britches here and everything should go smoothly."

"Hey!" Tsume said, hearing the comment.

Kiba walked over the silver wolf. The dog Tsume had been talking to excused itself to let the two wolves talk.

"So is he coming?" Tsume questioned.

"Yeah, but only thanks to Ciri."

"You now I'm sorry for what happened the other night… I didn't know he was capable of that."

"Oh, really? What made you change your mind?"

" I was talking to Jeffrus over there," Tsume nodded his head over towards the dog he had been talking to. "He was telling me a little about how Shiego would fight. How he would just completely change and wouldn't stop until either he or his opponent was dead, torn into pieces…"

"It really makes a wolf wonder doesn't it."

"Not only that. But I could see a change when we fought… It was like it wasn't Shiego anymore, just a shell, if you were. The kind of thing that brings nightmares to life ."

"What makes you say that?"

"Every time I hit him… He seemed to just grow stronger. Like he was feeding off the pain, instead of slowing him down."

"You have had some experience fighting, have you ever seem anything like it?"

"That's just it. If any of the other wolves got to the point Shiego got, they couldn't handle it. It drove them mad until they finally killed themselves. I've never seen a wolf be able to shut it off like he does."

"I wouldn't say he shut it off…"

"I'd say he did, otherwise Ciri would be dead right now along with who knows how many others."

"Well, I'm glad you decided to let him come along, still you know the choice was yours."

"I know… Just don't tell the others." Tsume smirked, "I don't wanna ruin my reputation."

Hige walked beside Blue as they made their way up away from the ruined town. Diablo had agreed to show them to the entrance of a shortcut over the mountains. He told them it would be dangerous, but that if they were careful it could cut off several days of travel for the pregnant female. Blue was having difficulty keeping up with the others. The weight of her pups bearing her down.

"You know this is all your fault." She teased, glancing over at her mate.

"My fault?"

"Yeah, if it weren't for you we'd be at the tops of the mountains by now."

"Well excuse me… But it was your looks that charmed me." Hige jested.

"Hey! If you think it was my fault… you must be blind."

"Only by your beauty."

Toboe was walking behind them. A perplexed look on his face as the two older wolves talked to each other.

"What are they talking about? I thought they liked each other?" Toboe asked, turning to Ciri who was trotting beside him.

"Oh their just teasing. Wolves do that when they like each other."

"Do you like Shiego?" The pup asked bluntly.

"What kind of a question is that?" She replied, trying to avoid the question.

"I don't know. Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Like him?"

"What's their to like. He's gruff, doesn't talk much, gets in fights…"

"Yeah, I know that. But he's also sweet, and gentle when he wants to be." Toboe said in Shiego's defense.

"I guess. I'll tell you what. You promise that you won't tell anyone and I'll tell you."

"Okay!"

"Promise?"

"I promise!"

"Okay, listen closely…"

* * *

**Tsume: YOU ALMOST GOT ME KILLED!**

**Sierra: Sorry, but if you wouldn't have made that comment none of this would have happened. Plus it gives me the topic matter for a chapter coming up shortly...**

**Tsume: You make me sick...**

**Sierra: Yeah, well go take an aspirin... half dose for canines remember.**

**Tsume: Oh go have a hairball...**

**Sierra: Well that happened! O_O I hope all you readers are enjoying the story so far. **

**Remember to FAVE to get updates when new chapters are posted, and to write REVIEWS! They are much appreciated :)**


	25. Glacier Pass

Tsume kept silent as the pack continued to press on. The hard packed snow on the ice numbing everyone's paws. Diablo had led them to the foot of a large glacier that had cut a channel through the mountains. The Doberman warned them that their were many crevasses and that they should take their time, resting often. Tsume was irked that they were taking the dogs advice. For all they knew, he was trying to get them killed. After all, they had first met under tense circumstances. His face itched slightly as the cool breeze brushed the raw skin under his injuries. He had not told anyone much about his past… about the reason he was cast out of his pack. Maybe, it was time he said something. No. He couldn't tell them. The images of the white wolf flashing in his memory as he winced at the still painful marks on his muzzle. Shiego had told him once that he was concerned he would turn out like him. What he didn't know, was that he was already past that point.

"Hey Tsume! Keep up!" Kiba hollered.

"I'm a coming." Tsume groaned.

"Any slower and the glacier will be moving you."

Kiba had been leading them on since they first left the guidance of Diablo. Keeping a watchful eye on the terrain in front of them, being careful to avoid the dark, glass like patches that marked where caverns had formed under the ice. Their progress was slow and even then, Blue still had a difficult time keeping up. She was getting close. Kiba only hoped they would get over the mountains and into someplace warmer for the pups to be born. The cold ice would be a harsh place to bring new life into the world.

"You know you didn't have to speak up for me back there." Shiego said, looking over at Toboe.

"Huh?"

"When I should have left… you didn't have to try and convince the others."

"It wasn't me."

A puzzled look spread across the wolfs scared face, "But I thought?"

"It wasn't me. I didn't say anything to anybody, I swear."

"Then who…"

"Beats me. I'm just glad your still with us."

"Yeah… Everyone but Tsume."

The two wolves carried on in their private conversation. Following the path of the wolves before them to avoid any chasms. Tsume lagged on a ways behind them. Ciri slowed down. Letting Shiego and Toboe trot past her as she waited for Tsume.

"You sure seem down. What's bothering you?" she asked the silver wolf.

Tsume looked up from the ground. His eyes looking at something that was clearly not there.

"Tsume?" Ciri waved a paw in front of his face. "Hey, snap out of it!"

Tsume refocused his vision on the she-wolf. "Oh, it's you."

"Of course it's me. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing…"

"Come on! You were completely lost in thought. Tell me what's on your mind."

Tsume started to continue forward, the pestering wolf right beside him.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something."

"Leave me alone."

"That's not very nice."

"Yeah, well beat it, okay."

"Nope. Not until I get what I want… and am fully satisfied with the answer."

Ciri kept at it for close to an hour. Still the silver wolf barely said anything more than an occasional grunt of annoyance. Tsume paid little attention to her as they continued on. He was remembering the life he once led. The pack he once was a proud member of.

"Hey, Kiba?"

"What, Hige." Kiba answered.

"I think it would be a good time to take a break," Hige said, looking back at Blue. She was having a difficult time keeping up, panting heavily.

"Okay, well break here. But only for ten minutes…"

"Thanks!" Hige hollered as he rushed off to clear a spot for him and Blue to settle down in. Kiba thought he was taking this father thing to seriously. After all there were no pups as of yet. At least it kept him occupied and prevented him from stirring up too much trouble. Kiba turned to Toboe.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine." Toboe lied. His paws were starting to feel a little tender and some ice had melted and refrozen in between his pads.

"Are you sure you okay?" Shiego said, looking at the pups paws.

"It's nothing."

"Pick up your paw."

"Why?"

"Just do it, okay." Shiego ordered.

"Fine…" the pup whined as he held up his paw for the other wolf to see. Red ice clung to the fur on the bottom of his paw.

"How long has it been bleeding?" Shiego questioned. He had noticed the pups altered pace for a while now and had suspected that something was amiss.

Toboe shrugged, "Maybe ten minutes?"

"That's ten minutes too long… here, lay down."

"Okay," the pup said, slowly lowering himself to the cold ground.

"Now roll over…"

"What!?" The pup cried out in protest. "Are you crazy?!"

"You need to get your paws of the ground so the ice can melt. Only then can we properly tend to them." Kiba explained.

Toboe slowly rolled onto his back. The cold ice sending a chill down his spine.

"He looks so cute!" Ciri chimed in at the sight of the pup holding his paws against his chest.

"UGH! SHIEGO!" Toboe barked.

"What?"

"It's not working, everyone's laughing at me!"

"Well better that than your paws freezing off." Shiego joked.

"Not funny…" the pup groaned. He laid his head on the ground, looking away from the rest of the pack to hide the slight scowl on his face. Why did they have to baby him so much? He was old enough to care for himself. He didn't need the others to tell him what to do.

"Toboe what are you doing?! You need to stay off your feet!" Shiego exclaimed as the pup rolled back over and stood up.

"I don't take orders from you. I can make my own decisions!" Toboe growled. He had had enough of them treating him like a helpless puppy.

"You get off those feet right now!" Shiego ordered.

"No!"

Kiba stepped in front of Shiego, "Let him be Shiego. If he wants to be a big wolf then let him. He'll have to learn one way or another…"

Shiego gave a huff as he turned to leave. He settled down and dozed off, trying to make the best use of the time they had left to rest.

Kiba looked scoldingly at Toboe. "He's only trying to look out for your best interests."

"I don't care! You guys are always treating me like a baby! Well, I'm NOT!" Toboe barked.

"You never were, I think it's just that Shiego missed out on that part of your life… and for him at least, you are still his responsibility."

Toboe became silent. He hadn't thought about before. Ever since he was able to walk he had been cared for by Grams. He had never known what it was like to be cared for, worried over by any other. Tsume would sometimes tease him about it. That he was more like a dog than a wolf, but it was only in jest. Shiego on the other hand treated him as if he was barely older than a weaned pup at times.

"I guess since my mother died… He felt like I was his responsibility."

"I think your on the right path." Kiba encouraged.

"But why? Why does he have to look out for me so much? He has to let me grow up sometime."

"Maybe to you it seems that way. But I've seen you grow so much." Tsume said.

"Oh, hey Tsume," Toboe said, slightly surprised that the silver wolf was now beside him.

"There's a lot more to growing up than making decisions. Sometimes it's best to seek out advise from others, rather than to live with the pain of learning it ourselves."

"Oh," Toboe muttered. He hadn't realized that. That Shiego was trying to help him, not by giving orders, but by helping him learn from the experiences of those who have gone before him.

"So, what do you think?" Kiba asked. "You want to do it your way? Or take another's advice?"

"Okay… I choose." Toboe started, "to take the advice."

With that all sorted out, he settled back down, rolled onto his back and kept his paws off the ground. As the ice melted he licked each paw clean, allowing the fur to then dry thoroughly in the air. As he finished the last paw he noticed the half open eye of the supposedly sleeping white wolf. Shiego was watching him. Toboe couldn't help but notice the barely visible grin on the older wolfs face. Toboe smiled back, he was glad that the others were there to help him, to give him choices…

They had rested longer than Kiba had wanted. The sun was already starting its slow descent. They would only have a few hours of daylight left before the glacier was cast into the cold dark of night. Blue was doing better, now that she had caught her breath. Hige walked beside her, both of them silent as the pack continued to press forward.

"Hey, Kiba? How much longer do you think we have to be on this ice?" Toboe asked.

"Maybe two more days yet…" the white wolf mumbled, never taking his eyes off the ground in front of him. It was getting harder to distinguish between the various shades of ice, which paths were safe and which weren't.

Toboe turned to Shiego, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude earlier."

"Think nothing of it. Your right, your old enough to make your own decisions…."

"Okay…" Toboe replied, slightly puzzled at the older wolfs response.

"It was wrong of me to try and force you to do something… your not a pup anymore."

Toboe stopped in his tracks. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Shiego, in his own way, had said he was an adult?! He bounded after the white wolf. Gliding silently across the ice as he passed Shiego's left flank.

"What the?!" Shiego stated as the pup brushed up against him. He pulled away and turned his head to see what had touched him.

Toboe just stood there, dumbfounded at the way the wolf had responded.

"Toboe? What are you doing there?"

"I was walking beside you… are you okay?" Toboe asked a look of concern on his face.

"You just startled me, that's all."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was right beside you though… didn't you see me?"

Shiego kept quite for a brief moment before he spoke. "I can only see shadows now. For all practical purposes… I'm blind in my left eye."

"Is there anything I can do?" The pup asked, not fully understanding what Shiego was telling him.

"No, just try to either stay in front or to my right so I can see you…"His voice was cut off as a loud crashing sound exploded from behind them.

The whole pack turned to face the direction of the sound.

"What was that?" Hige asked no one in particular.

They looked back where they had passed just moments earlier. There, just a short ways off was a large hole. The ice had broken through… and Ciri and Tsume had gone with it.

* * *

**Both Ciri and Tsume have disappeared! But where exactly did they go? And will the rest of the pack find them before it's too late? You tell me what you think happened. I know what's next but would love to see exactly what you guys (and gals) think.**

**Review, Follow, and above all, enjoy the story...**


	26. Tsume

**Here you go! Next chapter! Find out just what happened to the two stragglers... and learn a well guarded secret that Tsume has carried for quite some time.**

* * *

Ciri slowly stood up, shaking bits of ice from her fur. She looked around her at the pale blue light that seemed to emanate from the walls. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the low lighting, allowing her to make out objects around her. Large pieces of ice and rock lay scattered across the hard floor of the cavern she was in. Off to one side was a large slab of the glacier that had given out underneath her and Tsume. Tsume! Where was he!

"Tsume!" Ciri shouted, her voice echoing off the walls. "Can you hear me?!"

She strained to listen for an answer. Hearing nothing she shouted again. This time she could hear the cascading of more debris as it fell in on her. She shook off the small ice shavings and looked up. The whole she had fell down twisted and turned and she was unable to tell just how far she had fallen.

"Ciri?" A weak voice muttered from behind her.

Ciri whirled around at Tsume's voice, looking for where it came from. "I'm here. Where are you?"

"Under here…" The silver wolf groaned shifting the ice above him a little.

Ciri saw the slight movement and rushed over to the slab that held Tsume pinned. She grasped the ice in her teeth and pulled with all her strength. The slab was too heavy. She released the ice and wiggled her body underneath the side of it, next to Tsume. She braced her back against the slab and pushed off with as much force as she could muster. The slab moved slightly before it settled back in place. Tsume gave out a quiet whine as he winced from the pain.

"Again!" He ordered.

Ciri braced herself again and pushed against the slab, moving it a little further. Tsume clawed his way out from underneath it as Ciri held the slab barely up off of him. As soon as he was clear the she-wolf darted out from under the ice as it crashed to the ground, shattering the smaller chunks underneath it.

"Are you okay?" Ciri asked, staring at the silver wolf.

"Yeah… where are we?" He replied, holding up his right hind leg.

"Are you sure your okay? We fell quite a ways…"

"I said I'm fine! Now how do we get out of here?!" Tsume barked.

"I don't know!" Ciri snapped back. "And your in no condition to travel!"

Tsume looked away. The fall had severely injured his leg. He would be surprised if it wasn't broken in more than one place. He glanced up, towards the shaft they had fallen through. There was no telling how far they had fallen, or how long they had been down here.

"We need to try and get out…' Tsume muttered to himself as he limped away from the opening in the ceiling.

"But how? The others will surely come for us."

"I wouldn't count on it… not with a fall like that." Tsume argued. Ciri left it at that. She knew that it was a long shot. They had to rely on each other now. To either find their own way out or freeze to death in the ice caverns…

The pack stood around the large hole in the ice. Peering down the dark abyss that winded its way downward.

"TSUUUMMMEE!" Blue shouted at the top of her lungs down the hole. There was no response.

They had been standing around for at least half an hour. Shouting and hollering out for the two list wolves. Pausing to listen for any answer. The hole was to deep, and the darkness seemed to just swallow up their words.

"They can't be gone!" Toboe whined, laying down with his head on his paws.

"We can't give up on them." Blue whimpered.

"It's no use. It's too dark to see anything…" Shiego muttered. He was trying to hide the regret that was rising inside him. Regret for not expressing his feelings for Ciri sooner, and even a sliver of regret for the way he would bicker with Tsume.

Tsume continued to limp on, leaving a crimson vein in the ice as he dragged his injured leg. Ciri was close beside him, being careful not to touch the silver wolf. They were traveling slowly uphill, and the light up ahead continued to increase in brightness, but it was little comfort due to the increasing cold.

"Tsume?" Ciri asked. Slightly startling herself as her voice cut through the eerie silence.

Tsume shrugged, "What?" He continued to limp on, his discomfort apparent in his tone.

"I was wondering if we could just talk. Maybe it would help take our minds off our situation?"

"Start talking." Tsume said through his teeth. Pain continued to shoot through his leg with each step. He hadn't been able to put the leg down, and with every step the pain was renewed. Tsume did his best to hide it, but even now it was almost impossible to hide behind his ever-present scowl.

"You don't talk much, and I was hoping you could tell me a little about yourself."

The silver wolf paused, a red drop echoing off the walls as it struck the ground.

"Tsume, are you sure your alright? Can I take a look at it?"

Tsume turned to the side to let the she-wolf get a good look. Ciri took a step closer as she examined his leg. The fur was heavily matted with both blood and ice. It was visibly swollen and Ciri could tell that he had taken quite a beating.

"Don't touch it." Tsume hissed through clenched teeth.

"Your legs broken, you need to rest!" Ciri said forcefully.

"No way, we have… OWW!" Tsume bellowed as the she-wolf barely brushed against him.

"The bone needs to be set. Lay down."

"Not on your…ARGH!" The pain from the pressure was too great and he just collapsed to the ground as Ciri pressed on his thigh. He tried to get up but slammed his head back on the ice, howling out in pain as the she-wolf applied pressure to different parts of his wound.

The pack walked quietly on. Everyone silently grieving in their own ways for the loss of their pack-mates. Kiba led the pack forward, continuing up the glacier as they approached the cradle it had carved out of the mountains. A tear fell from the black she-wolf as she thought of her friend. She had come to really enjoy the company and companionship that had grown between them. Ciri wasn't much older than she was, but she knew so much more than any other wolf her age, other than Shiego that is. Blue looked up at the scar covered white wolf. He hung his head low, a stern look on his face as he prevented any emotion from escaping. Blue couldn't tell if he was hurting inside. But given his past he might just be used to it by now…

Toboe walked silently between the two white wolves. Barely able to see as he sniffled. Tsume was, for lack of a better term, like a father to him. He knew Shiego would always look after him, but with Tsume it was different. As if he felt he had to prove himself to the silver wolf. Shiego just accepted him as he was, but Tsume always seemed to be challenging him to be more than he was. To strive to obtain a higher goal, be the wolf he wanted to be. Shiego didn't push him like that. Don't get him wrong, Shiego was always there when he needed him. But Tsume was the one that would teach him to find his own way out of a situation, to think for himself and be independent. Only now he didn't want to independent. He wanted them to all be together again. To be able to laugh and live like they had before. To be together again, searching for Paradise…

Tsume whined softly as he rested on the cold, hard ice. Ciri sat nearby gently licking her paw. His leg still hurt tremendously but thanks to Ciri it was at least manageable. He slowly lifted his head and looked over at the female wolf. She paused, her tongue still pressed against her paw.

"How'd you learn to do that?" Tsume muttered, trying his best to sound calm and collected.

"Learn what?"

"You know, that thing you did to my leg."

"Oh, that…" She put her paw down and looked down the passage they had been traveling. "Life in the city wasn't all it's cut out to be…"

Tsume could feel a story coming on so her kept his mouth shut. Instead resting his head on his paws and he repositioned slightly to face her.

Ciri kept looking down the passage, a distant look in her eye. "We weren't a normal pack. All the other wolves would only look out for themselves. But our alpha showed us all a better way… You see he had lost his pack when they came to the city. One by one they turned, abandoning each other as they sought out food and shelter. Even fighting amongst themselves. Eventually he was the only one left. That's when he found me… I barely remember it, the fire. Everything around me was burning. I had crawled away from my littermates in an effort to hide from the terrible sounds that kept getting closer. I squeezed under a bench as part of the ceiling caved in." Ciri looked to her feet as she remembered that fateful day. "That's when I saw him, he was standing there, digging at the rubble where my family had been. I let out a small cough as he was getting ready to leave. That's when he came over. He stuck his ash covered nose under the edge of the bench. I reached out and licked it, letting him now I was there… I don't remember much else. Over time the pack grew. He taught us all many things, but most importantly he taught us to look out for each other. He kept us together, working as a pack, caring for each other. Once he finally died was when things started to change. It was subtle at first. We would quarrel over food, argue about sleeping spots, have an occasional scuffle. We were slowly starting to fall apart. That's when I saw him, Shiego. I knew it was him. I thought if anyone could bring us back together he could…"

"You still didn't answer my question." Tsume said, trying to redirect the conversation. He didn't really feel like talking about the white wolf right now.

"Oh yeah, sorry." She grinned back at him. "My alpha taught us a little bit about how the humans treat each other when they get hurt. That's how I was able to rescue Toboe after he nearly drowned… We would practice on each other until we were confident that we could do it for real. I just never had the chance to…"

"Well, I'd say it worked."

"You would?"

"Yeah, Toboe's alive and well, and my leg's feeling quite a bit better."

"Really!?"

"Yeah, now how 'bout we get a move on. It feels like it's getting colder." Tsume slowly rose to three feet. Holding his rear leg up against his body to prevent it from getting jarred from any sharp movement.

"Okay?" Ciri said hesitantly, as she walked over and braced herself against his side.

"What are you doing?"

"Just lean on me, okay."

Tsume gladly obliged. He started hobbling forward, with the extra support that the smaller wolf offered. They made slow progress but they knew they were getting closer.

The pack slowly came up to the cradle. The lowest point in the mountains that would allow passage. As they reached the top, one by one they turned to face the shadow cast glacier that held their friends captive. Only Shiego didn't look back. For him the pain of loss was just too much. He had spent his life losing everything he had worth living for. And now that he had found more than a companion, he had lost her too. Would it never get easier? Death was an unnatural part of life. It plagued Shiego, seeming to follow him everywhere. Striking at those that were closest to him, yet leaving him untouched. How he wished that, just once, he could take their place…

They had been quite for some time now. Tsume's pace was quicker than it was before, but it was still slower than the silver wolf would have liked. They pressed forward, steadily climbing as the passage slowly started to widen. The walls were starting to drip and rivulet's of icy water were starting to form at the base of the cave walls. Tsume slowed considerably, the slick ice making it harder for him to maintain his balance, even with Ciri's help.

"Ouch…" Moaned Tsume as he slipper again. Touching his injured leg to the ground as a reaction to stabilize himself.

"You need to take it easy. We can go slower if you have to…"

"But where almost there… Can't you smell it?!"

Ciri took in a deep breath. Beside the overwhelming scent of the wolf beside her, the blood that was matted in his fur, and her own sweat… she could just make out the faint scent of a forest. A slight breeze brushed against her fur as she turned to Tsume. "I smell it… but if we go too fast we'll never make it. One wrong step mister and we both go sliding back down this cave."

"True…" Tsume grumbled under his breath as he steadied himself against the she-wolf once more.

They took there time. Tsume only slipped once more, wetting his chest as he struck the water covered floor. Ciri grabbed his nape as he started to slide backwards. Digging her claws into the ice she was able to help him get back up. She stood facing him. The moonlight visible behind her at the entrance to the long tube they had clambered up.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tsume panted. The moonlight glimmering off the wet scar that was emblazoned across his chest.

"Tsume, one question."

"Sure." Tsume coughed, still trying to catch his breath. They were so close to freedom, he didn't want to ruin their chance now.

"That scar… Shiego told me once about a wolf that was part of his pack. He had a scar like that."

"Tiberius," he said as his breathing began to return to normal.

"Yeah, Shiego mentioned that he got that from his pack before they joined up. Do you… did you?" Ciri stammered, looking for the right words.

Tsume looked solemnly at the black and brown wolf that stood before him. He had brushed it off the first time. Barely keeping from telling Shiego how he knew of Tiberius. Ciri could see the pain in his eyes as he stared straight at her. Maybe she should have just kept quite. Tsume opened his mouth, taking a shallow breath before he spoke.

"He was my brother…"


	27. Pups

**Yay! Another chapter! It bounces around a little bit, I'm just getting a feel for different writing styles...**

* * *

Shiego sat by himself, away from the rest of the pack. It had been several days since they had lost both Tsume and Ciri. They had made their way down the other side of the mountain range and had found a quiet spot nestled in the pines that should provide adequate shelter for blue's pups, assuming they would come on schedule. Shiego tried to forget. To chase the memories out of his mind. Memories of all those that he had come to, if not love, at least respect. Shiego swore to himself that never again would he fall for another wolf. The only thing left in this life for him was to help get the pack to Paradise, where they could be reunited with their fallen friends. As for Tsume, Shiego was starting to wish that they had gotten along better. He hadn't realized how much the silver wolf was like him until they had fought each other. He had hoped that it would never come to that, but now that it was over, he couldn't help but wonder what had turned Tsume into such a cold, hard wolf. Shiego had been pretty open to the others, in his own way, about his past. Only telling them enough to keep them satisfied, and keep himself sane. But their was something about the silver wolf. Something he was hiding, deep down inside. And now that he was gone, Shiego would never know what it was…

"Shiego?" A soft voice whispered from behind him.

"What is it Toboe." The white wolf replied quietly.

"It's Blue. She's a mother now." The pup said, letting his tail wag slightly.

"That's nice…"

"Don't you want to see them?"

"No, not right now. Maybe later…"

"Okay…" Toboe said rather hesitantly before trotting off. He was determined to try and forget his sorrows. To try his best and hide how he really felt. To put up a front to convince the others that he was really okay. What he didn't know was that they were all hurting just as much as he was.

Blue lay resting, her three pups sleeping against her warm belly. Her mate sitting across from her, watching her intently. He was a father now. Two males and one female. The pups slept peacefully at their mothers side as Toboe walked up.

"Hey, runt. You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You sure don't sound like it." Hige retorted.

"It's just, I thought Shiego would want to see the new puppies."

Kiba walked slowly back, "Just give him time Toboe. I'm sure he'll come round eventually."

Toboe glanced down at the little slumbering bundles of fur, "I hope so…"

Tsume lay sprawled out on the ground. Resting quietly as Ciri kept watch. They had made their way slowly back up to the glacier from where they had exited the ice cave. It had taken two full days to reach the cradle that they were heading for, but they could tell they were on the right track. Tsume lay amidst the tracks of several other wolves, the rest of the pack. His leg was swollen pretty badly, and it was very tender but Ciri was taking decent care of him. She would see to it that he rested often, and would help support him as often as she could. Ciri stared at the silver wolf, his glossy fur fluttering gently in the soft breeze. She let out a slight shiver. The glacier was cold, but it was the only place where they could find the tracks of their pack. They would have to take it easy and set out after them. Tsume didn't expect them to slow down until Blue would have her pups. And then only for a while, as the pups would soon grow strong enough to travel. Ciri was unsure if they would even stop at all. She had never felt so alone in her life before.

"Are you ready to go?" The silver wolf asked, raising his head from the icy ground.

Ciri looked away for a moment before returning his gaze. "If you think you can walk for a little while, we can try to make some progress…"

"Hey, don't worry. We'll find them soon enough."

"But what if we don't!" Ciri panicked.

"Just calm down. I promise that we will find them, okay." He stood up and limped over to the black and brown she-wolf.

Ciri just nodded her reply, biting her lip as she tried to calm herself. Her greatest fear was to be alone. And since she was stuck with Tsume for the time being, there were times when she could swear she truly was alone…

Blue lay quietly on her side, nursing her newborn pups. The small tan male was clambering over its siblings in it's search for food. It would be some time before their eyes would open, and they could start to explore their world.

"They're so cute!"

Blue glanced over her shoulder to see Toboe sitting there. Gazing longingly at the pups, his tail wagging.

"Yes they are Toboe. But they are too little to play right now."

"How long until you think they'll be old enough?" Toboe asked, not taking his eyes off the pups.

"At least a month." Hige chimed in. Walking into the clearing and dropping a brace of hares at his feet. He had taken up so much responsibility now that he had a family to take care of.

"Then can I play with them?" Toboe grinned, looking up at the tan colored wolf.

"Maybe, you'll have to ask their mother…"

Shiego watched them silently. It had been a long time since he had hurt this much inside. He was surprised it hadn't killed him yet. He closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them, he could see Kiba sitting across from him. Shiego nodded, in an effort to acknowledge his presence.

"I know this must be hard for you." Kiba said, staring at the smaller wolf.

"You have no idea…"

"Your right, I don't know how you feel. But I do know how I feel, and if your feeling anything remotely close to it, we might be able to help each other."

"It will all fade in time…" Shiego mumbled.

"Yes, in time. But how long will we let that take?"

"I try not to think of that…'

"Then tell me, how do you deal with this pain? This sense of loss, of failing to protect those who were entrusted to my care as alpha?"

"I never was able to deal properly with it I guess. It just became a part of me. I repressed it as much as possible, but deep down inside, I know it is still there."

Kiba looked solemnly at Shiego. He had expected such an answer, but it didn't really hit him until now. He was normally very calm, and collected. But since they had lost a couple members of their pack, he couldn't help but feel responsible. Shiego looked over the white wolf, recognizing the pain, and hurt that was apparent on his face.

"Look at it this way." Shiego started, trying to lighten the situation a little. "Their journey is over, we only have to meet them now. At the gates to Paradise."

Ciri plodded onward, her body helping to support the weight of the wolf beside her as they slowly continued on. They had followed the tracks as far as the edge of the forest, and were now making their way slowly down the mountain. Every so often they would stop to rest, and to listen. They kept quiet themselves, unsure of if there was anything that they might not want to meet.

"Tsume, how's your leg doing?" Ciri asked, trying to take her mind off of their situation.

"It still hurts a lot. But I think I'll live, thanks to you…" Tsume smirked. He looked just in time to see Ciri blush slightly, her ears turning soft pink under her fur. "What about yourself?"

Ciri looked up at the silver wolf. "I guess I'm doing okay. I just hope we find the others soon, I don't like being out here all alone…"

"But your not alone." Tsume said, slightly confused.

"I… uh… sorry, it's just that I don't know you real well."

"And it's going to stay that way."

"Why?" Ciri's ears perked up.

"Because my life is no other wolfs business."

"But we're all part of the same pack now…" Ciri trailed off as she sniffed the air.

"What is it?" Tsume asked, taking in a deep breath.

"Something's coming."

Shiego perked up. Something wasn't right, he could smell it. He bolted upright and stared straight at Kiba. A loud roar erupted through the air. The fur on Kiba's neck stood on end.

"BEAR!" Kiba yelled, as the two white wolves dashed back to protect the rest of the pack.

Shiego rapidly sniffed the air, trying to locate the direction that the large predator would be most likely to come from. Kiba stepped up to Shiego's side, slightly lowered as he prepared to defend what was left of his pack.

Suddenly a large brown bear came crashing though the trees, right in front of the band of wolves. The bear reared up on its hind legs, towering above the wolves . It huge paws were held against it's chest as it snarled at the two white wolves that were poised in front of it.

The wolves snarled back, as Blue curled up around her pups. Hige stood over his mate, barring his teeth at the intruder. Even Toboe stood to face the attacker, his hackles raised. Shiego Let out a low growl as the bear took a hesitant step backwards. Shiego took a determined step forward, challenging the bear to do its worst. The bear slowly lowered itself and began to back up away from the pack.

Ciri took a step back just in time. A large bear came barreling out of the forest in front of them. It took a quick glance in their direction before it took off in another. Tsume just stared blankly after the animal as it sprinted away.

"Well that was strange." Tsume said, breaking the silence after the bear was out of sight.

"You can say that again. " Ciri said, shifting her weight on her paws. "I wonder what he was running from?"

"Well there's one way to find out…" Tsume limped off along the path the bear had come from.

"Where are you going?"

"To have a look."

He made his way though the pines. Being careful of his hind leg as he followed the bears scent.

"Hold up." Ciri whispered.

"What is it?"

"I think I saw something."

"What?" Tsume asked, itching to press forward.

"A white wolf!" Ciri shouted as she bolted past Tsume.

Shiego was slowly making his way back to the pack after making sure the bear wasn't going to be returning anytime soon. Suddenly he heard the snapping of branches off to his left. He spun around, barring his teeth as looked for the bear. Only there was no bear. Just a black and brown wolf. The wolf stood there as if frozen in place.

"Ciri?!" Shiego croaked, seeing a second wolf limp up behind her. "Tsume!"

Shiego ran up to greet them, tears of joy wetting his muzzle as he tried to control the flood of emotions inside him. His tail was a blur as it moved every which way. Tsume kept back a little, and Shiego didn't push it. He was just glad they were alive, especially considering how downcast the whole pack had been these past few days, even with the new pups arrival.

"You guys can't believe how worried we were!" Shiego barked.

"Nor us," Ciri chimed in. " We weren't sure we'd find you guys."

"Tsume what happened to you leg?"

Tsume stared back at Shiego, " I broke it in the fall."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, thanks to Ciri here."

"Well good. You should rest up for a couple weeks then once we get back."

"But we don't have that much time," Tsume grumbled.

"Sure we do," Shiego chirped. "Blue just had her pups so we can't go anywhere for a while anyway..."

Ciri took a step forward, "then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

**Well how's that? They're back together now! (or are they?)**


	28. Ever Higher

**Okay I know this is a short chapter but it was a fun one to write nonetheless. Things are starting to build to a climax!**

* * *

Tsume lay in the warmth of the morning sun, resting his injured leg. It had to have been at least three weeks since they had been reunited with the pack. Ciri was resting not far away on a large sunbathed rock, soaking up the rays. Her tail twitching up and down, a smile on her face. Tsume looked over his shoulder at the rest of the pack. Kiba sat on a ledge above the pack, looking longingly into the distance as if he knew something was out there that he needed but couldn't have yet. Blue lay exhausted beside Hige, the pups clambering over her. Toboe lay nearby, eagerly watching the trio of pups play, wanting badly to take part in the fun.

Shiego sat a ways off, his back to the pack. They were all together again, but something still felt like it was missing. He had been overwhelmed with joy when he found out that Ciri, and even Tsume, were alive. But until then he hadn't thought about what that meant, as it related to his relationship with the she-wolf. He knew enough of the tales about Paradise to know it wouldn't allow him to enter. To fight to save one's own pack was one thing… but to mercilessly slaughter others was an unforgivable sin… he had slain countless numbers. Shiego glanced over at Ciri. She was looking at him. He could see the hurt in her eyes, as she knew inside what he couldn't bring himself to tell the pack… What he had slowly come to realize as they had continued on their journey. Who he might really be….

Kiba walked slowly up to Tsume and sat down beside him, staring of towards the noonday sun. "It's funny… the only thing now that keeps us from Paradise is so beautiful in and of itself."

"I don't follow you…" Tsume muttered, sitting up.

"The pups." Kiba replied. "New life is such a precious thing, and they won't have to remember this terrible world… the things we've gone through."

"Assuming were get there." Tsume grumbled, ever the pessimist.

"Ah, come on Tsume, it's not that bad… my instincts tell me it's all downhill from here."

"As in easy, or direction.." The silver wolf stated rather bluntly.

"As in our journey is almost over… and another's is about to begin."

Blue was sitting a short ways off starting at her pups. She needed a break so Hige got pup sitting duty. "Ow! Stop that, that hurts!" Hige said, trying not to laugh as the small tan and black speckled male nipped at his ear.

"Trevor get back here…" Hige joked as the pup tried to crawl away from him. He picked up his speckled son in his mouth. The pup dangled for a moment before it reached out and pawed at its fathers collar. He carefully placed the pup on its feet next his sister.

Hige glanced worriedly around him, "Where's Junior?!" Blue just chuckled as she watched the small black pup poised behind his father. His tan muzzle following the large tail as it moved rapidly from side to side.

"Blue, have you seen… YOW!" Junior pounced on the tail. Clamping down with his little gums on the furry stick. Hige bolted into a standing position the pup hanging from its grip on his fathers tail.

"Dadda funny!" The little tan female giggled, bounding around in circles. She had a single black paw, but otherwise greatly resembled her father.

"Lexy, I don't see how this is…." Hige stopped when he could see the confusion mounting on the pups face. He sat down, lowering the black pup to the ground, Junior still holding on.

"Now Junior that's not nice… please let go of my.. ow, ow, ow…." He started as a little pinch became apparent on his neck. He glanced sideways to see the little tan female hanging off his collar, a little of his fur caught in her mouth.

"BLUE!" Hige cried out in desperation.

"Have fun!" She said as she trotted off to go refresh herself, confident that the pups would be well taken care of.

By the time Blue returned she glanced over to where her mate lay. He was fast asleep, his fur matted and drenched in drool. All the pups lay cuddled up against their fathers chest, utterly exhausted. Blue quietly came over and laid down beside them, trying not to wake them. One of the pups rolled over and opened it's eyes.

"Boo?" The speckled pup yawned.

"Yes dear, mamma's here."

"Ma.. ma…" Trevor tried to get the word right. Getting up and waddling over to his mother. His brother and sister were awaken by his movements and soon joined him. Hige awoke to see his mate across from him, the pups feeding at her side.

"You have a nice time?" He yawned, his tongue curling as he tried to shake the remainder of sleep from his body.

"Nice enough, but I couldn't wait to get back." She smiled looking down at her pups, no, their pups.

" 'tory?" The female sat up, looking quizzically at her parents.

"Don't worry, dadda will tell you a story. Finish your dinner."

Lexy went back to suckling, not taking her eyes of her father.

"I don't know any good stories…" Hige said worriedly, looking at his mate.

"Just tell them one of the legends… about Paradise." Blue said, looking over to see Toboe edging closer, trying to get a better spot to listen. "Come on Toboe! You can listen in too." Blue giggled, watching him dash over and quickly settle down on the ground, close enough to watch the pups, and hear Hige's story.

"I've never heard any of the legends before!" Toboe said excitedly.

"Okay..." Hige started, "This was one of neatest in my opinion…" and with that the story began…

"Legend tells about the end of time." Hige lowered his voice. "A time when wolves will cease to roam this darkening world. But at that time Paradise will appear."

The tan wolf looked over at Toboe, "only certain wolves will be able to find it. The white wolves, many thought they had disappeared from the face of the earth. But every so often one would be born, destined to lead a pack to the gates of Paradise…"

"Like us?!" Toboe Interrupted.

Hige brushed off the interruption and continued. "But legend also told of another. Their would only ever be one white wolf upon the face of the word… until the end." He raised his eyebrows for effect. Eliciting a few giggles from the pups. "At the time for the last pack to enter Paradise, there would be two snow colored wolves." He looked at the brown wolf, eagerly soaking up the story. 'Had he really never heard this before?' Hige thought to himself.

He continued, "one would enter paradise… the other would be left behind. Legend tells that the wolf left behind would have some unfinished task to complete before the end of time. But that the task would not be easy. Many obstacles would be encountered, and it would be hard. He would find many friends and enemies along the way. Everything would try to turn the white wolf aside… for once they reached the gates, Paradise will open for the last time, and hope will be lost for those that remain…"

Hige became quiet as he noticed the pups were sound asleep, and drew the story to a close.

"But what happens then?" Toboe asked, confused. "does he make it into Paradise?"

Hige looked solemnly over at Toboe, he knew why he was asking… "No, the legend doesn't say if he ever made it…"

Shiego had wandered off a little over an hour ago. He just up and left, heading out into the woods. The legends couldn't be true could they? The tale of the two white wolves? He knew he would get turned away regardless… but what if it was true? That he would have to find paradise again… but not for himself. He paused as he heard a branch snap.

"What do you want?" He said without turning around.

"I was worried about you… you just wandered off." Ciri said, stopping where she stood.

"I needed to think."

"About what?"

"About why I'm here."

"Does this have to do with the legends?" Ciri said, a hint of concern on her voice.

"N….yes" It would be no use trying to hide it from her. She would find out one way or another.

"You think you're the second wolf?"

"I don't know!" He shouted, as he sat down, his back still to the she-wolf.

"Your worried about what will happen when we reach paradise, aren't you?"

"I don't know what will happen… What I might be asked to do if the legends are true."

"I'm sure you'd be able to handle it. You're the strongest wolf I know."

"Am I?" He turned to look at Ciri, a tear rolling of his cheek. "You call this strong?"

"You'll have friends to help you…"

"But if something should happen to them?" He choked up, staring straight into her eyes.

Ciri could see what his problem was. She couldn't help but feel his pain, his sense of loss. "Shiego, I'm okay, there's nothing to worry about."

"You have to go onto Paradise without me… we can never be." He lowered his head.

Ciri walked up in front of him. "I've already come to realize that…"

Shiego looked up at the wolf before him. Looking over her, taking in every minute feature. The way her fur would blow in the soft breeze. The way her eyes glistened in the rising moonlight, and the gentle swish of her flowing tail. He wanted her for himself so badly, but he knew that it could never be. "I promised to take you to Paradise… And that's exactly what I intend to do!"

The white wolf started off, heading back towards the rest of the pack.

Ciri got up and looked after him as he gradually moved out of earshot. "You don't know all the legends…"

* * *

**Whatcha Think?!**

**Hooked yet? You'd better be if you've read this far...lol**

**Review, Fave, Follow...**

**The idea for Hige's collar goes to Wolvenlights! He were chatting and it kind of just came up... I'm glad now that it did :)**


	29. Innocence Lost

**We're now only one chapter from the end!**

* * *

The pack moved slowly along the bottom of the ravine. Surrounded on both sides by cliff faces as they followed Kiba's lead. Shiego hung out a ways behind the pack, not really wanting to go further, but feeling drawn into continuing. A soft voice in his head kept telling him to press on… to keep searching. Tsume noticed Shiego lagging behind and passed off Trevor to Hige. The pups walked what they could, and were carried the rest. Tsume stopped and waited for Shiego to catch up before he matched his pace with the partially blind wolf.

"So… Shiego, what's this I hear about you being one of the wolves from the legends?"

Shiego didn't look up, instead he stared even harder at the ground before him as they walked on, " I don't want to talk about it."

"Right… we're this close to the gates to Paradise and you don't want to talk about it?"

"Not really… legends are legends, they're just stories…" Shiego muttered, still trying to piece together everything that had happened so far…. If the legends were true.

"Well then you mind explaining to me why your not coming with us?"

"Wha…?" the white stopped in his tracks and glared at Tsume.

"News travels fast… you just haven't been paying attention."

"What's it to you." Shiego growled as he stormed off.

Tsume kept pace with him, "We can all go to paradise… what makes you think you can't"

"You haven't seen what I've seen…. Done… what I've done…"

"So you killed a few dogs," Tsume tried to placate him, "so what?"

"You don't get it do you!" Shiego barked.

"Get what?" Tsume said, trying to draw more out of him.

"If I go to Paradise I'll DESTROY IT!"

Tsume jerked back at the sudden outburst. "What makes you say that?"

Shiego glared at the silver wolf trotting beside him, "All I know to do is kill….that has no place in Paradise… I belong in hell."

Tsume stared blankly back for a moment, "What makes you say that? You don't belong there…" He started to get irritated. No one, not even Shiego, was going anywhere other than Paradise if he could help it.

"Have you ever felt died Tsume?"

"Of course not! What kind of question is that!?"

"It's peaceful… everything slowly fading away into sheer joy…." A haze almost seemed to grow across the white wolfs face. "Then suddenly you get snapped back! Torn away, back into the pain and disaster that is this world! You want that in Paradise Tsume!"

"You really think that will happen?! You got to get that idea out of your head."

"It's not an idea…"

"Then what!" Tsume growled, not liking the way this…. this obsession was consuming him.

"There's a voice in my head…. It tells me to keep going." Shiego furrowed his eyebrows as he looked away. "It keeps me alive… but at what cost? The Paradise I seek… I no longer seek for myself."

"Clam it! You blind bat!" Tsume growled. "We're all going together and that's final!"

"You don't know what it's like do you…. To have the blood of others… the price of their lives on your paws…."

Tsume lowered his voice, barely above a whisper, "actually, I do."

Shiego looked back over at him, slightly confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I've killed more than a few wolves…"

"But I've killed so many… and not just to protect my pack." A tear started to form on edge of his good eye.

A soft voice spoke up, "Shiego, it's not how many you killed… or why. But if your ready to move on."

"But I don't understand." Shiego blurted out.

"Understand what?" Tsume asked, completely confused.

Shiego looked at the silver wolf beside him, " you mean you didn't hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That voice… It said I had to move on… that it didn't matter."

"That what didn't matter Shiego?"

"All the killing…. That it didn't matter… If I'm ready."

"Ready to what?" Tsume figured he might as well play along, even if he didn't hear what the crazy wolf heard.

"Ready, to move on…"

Ciri walked slowly beside Kiba. Tsume had fallen back to talk with Shiego, and from the sound of it things were pretty much back to normal. Kiba had this placid look on his face, as with each step they grew that much closer to the end.

"Kiba? Do you believe the legends?" She asked rather hesitantly.

"We have nothing if not belief, Ciri." Kiba replied looking at her with his warm eyes. He was a polar opposite of Shiego it seemed. Though they both were white wolves, Kiba was so much more gentle and calm… though Shiego could be at times, if he really wanted to.

"Do you really think this is the last journey? I mean that we're the last pack?"

"I hope not. I wouldn't want to leave so many behind."

"Then what about Shiego?"

"What about him?"

"If the legends are true…"

"If they are true, he'll be a completely different wolf by the end… or else Paradise will be no more." Kiba said solemnly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Toboe questioned, coming up behind th two talking wolves.

Ciri glanced back at the pup, then at Kiba.

"Well," Kiba started. "It means that if the legends are true…"

"You mean like the one Hige told me?"

"Huh? Hige told you? What exactly did he say?" Ciri cut in.

"He told me about the two white wolves… about how one would be left behind. You don't think that Shiego will get left behind do you?!"

Kiba turned to face the smaller red wolf, "Toboe, if the legends are true… there's more that he'd have to do than get left behind."

A confused look spread across Toboe's face. "I don't get it. What do you mean? What will he have to do?"

Ciri cut in again, she had learned the legends well when she was a pup. She had always dreamt that she would be given the chance to join one of the packs on the way to Paradise. She just never imagined it would be the last one…. Ciri begin to fill Toboe in, "Well it's kinda like this. Since the day the first wolf walked on the earth a demon entered the world. It sought to destroy everything good and right in this world. So the Great Spirit gave the wolves a gift, he granted wolves a way to leave this cursed world. But only certain wolves could find the way."

"The white wolves…." Toboe muttered, more to himself.

"Yes Toboe, the white wolves. The Great Spirit gave them the ability to find the gates to paradise. It wasn't long before they started leading their entire packs to paradise." She glanced back on their pack. Hige and Blue trotting with their three small pups, Tsume and Shiego arguing in the rear…

"The demon didn't like that much." Kiba continued, seeing Ciri's break in focus. "He had been banned form Paradise by the Great Spirit. So he sought to destroy the white wolves. Many packs were lost to his wrath, but the Great Spirit protected some."

"How?"

Ciri took over again. "By giving the white wolves friends, members of their packs that could help them in their struggle, to encourage and assist their alpha as he would be forced to fight the shadow that threatened them all. You see, Toboe only the white wolves can hurt the demon, and some are stronger than others. But none of them were ever strong enough to vanquish him once and for all. He still roams this world. Waiting for the white wolves to appear. Seeking to destroy their packs at the very gates to Paradise."

"But if he's, the demon… if it's still alive, why hasn't it attacked us?" Toboe asked, showing that he was paying close attention.

Ciri looked questionably at Kiba. She had wondered the same thing herself.

"Well I'd say it has something to do with the fact that there are tow white wolves in this pack. I doubt he would chance an attack until the end."

"But why?" The red wolf asked.

"The last white wolf will face the demon for the last time at the gates of Paradise… only one of them can win."

"You think Shiego can beat him?" Toboe seemed taken aback at the thought. A wolf who could kill a demon would be just… just, amazing to say the least.

"Well I don't know if he can beat him… but he'll have to try."

"So your telling me that this voice… thing inside your head is what keeps you going?!"

"I know it's hard to believe but it's there, I know it sounds weird."

"No kidding! And your telling me it's that voice that told you to kill?"

"No… It never told me to kill… only to push on, that I had a greater purpose even though I couldn't see it. That I couldn't give in now, that I had to press on…."

"Shiego, I don't know what it's telling you but it sounds to me a lot like Kiba's so called instincts." Tsume smirked.

"You mean you don't think he's telling the truth?"

"Well I for one don't know if this Paradise place is ahead or not, but Kiba sure seems convinced of it. Like it's staring him in the face, and has been since we started."

"We're going the right way."

"What makes you so sure?"

"You remember the legends right?"

"Some of them, old wolves tails if you ask me. Used to scare disobedient pups into behaving."

"Well, they tell of how only the white wolves can find Paradise…"

"Your pulling my tail!"

"We'll just have to wait and see then won't we?"

"If your right I'll eat my tail."

"Be careful what you bet on… I have yet to meet a wolf without a tail" Shiego grinned.

"Your one to talk." Tsume snorted.

"Why's that?"

"You can only see out of one eye. You wouldn't even notice."

"Oh just shut up will ya."

"Uh-uh, no way. You haven't spoken this much in a ling time. And you're going to keep talking until my ears bleed."

"You really want to listen that long?"

"Try me!"

"Okay… what do you want to hear?"

"About this voice, it told you 'if your ready move on' right?"

"Right," Shiego agreed. What was he getting at?

"Well what do you think that means? Assuming your supposed to lead the last pack to Paradise."

"I don't know…"

"Well then start thinking!"

"I'm TRYING!"

"Ego? What doin'?" a small voice squeaked.

Shiego looked down. "Nothing Lexy just thinking…"

"Tinking?"

"Yes Lexy, uncle Tsume make my head hurt."

"You boo-boo?"

"No… I'm okay," Glared at the silver wolf trying to hold back a chuckle beside him. "But uncle Tsume is going to get a boo-boo."

Tsume got ticked at that and threw on his usual scowl.

"You funie" Lexy giggled looking at Tsume's face.

The two older wolves couldn't help but laughing.

It was only a matter of time before they would reach their destination, and the final chapter would begin.

* * *

**I can't believe how complex this story is getting... There are so many new twists I have put in these last two chapters than I care to count. The final chapter will be released after 1) I finish it, and 2) after I write the first chapter of the sequel. I don't want to leave you hanging for too long though...**


	30. Paradise

Blue woke up in the middle of the cool night. She looked up to see Kiba standing on a large rock, silhouetted against the seemingly enormous moon. The moon shone a brilliant blue, seeming as were to be tinged with silver as the rays of moonlight bathed the sleeping members of the pack. She looked around her at her mate, their three pups snuggling between them. Paradise was so close. She knew they would be their soon, it was supposed to be a joyous occasion. But something kept tugging at her heart. Blue slowly got up, being careful not to wake her pups. She walked quietly over to the Rock where Kiba was perched.

"Kiba?" Blue whispered.

"What is it?" The alpha replied.

"I know were so close, and that I should be happy, but…"

"You feel like something sad is about to happen don't you?"

"Yeah, exactly do you… feel it too?"

"Ever since we started moving after you had your pups."

"What do you think it is?"

"Blue," Kiba looked at her, an expression of sorrow on his face. "Not all of will be going to Paradise…"

"What?!" Blue stammered. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Blue, this isn't the last pack to find paradise. That honor goes to Shiego not to me."

"But he's here… now. With us, the whole pack."

"That's just it. The whole pack isn't here. Blue you have to understand, some of them won't be coming with us to Paradise at this time."

"What do you mean… some of them."

"My instincts keep telling me that you and Hige will come with me to Paradise, your pups too… but I'm not sure of the others."

"But… but… they have to. What will we do without them?" Blue started to panic, looking hurriedly from side to side as she tried to sort things out. Tried to make sense of everything he was telling her.

"Blue, only some of the pack is here… the last members of the final pack have yet to be united with their alpha. Only then can those wolves enter Paradise. Not before."

"But can't they come with us? I mean still go through the gates?"

"I don't know?" Kiba mumbled looking down at the distressed black wolf below him. "You should rest while you can. We move once the moon reaches it's peak."

Blue abided by the alpha's suggestion, returning to her mate and pups. She softly settled down, Junior snuggling up against her warmth. She tried to fall asleep but it was difficult. Thinking of what Kiba had said, that not everyone would be going this time. She struggled to understand it fully when she was awakened by her mate.

"Blue, get up… Kiba says it's time to move."

"Huh? Already?" Blue said drowsily. "When did I fall asleep?"

"What are you talking about? You've been sleep there longer than me."

"Oh… okay, I'm up." She said as she stretched her legs and let out a yawn.

The pups tried their best to imitate their mother, each faking a yawn as they would stretch their legs. Trevor stretched a little to far and fell onto his belly, letting out a small yip in surprise. A red muzzle slipped under the pup helping him to his feet.

"Thanks Toboe." Blue said, as she finished waking up.

"No problem." The young red wolf replied.

Shiego was already up and was sitting a short ways down the path they had to go down. Waiting for the others. Kiba stood beside him, both had a very solemn look on their faces as the pack came up to them. Without saying a word Kiba turned and started down the path. The pack followed silently behind him. The moon casting their shadows on the cold hard ground. The wolves marched slowly under the blue rays of the moon, even the normally rambunctious pups seemed to sense the gravity of the situation and remained quiet.

Hige followed closely behind his mate. Their pups trotting between them as a cool breeze started to blow. The tan wolf took in a deep whiff of the scent that was floating on the breeze. Hige looked up at their leader and noticed that his pace had quickened. The scent must be having some kind of effect on him. He looked around at the others. Everyone seemed to smell it, but it didn't effect them like it did the white wolves. Kiba became more eager it seemed to reach their destination, while Shiego on the other hand seemed to close up on himself even more. Almost as if he was regretting having come this far.

Shiego plodded onwards with the rest of the pack, his head hanging lower the closer they got. The scent of the lunar flowers was growing stronger. Even the other wolves were starting to notice it. He stumbled over a rock, and clumsily splayed his front legs out to keep from falling. He was following blindly, completely distracted be the voice in his head. It was almost shout at him now. Constantly asking him if he was ready for change. Ready to take charge. Ready… to be the wolf he was meant to be.

Suddenly a cloud appeared and covered the moon, causing the scent of the flowers to vanish. Kiba came to an abrupt stop.

"What is it?" The silver wolf asked coming up behind him.

"It was here a moment ago…" Kiba said, sniffing at the air.

"You mean that funny smell?" He had noticed as well, though he wasn't quite sure what it was.

"That smell, Tsume, is the scent of lunar flowers."

"It doesn't smell like any lunar flowers I've smelt before." He commented, remembering how the child back in the city had smelled. No, not the child. It was Cheza. Why didn't he see it before? It really was her back in the alley that cold night back in the city. Her violet hair hidden by the shawl she was wearing. But their was something else about that encounter that was strange. He could have sworn he had heard the faint howl of a wolf as she vanished into the dark. Something supernatural was happening and he didn't like it one bit. He noticed Shiego suddenly standing beside him, his nose in the air.

"This way." The half blind wolf said, as he moved off in a new direction. Kiba immediately took off after him. Suddenly his nose catching the scent as well as a faint silver ray of moonlight was cast on their path. They started to break into a run. Picking up speed as they got closer. To where they didn't know, but it didn't matter so long as they arrived.

"Ma'ma wait up!" Lexy whined, doing her best to keep up with the older wolves.

"Come on Lexy, you can do it!" Blue shouted words of encouragement to her daughter.

Lexy's brothers raced on ahead, panting heavily as they ran behind their father. Lexy stumbled and fell, getting a face full of dirt. Before she could even whine Shiego stood next to her.

"You want a ride?!" Shiego asked the small pup.

Lexy gave a small nod as she got back to her feet. The white wolf gently picked her up by her scruff and draped her across his back.

"Okay, hang on!"

Lexy clamped on hard as the wolf picked up speed. The rest of the pack was a couple hundred yards ahead by now, but that didn't matter. He shifted the weight on his shoulders. Remember how he used to carry Toboe and Sasha when they couldn't keep up.

"They go bye-bye!" Lexy whined as the rest of the pack continued to pull away. Suddenly she felt a surge of energy beneath her. A new vigor was cast upon the weary muscles of the white wolf. His pace made a rapid shift, and a cloud of dust arose in his wake.

The cold wind flew through his fur as he streaked along in the moonlight. The silver beams glistening on the tips of his snow colored fur. The distance between him and the pack was rapidly decreasing, with each stride. He wasn't just running, he felt as if he could fly. He blazed past Blue, A smile spreading across her face as she saw Lexy enjoying the break from running. As he approached Tsume he figured he'd have a little fun. He shifted his gait again, picking up even more speed.

"HOLD ON!" He yelled to Lexy. The pup tightened her grip on his shoulders even more as they suddenly left the ground. Sailing through the air. Lexy opened her eyes long enough to see the shocked look of the silver wolf below them. She let out a giggle at his expression as they landed in front of Tsume, landing back to the earth as smoothly as they had left. He continued to run. The rest of the pack had picked up a little speed. Something was driving all of them to hurry. To cause them to run faster than any wolves had ever ran before. Shiego had gained a considerable lead on the pack when he suddenly came to an abrupt stop. Nearly sending Lexy flying off his back.

"What is it?! Why'd you stop?" Tsume snapped as he came to a stop beside him. That was when he saw it.

The other wolves quickly joined them. All of them staring at the brilliant light that seemed from a large wolf that stood in front of them. His fur was purer than snow, and tipped with golden rays of light that shone all around him. His muzzle was grayed and his eyes were very soft, yet full of wisdom. He took a step forward.

"CHEZA!" Kiba shouted out excitedly.

As the large wolf stepped forward, there, in his shadow was a small human form. The child's eyes glowed a warm and inviting red and the violet strands of what could be called her hair glistened with silver.

"Kiba!" The child cried out joyfully. "This one's been waiting for you!" The flower maiden ran down to the waiting wolf. Grabbing as much of him in her arms as she could. Kiba lowered his head as the maiden rubbed between his ears, causing his eyes to narrow to content slivers as his tongue hang out and he started panting from excitement.

Tsume turned to face the large wolf and let out a low growl, raising his hackles. "And who are you!?"

A deep and powerful voice emerged from the mouth of the ancient wolf. Yet at the same time it was very soothing and peaceful. To Shiego the voice was all too familiar.

"I am the First Wolf." He said, raising his head up proudly. Tsume could see the wolfs immense size as he moved. He was nearly twice the size of Hige and was perfectly proportioned. The muscles quivering under the silky coat whenever the wolf moved. "Welcome to the gates to Paradise."

The wolves felt overwhelmed. As the wolf spoke the very word of Paradise a brilliant flash of light appeared behind him. A large door way seemed to appear in the rock face. Beyond the doorway they could see rolling fields of green, lush evergreen forests, ponds of crystal water, and more important than any of that; they saw the wolves. Many wolves, in many groups. Shiego looked at the wolves in the doorway. And he noticed one thing wrong. The wolves were gathered into groups. Those groups that had a white wolf in their midst seemed joyful and overjoyed, but those that did not… They seemed as if a very part of their soul was missing. As if sensing the question on all the wolves minds Ciri spoke up.

"Why is it that some of them seem sad?" She said, looking quizzically at the First Wolf.

The great wolf looked back at her, a look of sorrow in his eye. "They are mourning, dear one. For the loss of their alphas."

"You mean the white wolves?" Toboe asked hesitantly.

"Yes… the ones that opened Paradise so that they could enter."

Tsume cut in, still a little cautious about the situation. "Then where's this so-called demon?!"

The large golden-white wolf look pitifully on the silver wolf, who was always eager for a fight. "Calm yourself, young warrior. He is preparing for the final battle, waiting to wage his war at last on this world."

"Then why isn't he here! We're all here!" Tsume growled. He didn't mind be called a warrior. But being a called a young one was insulting to his character.

"That is where you are mistaken." The soothing voice grew the tension out the air, creating a overarching feeling of peace and contentment. "Only some of you have come."

The First Wolf tuned to Kiba, his eyes were focused fully on the soft features Cheza's face as she ran her silken hand through his coarse fur. "It is time."

"Time?" Hige, rolled to word around in his mind. "Time for what?"

The wolf looked Hige in the eye. "You, your mate and your pups are to enter Paradise with your alpha."

"But what about the others!?" Kiba protested, being snapped out of his joyful reunion by the wolfs comment.

"They can't enter Paradise until their whole pack is accounted for."

"Now wait just a minute!" Tsume snarled.

"We have waited long enough." The great wolf said authoritatively. "The doors can't stay open much longer."

Shiego looked up to see the large wolf standing in front of him.

"Everything you have gone through. All the pain you have endured, has been to prepare you for this journey. For the journey of the final pack to Paradise. Shiego, are you ready."

Shiego nodded his head as the members who were to stay behind with him gathered around him. Deep down they knew why they had to go. They had somehow always known. They would be the last pack and they would need everyone's help if they were to accomplish their task.

Kiba stood at the doorway with Cheza. He looked back at those who would be staying behind. "Take good care of them." He said, as a tear slid down his muzzle.

"I will." Shiego replied confidently. "You'll see us all again someday."

"I pray so." Kiba sniffed, as he walked through the doorway after Blue, Hige and the pups. He turned around just on the other side to look at them once more. As the doorway slowly started to close he sat on his haunches. Lifting up his head, the white wolf let out one last howl. The voices of the others could be heard joining in as the doorway finally closed, leaving The four wolves standing with the First Wolf in the now cold chasm.

"Now what." Tsume sneered. He glanced at the sound of crying. Toboe was lying on the ground his head buried in his paws as sorrow over took him.

Shiego took a step towards the great wolf. The light still seemed to emanate from him enough that they could see clearly.

"What is it you would have us do?"

"Your task is to take you pack to Paradise, as many as you are able"

"But why couldn't they go with Kiba and the others?!"

The wolf spoke softly, in the tone that he had always addressed the white wolf. "Shiego… you can't go at this alone. You have to learn to trust them, only by being united will you stand a chance against the shadow."

"And the rest of the pack? How will I know how they are?"

"You will know…" The First Wolf replied soothingly, helping to ease the red wolfs sorrow at the loss of his friends. As he turned to leave the light from him started to get brighter.

"But where do we start looking?" A faint howl could be heard as the great wolf faded into the night.

"You must start where you first lost them…"

A cloud covered the moon, and everything became dark. Shiego knew now what he had to do. What they all had to do.

* * *

**How do like them potatoes! ^_^ **

**Below is the "link" for first chapter of the sequel. Once it is written it will replace the current document.**

s/9696633/1/Pack-of-Outcasts (*post this after fanfiction dot net followed by a slash, in your browser. It won't let me put links -_- *)


End file.
